Planetary GO!
by loki-dokey
Summary: The tale of the true lives of the fabulous Killjoys.  My Chemical Romance fanfic set in 2010 AND 2019 ;
1. Chapter 1

**1**

Gerard Way sat at his computer, his fingers tapping a steady beat on the desk. The opened blog on the official My Chemical Romance website stared back at him blankly. His raised his fingers to type, hovered them over the keyboard, then decided against it and picked up his coffee instead. Sipping, he sat back and shut his eyes. What to write... What to write? The band had been gone for so long now. How could he just jump in and act normal? Two years of nothing. The fans knew about the new album, which was on its way, but when was the last time he'd blogged something important? He'd tweeted over the years, but nothing significant. He frowned. The album. The pit of his stomach churned. That feeling again. That worry that something wasn't quite…right. He frowned further. He hadn't told the guys what he was fretting about inside. Angrily, he slammed the coffee cup down. Bandit jumped in her seat and looked up from her breakfast.

"Da da?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. He sighed and raised himself from the chair.

"Bandit Lee Way. Look at this mess you've made!" he gasped, pointing at her tee-shirt which had milk all over it. Her mouth was covered in flecks of Lucky Charms.

"Da da?" she questioned again, her eyes full of innocence. He melted.

"Oh you little… Don't give me the eyes you know I can't resist!" He grinned and she copied him, flashing her two new front teeth. He wiped her down with a dish cloth, and scooped her into his arms.  
"There. Nice and clean." She waved her hand in the air for a moment before clutching onto his hair and deciding not to let go. "Ow! Hey, lemme go!" Gerard chuckled. He heard footsteps and spun around. His wife, Lindsey – or Lyn-Z, as she is known by fans of Mindless Self Indulgence – shuffled into the kitchen yawning.

"You're up early!" she mumbled, flicking the kettle on.

"This little one was crying at around five am. Teething again. Look at those 'ickle chompers!" He tickled Bandit's lips and she squealed with joy, revealing said "chompers". Lindsey smiled and kissed Gerard's cheek, and then Bandit's, before grabbing a mug and pouring herself a coffee. She peered at the glowing screen on the computer.

"Here. Give me Bandit. You've got fans to update," she winked, holding her hands out for her baby girl. His stomach churned thinking about the blog, but he handed her over, and thankfully she'd let go of his hair. His wife and child left the room, leaving him alone with his thoughts. He span around and sat down. Right. This just had to be done. The album was due for release this May, and it was January. Fans were waiting. He shook himself.

"Gerard Way," he grumbled under his breath to himself, "pull yourself together and do it!" Taking a deep breath, he lowered his fingers to type. But just as his fingertips brushed the keys, the screen zapped off. He froze. Then frowned. Then hit the monitor. All the lights were still flashing – it was still on. He checked everything. He fiddled with wires. NOTHING fixed the screen. "What the fuck!" he snapped at the machine, hitting it again. He sat down and put his head in his hands. Maybe this update just wasn't meant to be. Suddenly, something beeped. He glanced up. The screen was still black. Sighing, he went to stand up, but something happened. Letters – white letters – began to slowly but surely type their way across the screen.

H.E.L.P.M.E.

"Wha-" he began, but it continued on a new line.

T.O.H.E.L.P.H.E.R.

Must have been some stupid pop-up. He pressed escape. Nothing happened.

H.E.L.P.M.E.

T.O.H.E.L.P.H.E.R.

'Help me to help her'? What the hell _was _this? A hacker? He angrily prodded the escape button again.  
"This is way too fuckin' Matrix," he growled. He went to type back but it was as if the phantom typist had plucked the question from his mind and answered it.

I.A.M.M.I.S.S.I.L.E.K.I.D.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

'I am Missile Kid.'

Who? He was frozen. What _was _this shit?

I.N.E.E.D.Y.O.U.R.H.E.L.P.

W.E.A.L.L.N.E.E.D.Y.O.U.R.H.E.L.P.

W.E.C.A.N.L.I.V.E.F.O.R.E.V.E.R

I.F._Y.O.U.'.V.E._G.O.T.T.H.E.T.I.M.E.

'I need your help. We all need your help. We can live forever if _you've _got the time.'  
"The time for WHAT?" Gerard screeched, then winced when he remembered that Lindsey was in the other room.

"You alright honey?" she called.

"I'm…just fine!" he replied. He turned back to the screen. It was blank.

P.A.R.T.Y.P.O.I.S.O.N.

F.O.L.L.O.W.T.H.E.L.A.D.Y.B.O.Y.

"Follow the _what_?" he sat forward, squinting at the screen. "What the heck is a party poison? WHAT IS THIS!" he cried out in despair. Lindsey rushed in.

"What the fuck are you screaming about?" she asked worriedly.

"THIS!" he flustered, gesturing at the screen. "WHAT IS THIS!" She walked over and peered at the screen. He was too afraid to look. She sighed.

"Look. Just write what you think they need to hear." Confusion washed through him. He looked at the screen. It was the blog again. The writing had gone. She patted him on the shoulder as he stared at it, frozen. "You always write the right thing." He tried to speak, but no words came out. She waked away, leaving him struggling.

"But-there-was-a-thingy-on-the-screen!" he managed, but it was too late – she had left the room. He turned back to the computer. The blog still lingered. Nervously, he flopped his hand on the keyboard and batted it around, as if it were read hot. Random letters appeared in the empty blog space as a result. No black screen. No white type. "ARGH!" he announced loudly. What had that _been_? He edged away from his computer, eyeing it as he left the room. "Babe, I'm gonna do that blog a little later, ok? Right now I…I think I need some air…" he called out to Lindsey as he grabbed his jacket. He shut the door and braced the wintry cold. Snow lay thick upon the ground from the flurry two nights before. His feet crunched through it as he walked down his driveway, where he sat on the wall and contemplated what had happened inside. Missile Kid…Party poison…Lady boy? Why did those words seem so…so…relatable? He'd never encountered them in his life! As he sat there, his phone buzzed in his pocket.  
"Yellow?" he answered.

"…Gerard?" Mikey answered, his voice wavering.

"Mikey? What's up?"

"Erm…there's some…erm…freaky shit…on my answering machine…" Gerard froze.

"Wh-what kind of freaky shit…?"

"Something about…helping someone?" Oh no. "And a..a..damn, what was it again…oh yeah…a kobra kid? I mean, what the hell? A fan's got hold of my number Gee. But this is just…not normal…" Gerard shivered. With that, he poured out and told Mikey everything that had just happened to him. "What the- You think we've got a stalker?" Gerard paused. He hadn't thought about that. He suddenly felt very claustrophobic.

"…I don't know. Look, I'll call the others. We'll meet at the studio in fifteen minutes."

"Ok." The phone cut off. He called Frank, Ray and Bob, and hurriedly told Lindsey he was heading out. She kissed him on his cheek. As he hugged Bandit, she wouldn't let go.

"Hey sweet cheeks! I gotta get going!" he chuckled, but as he peeled her off, his heart stopped when he saw her face. She looked…devastated. He'd seen her sad…but never…never _this. _

"Da da?" she sniffled. He couldn't move. His heart broke as her lower lip trembled. "Good luck, Da da." And she burst into tears. Lindsey looked at him wide-eyed.

"Did she just say…"

"I….I…"

"But that was…a full sentence…We haven't been teaching her those words!" Lindsey was shocked.

"I…I…I know…" he stammered. His baby looked…so…emotionally broken. He wrapped his arms around her.

"B? What's wrong?" She clung onto his hair, holding him close.

"Help us," she whispered in his ear. He nearly dropped her. Lindsey caught her as she slipped from Gerard's arms. He shook himself. Lindsey glared at him angrily.

"Careful with her!" she snapped. Then she saw his expression. "What? What happened? Did she say something else?" He couldn't speak. "GERARD!" He blinked. He didn't know what to do.

"I…have to go!" he stuttered. He hugged her tightly. He felt like this was…the last time he'd see her in a…in a long time. And Bandit. Shit, he couldn't stand looking into those desperately saddened eyes any longer. But he embraced her. "I love you both so much," he said, his voice cracking. Then he left. He had to. But before he shut the door, he felt he had to say something.

"I'll miss you," he half-called, half-choked. He didn't know why he'd said it. He wouldn't be gone for that long. Or…or would he?


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Driving to the studio, Bandit's face reeled around in his mind. That face…it brought tears to his eyes. His beautiful baby…so sad…And those words? How had she said that? What had she meant? She was barely talking as it was. Suddenly, a billboard on a taxi caught his eye.

"NEW DANCE SHOW! COME AND SEE OUR LADY, BOYS!" it read. …Lady….boy? He gasped. In a dramatic state of non-thinking, he span his wheel and followed the taxi. Where it was going, he didn't know. Where HE was going, he didn't know. He just…drove. The radio crackled and sprang to life without warning. He jumped. What the actual fuck? A voice drifted out, monotonous and quiet.

"Keep…on…going…" He nearly span off the road.

"Don't…look..back…"

"Follow…the…Lady…Boy…"

"I AM DAMMIT!" he screeched insanely. The taxi turned around a corner. It pulled up outside…outside the studio? But…but…? He pulled over and sat there, wide-eyed. The door opened. He held his breath. A…a…crazily-dressed dude jumped out of the cab, holding an old-fashioned boom-box. Dressed in roller-skates, polka-dot pants, a white tee-shirt with 'noise' on it, a black thong and a white helmet with an orange visor, he span around on the spot and the taxi drove away. He was flouncy and girly and…

…a LADY BOY. Gerard gasped. He automatically and unthinkably threw himself from the car.

"You!" he called out, and the Lady Boy stopped spinning. "Yeah…you! What…what do you WANT?" He stopped. He sounded like a COMPLETE maniac. But the Lady Boy didn't notice. He blew him a kiss. And skated inside. Without hesitation, Gerard ran after him, his black hair flopping in his eyes. He threw himself inside, and just saw as the Lady Boy darted round the corner. He sped after him, not wanting to lose him. Lady Boy span around at the end of the corridor.  
"WAIT!" he called, puffing. But Lady Boy didn't listen. Boom-box in hand, he disappeared around another corner. As Gerard reached the corner, his body slammed into someone, sending them both tumbling to the floor.

"FUCKING HELL!" the someone screeched. Gerard didn't have time. He had to catch Lady Boy. But he glanced at the person. Shit. Frank.

"Sorry!" Gerard apologised hurriedly before scrambling to his feet and helping Frank to his.  
"Watch it! Where are you running off to? We've got serious shit to discuss!" His face was pale.

"You too?"

"Yep. All of us." He looked at his friends who were gathering around them.

"Holy mother of… Look, I…" He remembered Lady Boy. "C'mon!" he cried, pulling Frank along. Without arguing, they ran full pelt in the last direction of Lady Boy. They skidded to a halt when they found him sitting cross-legged in the centre of the next corridor.

"Who are-" Gerard began, but Lady Boy put his hand up to silence him. He only pointed plainly at the boom-box in his hand. Gerard didn't understand. The visor flipped up, revealing chocolate brown eyes.

"We need your help. Actually, you need your help. Look, I have no time for questions or answers to anything. To save the ones you love the most, hit the play button." He patted the boom-box and handed it to Gerard. He went to speak but Lady Boy put his finger on his visor imitating silence. "There's no point arguing. You're going whether you want to or not. It's not my place to be friendly. Not whilst I'm on a mission. Usually, I'm a peach. But right here, right now, all the way to Battery City, I'm doing my job. So put your hands on the box. All of you." Afraid of the consequences, they all obeyed. Except Bob.

"I'm sorry, but this shit is pathetic. I'm going to the studio. Come and join me when you're finished with this lunatic," he said gruffly, stalking off. True, Gerard felt the same way. But he slapped his hand on the boom-box anyway. So did Mikey, Frank and Ray.

"Ok. Are you ready?"  
"Ready for WHAT? Look, I know you're the crazy fan that's doing all this crazy shit!" Mikey groaned. Lady Boy laughed.

"Fan? Yes. You're music still rocks out in 2019. I was listening to it just this morning actually. Dr. Death plays it out to the Zones sometimes too…Oops! Look at me, babbling. Time to fly, Killjoys!" Killjoys? Surely this was all a joke. Surely it was all some crazy fan gesture. But no. He flicked the play button. And it sucked them in, one by one, into a fabulous, colourful, dangerous future.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

A strange warmth teased at Gerard's skin. He sighed. He rolled over to wrap his arms around Lindsey, groping out for her soft presence. But, for some reason, she wasn't there. Must have been dealing with Bandit, he thought. He tucked his knees up to his chest, and settled back down. He could hear a murmur of voices somewhere in the distance. The TV.

"Look alive, sunshine," a gruff voice whispered from out of his subconscious. Lindsey always had a rough morning voice, but this was far deeper than usual. He stirred, yawning.  
"Lyz?" he asked, his voice breaking slightly from sleep.

"'Fraid not, son," came the reply. His eyes shot open and a strange, bearded face was about a metre away from his. Gerard screamed and scrambled into sitting position.

"Oh, thanks. Didn't realise I was THAT ugly…" the stranger grumbled, moving backwards. Gerard noticed he was in a wheel chair. How the hell did he get a wheel chair up to his bedroom? Wait…Gerard looked around. This wasn't his room. He was on a single mattress on the floor in a small box of a room.

"What the-" he trembled, the strange man, watching him.

"Come outside when you're ready. We'll be waiting." And with that the stranger wheeled out of the room, closing the door. Hyperventilating, Gerard shakily got to his feet. Where was he? Who was that man? Why was it so hot? He stood shaking, afraid of what lay beyond the door. Slowly and cautiously, he took small steps towards it. Stretching out a quivering hand, he turned the handle and pulled it open. He peered out warily. He was in…a diner? He glanced about. No one to be seen. But there was a babble of voices around the corner of the room, an area of the diner he couldn't see. Scared for his life, he hesitated. Then it hit him. This was a dream. It was all a _dream. _Sighing and almost chuckling at his own stupidity, he walked around the corner. A group of people were cramped into a booth, staring at each other. The wheel-chaired stranger sat by them, talking words Gerard couldn't hear. Gerard scuffed his shoe on the ground accidentally. They all looked his way. His jaw dropped.

"Mikey?" His baby brother had slick blonde hair, flicked back over his head. He looked so different! Gerard couldn't quite believe his eyes until he remembered it was a dream. Why were they staring at him so much though? He paused, and then walked toward them.

"Gee?" Mikey choked, still staring. He pushed himself out of the booth and threw his arms around him. "Look, Dr. Death will explain everything, don't worry," he said, trying to sound reassuring. But he didn't NEED reassuring. This was his fucking DREAM.

"Dr. Who?"

"Death Defying's the name, kiddo," the bearded man announced, wheeling over. "You're probably wondering what the hell's happened, aren't ya?"

"Not really. This is a dream. That's what's happened." Dr. Death Defying roared with laughter so much that tears sprung to his eyes. He wiped them away, still chuckling.

"Oh, this ain't no fuckin' dream, cupcake!" And he leant over and pinched Gerard's arm so hard he almost screamed.

"FUCK! Lemme go!" he growled, but then it hit him. That had hurt. Badly. He'd felt it. He'd felt the pain sear through him. That meant…that this was no dream. This was real. He suddenly felt faint. Black dots appeared in his vision.

"Woah, catch him!" Dr. D cried at Mikey, who ducked behind Gerard quick enough to save him from collapsing onto the floor. Limp and heavy, Mikey dragged his brother over to the booth and lay him across the seat.

"When he wakes up, are you going to tell us what the heck is going on?" Mikey spat angrily. He was so confused. He didn't mean to be rude. But he was afraid. They all were.

"Of course. But it's a long story, so I'm only sayin' it once." Gerard groaned.

"You ok, bro?" Mikey asked worriedly, patting his brother's face. Gerard sat up.

"I…I think so…" he murmured, rubbing his neck. "Right. WHAT THE HELL!" he erupted, standing and swaying. Dr. D leant back, shocked.

"Calm DOWN!" he ordered.

"No I will NOT CALM THE FUCK DOWN! WHERE THE HELL ARE WE AND WHY THE HELL DOES MY BROTHER HAVE BLONDE HAIR?" Gerard's explosion made everyone shiver. He was extremely angry.

"Sit down and I'll tell you!" Dr. D sighed, ignoring the rage in the outburst. Huffing, Gerard fell back onto his ass.

"You better have a good reason for kidnapping us," he snarled. Dr. D let out a single "HA!"

"…Kidnapping? Oh, my boy, you've got this shit messed up. We're HELPING you!"

"HELPING US? HOW? BY TAKING US TO…Wait…Where the FUCK are we?"

"Look out of the window and you'll see," Frank mumbled. His face was pale. Gerard flicked his head around to look. Outside was…was…

"The desert," Dr. D confirmed. "One big, huge desert. That's all that's left, really." He looked down sadly, shaking his head. "Oh boys, you've got so much to learn…" Gerard sat back down, his eyes wide. He couldn't…he couldn't…understand…

"Start from the beginning. Everything. Tell us why we're here. Where we are. Who YOU really are. What you WANT with us!" Gerard quizzed, rage bubbling inside him. Dr. D opened his mouth but before he could speak a small voice piped up from behind them.

"Allow me." They peered around the edge of the booth and their eyes fell upon a child, barely ten years old. Her hair was frizzy, her large, shining chocolate eyes watching them. A small smile graced her lips. She spun a brightly coloured gun on her finger. "Nice to finally meet you. I'm Missile Kid."


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

They couldn't speak. She walked over stood at the head of the table.

"Your questions are all valid. And they will all be answered. All will become clear, I promise. Now, before I begin, you have not been kidnapped. You are not being stalked. You hold the key to a better future – I should know, I've seen it."

"You've…seen the future?" Ray choked. She nodded.

"Yes. I have the power to see the future. I'm the most wanted, most precious item walking the planet right now. And you're here to protect me." Their jaws dropped.

"…Sorry?" Gerard stammered.

"You heard me. Look, let me start…from the beginning…"

In 2012, the world ended. Atom bombs had been planted in all the major cities across the globe, set to go off at the exact same time. And they did. The bombs wiped out entire countries, killing nearly everyone in existence. Only around a billion people worldwide survived – that's the estimate. A man – a man with access to heavy artillery like these bombs – decided that he wanted to restart the Earth on his terms. So with the help of an underground terrorist society, he planned the bombing and grabbed the world for the taking. His most powerful minions dispersed and set up in each blown-out city, and of course, the remaining population at the time didn't know he was behind it all. So they ran to the cities for shelter, for a life. But those people, the people who knew they couldn't trust this creep…they stayed out in the desert. They rebelled against the new dictatorship. They spent their lives trying to save those who had…who had been…taken…

Missile Kid stopped. Tears welled up in her eyes. Her fists clenched. Gerard found himself placing his hand on hers.

"Are you ok?" he whispered. She nodded, blinking away the tears furiously.

"Yes. It's just hard…thinking about it…" She continued.

The cities were rebuilt into a perfect utopia. Lush green lawns, skyscrapers, suburbs – the lot. People flocked in – those with the most money moved into the city centre with the grand houses, and those with less money lived in the suburbs. But some people didn't want to live in the city. They saw it a a threat. Something wasn't…wasn't RIGHT with that place. It was just TOO perfect, with it's pristine white washed buildings – everything was white and pure and sterile. For a while, both outside and inside of the city lived in harmony. People started to get over the bombings. But then…people began to disappear. But it was only men. They didn't return home from work. Not all men…but most. Women lost their husbands, their older sons… A thing called 'Transmissions' had been set up – it was almost like a TV, but it only really provided news about inside the city, and a few kids TV shows. It allowed people to connect with each other – like video calls. One day, a Transmission was sent to everyone, since everyone carried a mini Transmitter on their person at all times. It told them not to worry, that everything is perfect. It pulled them all in, like hypnotism. Told them to head to the city centre to collect a medication that everyone was absolutely required to take. So, against our subconscious, hypnotically marched inwards to the centre and were force-fed pills. The moment those pills took effect… everyone forgot everything bad that had ever happened. Not only that…but people began to change. Not everyone, but many. People who were ugly…they became beautiful. No one was fat….no one was old….People forgot their husbands and children were missing. But suddenly, the people who remained outside the city were soon regarded as the enemy. The Boss – the man who planned the bomb attacks and wiped out the planet – wanted everyone under his command, but a few were seeping through the cracks – outlaws, criminals, rebels...Killjoys. They are the Killjoys. The Boss wanted power. But there was one problem. Two extraordinary children in Battery City – the city closest to us - shared a link, which brought about a power that allowed the children to see the future. They predicted the weather, the goings-on in other countries and this sparked The Boss' interest. He took the children from their mothers and allowed them to live with the Zone Runner of Battery City: Korse. The Boss treasured them like they were precious objects, making sure nothing could destroy them. Then, one day, they revealed the Prophecy:

'_In 2019, the music makers of darkness and death will rise forth from the depths of the past, and destroy the enemy with the chemically romanticised colours that burn like a roaring fire inside each and every one of them.' _

The prophecy was blasted on the Transmissions – a pocket-sized TV that everyone has on their person. Everyone knew about it. The Boss warned of an invasion, so he prepared more soldiers and worked the women twice as hard to produce more children in preparation for 2019. He had no idea who these 'music makers' were, but they would not destroy him. During this time, one of the children escaped. She managed to escape the city and ran – and didn't stop running. She collapsed in the desert. A powerful Killjoy – Dr. Death Defying – found her, and took her in. He knew who she was. He'd seen her on Transmissions. She was one of the Future Children. With only one Future Child, The Boss could not predict when the 'music makers' would attack. He also could not continue to mould the future as his own, seeing as the Future Children had predicted problems that could occur, and he would make sure that these wouldn't happen to allow operations to run smoothly. Every day since the day she left Battery City and joined the Killjoys, the Future Child transferred some of her power into a small boom-box. Too much transferred at once would kill her. But little by little, the Boom-Box transformed into a time-machine, to this date allowing only a certain amount of travels between years.

"That's how you got here. Show Pony went back to find you. That was one journey. He brought you back here – that's another journey. We don't know how many journey's the Boom-Box will allow, but next to me it's the second most sought-after item in the desert. And it was only until after I escaped that I realised what had happened to those missing men. They've been turned into an army. An army of something evil. They wear masks to hide their identities, and they are no longer human. They have an innate desire to kill – and that's it. No emotion, not even black, hopeless feeling. They're our worst nightmare. They're Draculoids." The four men sat there, their minds numb. "I know it's a lot to take in, but at least now you know everything." Missile Kid looked at them, watching as they took shallow breaths, their eyes wide and almost unblinking.

"…What…what happened…to us…?" Frank breathed. She frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"…In the past…we must have been there…when the bombs…hit…" They all gasped. Frank was right. They must have been through that already. What had happened to them? Missile Kid began sobbing.

"I'm so sorry. But all the men…apart from the Killjoy men…they…they're…"

"Draculoids. Or they're dead," Dr. D said plainly. He wouldn't meet their gaze. His eyes were glazed over. Silence ghosted the room.

"…so…we're probably…" Mikey stuttered.

"Yes…I'm so sorry," Missile Kid whimpered.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

"…Wait…I'm confused…WHAT?" Gerard asked, his eyebrows low over his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"There has to have been a…a _version _of us that has lived through the bombings, seeing as that part of the future has happened already here." Frank was staring at the table. "So…therefore…"

"…We either died in those bombs…" Mikey continued.

"…Or became…those things…" Gerard finished.

"…Draculoids." Dr. D corrected.

"So then…what happened to…our families?" Ray mumbled quietly. They all froze. Missile put her hand on Ray's.  
"There's nothing we can do. The aftermath is secondary. What's important now is that we-"

"NOTHING'S IMPORTANT ANY MORE!" Gerard roared suddenly, throwing himself from the booth. "MY WIFE, LINDSEY! MY CHILD, BANDIT! THEY ARE PROBABLY DEAD! AND NOW I FIND OUT THAT SOMETIME IN THE PAST I PROBABLY DIED TOO! THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT! I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS!" He stormed off, and a door slammed.

"Jamia…My unborn babies…" Frank blubbed, his face in his hands. His shoulders rose up and down as he began to sob heavily. Tears dripped from Mikey's eyes and his fists were clenched so tight that the knuckles were white. Ray was frozen.

"How-how could you?" Mikey breathed at Missile. Her glistening eyes were wide and she ignored him. "HOW COULD YOU BRING US HERE?" he repeated loudly. She blinked, and a single tear rolled down her face.

"…Bandit, he said…" she choked. They all turned to look at her. "No wonder you're the one's we prophesised…" She continued staring out of the window.  
"…Missile Kid?" Mikey asked, waving his hand in front of her blank eyes.

"Bandit…" she sobbed, dropping to her knees. "Oh my God…"

"What about Bandit? Is she alive?" Mikey demanded hopefully.

"She's more than alive. She's living the high life. Got everything she could want. Everything but love." Missile crumpled into a heap on the floor.

"What are you TALKING about?" Mikey nearly shouted, suddenly ecstatic in knowing that at least his niece was alive. Missile looked up with red, puffy eyes.

"Bandit…she's the other Future Child," she let out through heavy sobs. Mikey, Ray and Frank gasped. So did Dr. D.

"You mean to say that Gee's daughter…is…" Mikey stammered. Missile nodded.

"She's safe. I only ran away because we foresaw what would happen if one of us didn't. We constantly argued about who should stay, since both of us wanted to be the bigger person and leave the riches behind. But we couldn't decide. So one night, I snuck out from the building. Whilst she'd been asleep, I touched her and saw into the future to see which path would be the clearest. With that, I ran. Just…ran. Didn't stop. The walls around the city didn't stop me either. I had ammunition. I'd stolen it. I blew a hole out with a bomb. Kept running…and running…" She looked as though she was in a trance.

"Oh thank GOD she's ok! And she can…tell the future?" Mikey was excited. A part of his family had survived. Bandit was…alive. He HAD to tell Gerard.

"Yes, she can. But only when we're together. We have to hold hands to do it. I don't know why it happens. We have no connections like blood or family or anything." Missile was still crying. But Mikey had no time to worry about her. He bolted through the diner and nearly flew into Gerard's closed door. He thumped his fist on it hard.

"GERARD!" he called hastily. No reply. "GERARD!" he yelled again.

"…Fuck off," came the muffled response. Mikey ignored it and opened the door. His brother was crouched in the corner, his arms around his legs. His forehead rested on his knees. Mikey dropped down beside him and wrapped his arms around him. He heard Gerard's sobs.  
"Look at me," Mikey asked quietly. Gerard shook his head plainly. "Look at me," Mikey repeated. Slowly, Gerard lifted his face. It was red and tear-stained, and he looked devastated.  
"They're dead, Mikey. My baby, my wife…dead…" More tears fell.  
"No, Gerard. Bandit's ALIVE." Gerard stopped shaking. He paused. He looked at Mikey, his eyes wide.

"…Wh-what?" Mikey told him everything. Gerard sat there and listened, and finally his face burst into joy. "My baby is alive?" he sniffled, a small smile on his lips. When Mikey nodded, they hugged tightly. Gerard sobbed new tears of happiness onto his brother's shoulder. Mikey rubbed his back. "My baby is alive," Gerard stuttered, disbelief in his every word.

"And so is your wife," came a little voice from the door way. "All of your wives." They snapped their heads around to see Missile Kid in the doorway. "I know who you are now."


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

Gerard mind was messed up. First, he'd been told his wife and daughter were both dead. NOW he was told they were both alive.

"…You mean she's alive too? How do you know?" he questioned anxiously. Missile smiled.

"When the bombs blew up the cities, everyone that survived ran. When it was announced that the cities were had been rebuilt and were the safest place to go back to, many people returned. My parents and I moved into the suburbs. That was where I met Bandit. We became friends instantly. Of course, she was with Lindsey. And Lindsey was with Jamia, Alicia and Crysta. Over the years Bandit and I discovered that we could do things…see things…if we were together. If we held hands, we'd see things before they happened."

"So they're alive? All of them? Oh thank GOD!" Tears carried on down Gerard's face. "And my baby, my little B…what does she…what does she look like?" Missile smiled wider.

"She's absolutely beautiful. She looks so like you, it's freaky. I can't believe I didn't see it when I first saw your face."

"Oh Mikey! I can't…I can't breathe!" They hugged again, tears flooding from Mikey's eyes upon the discovery that his wife had survived too.

"But there's one more thing I don't get…" Mikey began. "How could we have been in the bombings? I mean, didn't we skip all those years when we time travelled here?" This whole time travel thing was hurting his brain.

"Oh! No! What happened was: when you left, you left time at a standstill, yet at the same time, it moved. We foresaw that you would go back to the time you left…the exact time…so the future has to continue. Which meant that the 2019 versions of you experienced all that we have…the bombings, the take-over, everything, yet the 2010 version – the version you are now – are yet to go through it. So there could be you out there still. Maybe you survived and are Killjoys. I doubt it though, I've met a load of the Killjoys and you weren't there. You could be Draculoids or you could be…"

"…dead…" Gerard finished.

"I'm so sorry. But here you are now…so…"

"…so what ever happens out here…in the future…it won't make a difference on if we die in the bombings or not? That will still happen, if we go back to 2010. We'd still die, if that's what happened to us," Gerard mused coldly. Missile's mouth tightened at the edges.

"I've told you. You're not here for you. You have a mission. You ARE the Music Makers. You ARE the Fabulous Killjoys."

"What if we don't want to be that? Why can't we just go back to 2010 and live the two years in peace and then let this world explode?" Gerard groaned.  
"Because it won't make a difference. You'll go back - if everything goes to plan and you save us all - and you'll live out those two years anyway. At least helping us will make the future bulletproof for everyone else. Think about it. Think of the lives you could save." Missile folded her arms across her chest and frowned. "I sure thought you'd be more willing than this."

"Will I see my daughter again? And my wife? If we help you?" Gerard growled. Missile's eyes widened.

"I-I don't know…The vision didn't show us that…Things change, depending on choices. If the wrong choices are made, that whole vision is in the gas can. Please. Please save us." She dropped to her knees before them. "We need you, Party Poison." Gerard looked at Mikey.

"…Ok. We'll help you. This is all so fucked up that I guess we have no choice. What do we have to do?"

"Kill The Boss," Missile said plainly. They paused. They stared.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"SORRY?"

"You heard me. You're prophesised to kill that bastard." Mikey's jaw dropped. So did Gerard's.

"How?" Gerard begged.

"You'll figure it out. After all, you ARE the Fabulous Killjoys," Missile winked.

"…We are?"

"Yep."

"…So, really…we have no choice…" Mikey mumbled.

"Nope."

"What was it you called us again?" Gerard asked.

"The Killjoys," Missile replied. "The FABULOUS Killjoys."


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

Gerard, Mikey and Missile evacuated the small room. They rounded the corner of the diner and their eyes fell upon Frank, who was shuddering in the booth, his face drenched in tears. He was mumbling something under his breath, and his eyes looked vacant and stained. Ray had his arm around him, but his eyes were glazed over too, small tears dripping their way down his face.

"Frankie…" Ray cooed, but he knew Frank was inconsolable. He'd just discovered that his twins - who would have been two when the bombs fell – were probably dead, along with his wife. He was in fits of hysteria, crying out loud sometimes, and other times just shaking and muttering. Ray rubbed his back. He didn't know what to say. Gerard gasped and ran over to him. Ray moved out of the way and Gerard scooched in beside Frank. Frank ignored him and went on mumbling under his breath.  
"Frankie," Gerard whispered, stroking some hair out of Frank's eyes and pulling him into a huge hug. "Frankie, everything is ok. They're ok. Your babies, Jamia, everyone. Everyone's wives are ok," Gerard hurried, and Frank froze. He turned slowly to Gerard, who winced when he saw the emotional destruction behind Frank's broken stare.

"They…they…they survived?" he stuttered. Gerard nodded. "Are you…are you certain? My babies? My Jamia? They're ok?" Gerard nodded again. The change in Frank's face was so sudden. His eyes healed over and sorrow was replaced with complete joy. His whole being shone. "Oh my God…" he breathed, and sobbed with happiness into Gerard's neck. "Oh thank God…" Gerard smiled as he squeezed Frank tightly – he knew they'd all be happy as long as their families were ok. Frank sniffed and pulled away, a massive grin on his face. "Thank God they're all alive. I can deal with this as long as I know they're breathing."  
"I agree. Ray, you ok buddy?" Gerard asked, spinning around. Ray was hugging with Mikey, both men with the same ecstatic smile on their faces. Ray turned and nodded.

"Crysta survived…I can't believe it!" he said sprightly. So their wives and babies had lived, but of course they knew the conditions they were in. Living in camps without their husbands. With them. But as for the fact that they were ALIVE…well, good news is better than bad news. When they finally managed to cool off the celebrations, they sat down, chatting amongst themselves. Dr. D and Missile Kid stood at the side, watching.

"We've got business to deal with. You gonna set it straight with 'em?" Dr. D whispered to Missile. She nodded, and walked briskly over the group. They stopped talking and turned to face her.

"I'm happy you've discovered that your wives and children are alive. But there are pressing matters at hand. Firstly, we need to train you. You will learn how to handle a ray-gun, how to defend yourself from Draculoids, how to be a KILLJOY. These days are dangerous, so you need all the help you can get. Show Pony, Dr. Death and I will aid you. Guide you. Teach you. Bring on the colour." Gerard shifted uneasily. What were they getting themselves into? It had been only hours since he was in his kitchen, mopping Bandit's mucky face and worrying about the blog. Now, they were worrying about life or death. It's weird how things play out.

"Who's….Show Pony?" Ray asked. Missile Kid smiled and winked.  
"Pony! Get your ass in here!" she called. She turned back to them, and their mouths were all hanging open.

"You shouldn't talk like that! You're what, ten?" Mikey gasped, appalled. She chuckled.

"Spot on with the age, but when you live in times like these, words mean nothing. It's your actions that matter most. No one cares what you say." The men looked at each other and shrugged. Dr. D patted Missile's head.

"This little thing knows every curse word under the sun. But she's good. She don't use 'em _too _often!" He laughed, and so did she. Suddenly, a whooshing sound came from outside. Something darted past the window. The men froze. Was it an enemy? But Missile and Dr. D just stood there like nothing had happened. They continued chatting to each other. The whooshing sound grew louder and louder, until suddenly the diner door flew open and Lady Boy span in.

"Howdy! You called?" he chimed, flicking up his visor.

"I take it you've all met?" Missile smiled.  
"Yeah… But I thought you were Lady Boy?" Gerard asked. Show Pony chuckled. His hands raised up and clasped both sides of his helmet. Slowly, he lifted it off and shook a mass of black hair about. He brushed it out of his eyes, revealing a pretty-faced boy of about eighteen. He smiled widely and placed his helmet on the table.

"Lady Boy is my nickname. You know, cos I'm so girly and flowery and stuff…" He said the last few words whilst eyeing Dr. D accusingly, who chuckled. "But Show Pony's my Killjoy name."  
"Wait…so…so Show Pony isn't your real name? And Missile Kid isn't your real name either?" Frank looked at loss. Both Killjoys began laughing. So did Dr. D.

"Hell no! They're our…oh, how should I put it…code names? Yeah, they're our code names," Missile said decidedly.

"So what are your real names?" Gerard asked. The three Killjoys looked at each other nervously.

"Um…usually…we…we keep that a secret…I mean…our real identities…" she murmured. "But I guess…I guess you guys deserve to know. My name is…is…Grace…" She breathed the name like it was venom. "We try to leave our old selves behind, and that means our name too. I haven't said that name in so long…" She looked distant. Dr. D coughed.

"The name's Steve. Nice to meet y'all," he smiled, yet even he looked pained when he spoke his old name.  
"And I'm Zander!" Show Pony grinned. Yet, behind his bright eyes, there was a hint of resentment. Gerard, Frank, Ray and Mikey each introduced themselves properly with their full names.

"'Fraid you won't be living by those names much longer, boys. It's time to do it now and do it loud. Scrap those names off the table, Killjoys," Dr. D announced.

"What? Then what the heck are we gonna be called?" Gerard groaned.

"I hope you like Party Poison…" Missile grinned. He raised an eyebrow.

"What IS that? Like, a drug?" Gerard asked. Missile shook her head, chuckling.

"No, silly. You ARE Party Poison!" He gasped.

"Oh! That's…erm…different." She chuckled again.

"It suits you! And you three…" She turned to the others. Their eyes widened. "Kobra Kid," she said, pointing at Mikey. "Jet Star," she said, pointing at Ray. "Fun Ghoul," she said, pointing at Frank. "Your old names are dead, done, finished, crushed to the earth never to be said again. The Boss knows your old names. You speak of them in front of one of his minions, and you'll be shot before you can take another breath. Hold on to your new names – THEY are your identity now." She looked serious. Party Poison nodded. So did the other Killjoys. Kobra Kid was staring at his head. Poison raised an eyebrow.  
"What?" he asked impatiently. "Every time I look at any of you, you seem to be looking at my head! Why?" Kobra giggled.

"Um, Missile, do you have a mirror?" he asked.

"Yeah, in the restroom round the corner…"

"Go see for yourself, bro," Kobra urged, and Poison got to his feet. He eyed them all, confused and worried, and scurried into the restroom. The rest of the Killjoys waited patiently. Silence. And then…

"WHAT THE _ACTUAL_ FUCK!"


	9. Chapter 9

Party Poison ran out from the restroom, holding his head. He scooted along to the booth and gestured at his hair silently, unable to produce words. He looked about to explode.

"I…" he choked. "My…." He breathed.

"MY FUCKING HAIR LOOKS LIKE I'VE BEEN DIPPED IN MOTHER FUCKING KOOL-AID!"

The entire table froze. Then, Fun Ghoul snorted with laughter. That causes them all to fly into an uproar of giggles. Poison put his hands on his hips and glared at the sniggering crew. Under his angry stare, the laughter stopped, yet they couldn't help but let out small snickers.

"Why. WHY is my hair red? As I recall, my hair was extremely black when we left 2010. Why has time travel CHANGED my hair?" He looked grumpy. More than grumpy. Mad.

"Silly Party Poison!" Missile sighed. "Time didn't change your hair, WE did! Look, come with me…" And with that, she ushered them forward and ran out of the diner door. The Killjoys looked at one another, shrugged and followed, with Poison playing aimlessly with his new hair. They went to leave the diner but Missile blocked their path.  
"Wait," she said monotonously. Her face was deathly serious. She backed up and held her gun up at her face, glancing around in all directions. Her face was grim. She disappeared around the corner of the diner. Moments later she was back. "All clear. Follow me." And they followed her, around the edge of the building. The strong sun hurt their eyes, and they put up their hands to shield their vision. She stopped and pointed at the wall. They stared. Four posted were stuck to it – their faces – with huge red X's through them.  
"But that's…us?" Poison gasped. Missile nodded.

"When I was in BL/ind – the company The Boss runs – we had to give him detailed descriptions of what you looked like. He took the descriptions and ran it in a computer, producing the exact copy of your faces. Then, as a warning to everyone, these posters were thrown everywhere – onto every flat surface The Boss could find. He wanted everyone to know what you looked like so that if you appeared you could be easily reported. THAT'S why we had to change your appearances. THAT'S why you have red hair. So you don't DIE'." Poison nodded. He finally understood. "Also, we have to get you out of those god awful clothes…" She gestured at them with her hand. Poison looked down. He was still in his jeans, Rolling Stones t-shirt and black leather jacket like he had been in 2010.  
"What's wrong with our clothes?" Ghoul interjected angrily, appalled at the insult.

"They're just so…so…last century! You gotta get with the times, roll with the crowd, jump in and never look back!" Ghoul growled at Missile.  
"I like my clothes thank you. I think I'll keep them." Missile's brow furrowed.

"Um, I don't think so. If you want to stay hidden, then we have to get you out of clothes from the past."

"Oh."

"Duh," she sighed, rolling her eyes. "You're lucky we've got you some clothes ready. Come on, back inside." And she skipped off around the corner. They followed, taking in the scenery. It was true – they WERE in one big desert. It stretched on for miles – right into the horizon. The sun was sweltering, and Poison had to shrug off his jacket, revealing his white arms.

"Vampire…" Kobra mumbled, and Poison punched him. Not too hard of course, but enough to make him gasp. Smirking, Poison and the gang walked inside again. Dr. D was no where to be seen, but Show Pony sat on the bar, twiddling his thumbs. He looked up when they walked in and flashed a brilliant white smile at them. He was unbelievably pretty for a boy. Suddenly, Missile appeared again, grinning.

"Your clothes are all in separate rooms for privacy. Poison, you go to the room you woke up in. Jet and Ghoul, take the two cubicles in the restrooms. And Kobra, head into the room beside Poisons. You'll find everything you need." They nodded uncertainly and headed off in their separate directions. Poison shut his door and found a pile of clothes folded neatly on a chair, and a pair of boots sitting on the floor. He picked up the jacket and admired it. In all honesty…it wasn't…that bad…Actually…it was hot. He smiled and quickly undressed. Whilst standing in just his boxers, he looked down at his chest and stomach. He flashed a grin. All the dieting and no alcohol had paid off – he looked trim and healthy. He found a black t-shirt and pulled it over his head. Next, there was a pair of sand-coloured jeans which he yanked on. They were skinnies, so they were a tight fit. He had to jump around a bit in order to get them past his thighs. Flustered, he put his boots on. Lastly, he put his new jacket on. On the back was a strange symbol – a pill with an X beneath it. The pill and the X reminded him of poision.

"Ahhhh," he sighed, realisation in his tone. "Party Poison…" he chuckled. There was a strange bit of yellow cloth sitting on the chair too. He picked it up and raised an eye brow. What the hell was this for? Shrugging, he simply tied it around his leg. After that, he was ready. He looked down at himself. He looked…cool. He felt like he was in a movie. Hurriedly, he peered out from his room. Kobra Kid stood nervously and aimlessly, and Poison stared. His brother was clad in a yellow t-shirt with black tiger stripes on it, a red jacket, Ray-Bans and black skinny jeans. He looked like he slept with men for money. Poison laughed out loud and Kobra spun around, a confused look on his face. He frowned massively when he discovered that Poison was actually laughing at him.  
"What are you laughing at?" he growled.  
"Dude you look like a gigolo," Poison snorted.  
"Fuck you," Kobra snarled. Poison had to put his hand over his mouth to stop his laughter, yet that just made more tears run down his face. Suddenly, there was another outburst of giggles. Both Kobra and Poison turned and saw Ghoul gasping for air through his chuckles.  
"You-look-like-an-escort-" he breathed at Kobra, who groaned and folded his arms.  
"You guys don't look much better," he snapped back.  
"Yeah...but better than you!" Ghoul guffawed. Kobra poked his tongue out at them both and huffed. The restroom door opened and they turned their attention to Jet Star, who strolled out proudly, showing off his awesome biker jacket and cool shades.  
"Jet, no fair! You looking fucking wicked..." Kobra moaned. He grinned and nodded. Then he pulled his sunglasses down slightly and properly looked at Kobra Kid. He sniggered.  
"Well, aren't you a pretty little thing" he mocked and Kobra turned red.  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he yelled and this just caused the other Killjoys to crack up even more. Finally, Kobra stormed around the corner and disappeared.  
"I think he's angry," Ghoul mused.  
"No shit..." poison replied, rolling his eyes. They followed Kobra around the corner and found him moaning to show pony, who wore an amused yet concerned expression.  
"...and they said I look like a prostitute!" he whimpered.  
"Don't listen to them. We all look a bit camp. Not that I mind - I love this look! I personally think it suits my sexuality perfectly!" The other Killjoys looked at each other and shuffled their feet awkwardly.  
"So you're..." Poison began nervously. Show Pony chuckled.  
"I thought that that was a bit obvious!" he laughed. Poison blushed and mumbled "sorry." "No worries, man. Anyway, you all look rad! Lovin' the jackets. Cherri's got taste!" He winked and gestured outside the window. Missile Kid was standing there talking to a…to a woman? She had long blonde hair and was wearing a pink jacket and shades. They couldn't hear what they were saying, but Missile was laughing and nodding.  
"Who is that?" Poison asked, admiring her. She was…hot…

"Agent Cherri Cola. She joined us recently – was running around with a group of Killjoys we're friends with, but unfortunately they all got ghosted down at a gas station. It's a sad time for her, but she's holding up well. It's hard to lose your group – we're like families. We've got to stick together. I don't know what I would do if something happened to Dr. D or Missile Kid…" He hung his head sadly. Just then, the door opened and Cherri and Missile strolled in, giggling. Cherri whipped off her shades and eyed them all.

"Hey there. Nice to meet you guys finally. I see you fit the clothes well!" She smiled, yet already Poison – being a very empathetic person – saw the pain in her smile, the grief behind her eyes. She blushed and coughed, making him blush and look away. "I'm Agent Cherri Cola, by the way. But you can call me Cherri!" She held out her hand and they all shook it.

"I'm Party-" Poison began, but she cut him off.

"I know who you are," she winked, and stepped back. "Loving the hair, by the way." Poison flushed, embarrassed, and put his hands on his head. She giggled and put her arm around Missile. Suddenly, there was a mass of shouting and "pews" outside. Everyone froze.

"Oh God! Pony, get them out of here!" Missile ordered, her voice authorative and demanding. Snow Pony nodded and ushered the four Fabulous Killjoys out to the back of the diner. Out there, there was a hatch down to a cellar. He lifted it and pointed.

"Get down there, and don't make a sound," he whispered. Whilst they began piling in, he pulled a pink gun-sorta-thing from it's holster, and looked around worriedly. "Hurry!" he cried softly. They were all confused, but they daren't disagree – not when everyone was THIS scared. "I repeat – DO NOT MAKE A SOUND!" he ordered, and shut the hatch, plunging them into darkness. They all pulled out their mobiles and held them so they could see by the light. No signal though. Of course there was no signal. They were in 2019, in the middle of a gun fight, in a cellar beneath an abandoned diner, without a real name and dressed like prostitutes. Life can be a little odd sometimes, huh?


	10. Chapter 10

Missile and Cherri dashed to the window. A group of Killjoys – one's neither of them had seen before – were having a shoot-out with three Draculoids. It was three against five, but these Dracs – they're quick and they're lethal. Missile glared at them loathingly. Soon, Show Pony scurried up behind them.

"They in the cellar?" she asked, not looking away from the gun fight.

"Yep. All tucked up, safe and sound. We gonna join this shit?" he asked. Missile nodded.

"We gotta. Look," she pointed, "one of their Killjoys is already down. Ok, so Pony, I want you to go help the one that's been taken down. Cherri and I will go behind the tree and use that as our position. Once the injured one is inside, you head to the wall round the corner and stay behind there, taking shots when you need to. We're gonna ghost those pieces of shit so hard that they're asses will fly through their faces…" she snarled. Obeying her commands, they advanced outside, staying in the shadows. Pony immediately tended to the fallen Killjoy, who had been hit in the leg and was groaning and gasping with pain.  
"Shhh, it's ok. We're gonna get you treated, all right?" he cooed. The male Killjoy nodded and winced when Pony lifted him in his strong arms. Pony skated back to the diner, and was surprisingly unscathed. Mainly because the fight had moved further down the road. He placed the Killjoy down on the chair and Dr. D rolled in holding bandages and a med-kit.  
"It's ok, Pony, I got this. You head on out. Good luck, brother," Dr. D said, patting Pony's shoulder. Nodding, Pony darted back out of the building and behind the wall – just like Missile had instructed. He glanced across and saw Missile and Cherri behind the tree, zapping away. He saw shots fly past them, their only barricade the thick-trunked foliage before them. He peeked over the wall and saw yet another Killjoy down for the count. This one was a female. He grimaced. She'd been hit in the chest. Her eyes were open wide and blood was dripping from her mouth. He'd seen so many deaths like this. But it was still horrific. He dropped back behind the wall and wiped the tears from his eyes. Then he puffed out his chest and shot over the wall, managing to zap a Drac square in the head. Pony watched as the Drac's head exploded. He shuddered. He knew it was still a human being. But they weren't alive. A living human loved and cared and didn't kill. No. Drac's were dead inside. He frowned and threw himself over the wall, firing another shot. He missed and instead was hit on the arm. He hissed and fell to the ground, clutching his bleeding arm. He scrambled behind a bush and looked at his arm. It wasn't TOO bad, just grazed, but it was bleeding like crazy. Whimpering pathetically, he peered out from the bush. The last Drac fell to the floor. He sighed in relief. Missile was at his side instantly.

"You ok?" she asked worriedly, touching his arm tenderly. He nodded, wincing.

"I'll be ok. How many casualties?"

"Cherri and I are fine. All three Dracs down. I saw your headshot. That was awesome! But…we lost a Killjoy. She…got hit…in the chest…" Missile's eyes welled up.

"I know…But what about the others?"

"They're ok – the only major casualty was the one you helped into the diner. C'mon, let's get you cleaned up…" She helped him to his feet and the re-entered the diner. The unfamiliar Killjoys stood around, their stares vacant. They were all mourning the loss of their sister. Pony patted the back of one of the male Killjoys and whispered "I'm sorry." The male nodded and smiled weakly.

"Thank you. Thank you all for helping us. I don't think we would all be here if it hadn't been for you three." Missile, Cherri and Pony nodded. Pony turned his attention to the Killjoy being tended to by Dr. D.

"You ok, buddy?" he asked. The Killjoy looked up and nodded.

"I'm fine. Thank you." He smiled. Pony smiled back.  
"We best make a move. They just sprung on us. If they're on our tail, we don't want to lead them here. Thank you for everything. We have a spot on a hill to bury Solar Eclipse. She'll have a peaceful ceremony." A tear dripped from the obvious leader's eye, but he quickly rubbed it away. Missile and her crew didn't object – when Killjoys want to move on, they move on. You don't get in their way. They left silently, piling into their pick-up truck that one of them had gone off to collect. They lay Solar Eclipse across the back seat in a blanket. They left with pained smiles and waves. Missile, Cherri, Dr. D and Pony watched as they left. They turned to each other sadly.

"Those poor Killjoys," Missile sighed, shaking her head.  
"Should I go and get the guys?" Pony asked. Missile nodded.

"Yes. We have to tell them why we threw them in a hole."


	11. Chapter 11

Kobra shivered.

"It's fucking freezing in here," Ghoul groaned. He leant against the step, closing his eyes. There was silence above now. He aimed his phone's light at the rest of the group. Poison was sitting cross-legged on the floor, staring at the hatch. When the light shone in his eyes, he squinted.  
"Everyone alright?" he asked, and they all nodded. "So you think the gun fight is over?"

"I guess so…it's so quiet now…" Jet mused. Suddenly, the hatch flew open and light poured over them. The sudden noise made them all jump, and Kobra let out a small scream. The face that looked down at them was sullen. Show Pony gestured at them to get out, so they did.

"Everything ok, Show Pony?" Poison asked. He blinked at them.  
"We'll tell you everything inside. Come on…" he said monotonously, and skated away solemnly. They followed in silence, and found Cherri, Missile and Dr. D wearing the same facial expression as Pony.

"Drac attack," Missile said plainly, staring at the ground. "A group of Killjoys were ambushed. They lost a friend today." Her voice was sad, her eyes shimmering. "That's why we had to hide you away – you aren't ready for that yet." Poison had to stop himself from hugging her. She looked so upset. But she breathed a heavy sigh and got to her feet. "We need to train you. Now. We can't risk another attack like that and you not being prepared. We can't let you be a liability. Are you ready?" The Fabulous Killjoys looked at one another. Poison nodded.

"We're ready."

Missile led them out to the back of the diner again, where there was a large area of flat sand. From a bag she was carrying, she produced four brightly coloured ray-guns. Poison eyed them nervously. He hated guns. Missile walked up to him and held out a yellow one. On it was the symbol like the one on the back of his jacket. He took it warily. She chuckled softly.

"Don't worry, it's on safety," she advised him. He breathed a small sigh of relief and Missile moved on to Ghoul, handing him a green gun. He took it and admired it, grinning.

"This is so cool," he muttered. Poison frowned. This wasn't a game. This was real life, real guns, real blood and death. Jet was next to receive his gun – it was blue. He touched it, running his hand along the top and looking at its detail intricately. Kobra took his gun which was red and pretended to shoot at a bird in the sky. Poison rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Kid, stop mucking around!" he groaned, and Kobra poked his tongue out at him. Missile raised an eyebrow.

"This IS serious business, you know. Not a fun chance to play cops and robbers. These are guns with ammunition. You could kill someone with one of those…" She looked a bit angry. The four Killjoys blushed and let the guns hang in their hands at their sides. "Ok. First things first. Target practice!" She clapped her hands together and darted off, seconds later appearing back wheeling a large target board across the ground. She placed it at a good distance away from the Killjoys, and ran back to stand behind them. "Ok. Take it in turns to shoot the bulls eye. Ghoul, you go first." Obediently, Ghoul stepped forward. He raised his arm and pointed his gun at the target. His tongue stuck out as he concentrated. There was a loud PEW and a SMACK as the shot hit the target. It was no where near the bulls eye. The rest of the team chuckled. Ghoul spun around and flipped them all the middle finger.

"I'd like to see you do better," he hissed at Kobra, who was laughing the loudest. Kobra nodded and took aim, holding his gun out lazily and pulling the trigger. The beam of light flew through the air and completely missed the target. Missile face-palmed and the Fabulous Killjoys burst out into peals of laughter at Kobra's mistake.  
"Fuck you all," he moaned, and stood back. Next up was Jet, who hit the target inches away from the bulls eye. He got an applause. Poison shuffled nervously. As mentioned before, he hated guns. He took position and lifted up his gun slowly. He squinted and set his whole mind on that one point that was the bull's eye. Concentrating hard, he pulled his trigger. The shot smashed onto the board, hitting the bull's eye precisely and neatly on the target. There was silence.  
"…Woah…" Ghoul gasped. Missile looked impressed. Then there was an eruption of whoops and cheers. Poison could hardly believe it. He'd never shot a gun in his life before. Pleased with himself, he grinned and stepped away. Ghoul made his way to the mark again. He shot but hit the edge of the board. He cursed under his breath as he walked away, an angry expression on his face. Kobra stepped forward and aimed. He actually hit the target, but just off centre. He whooped as he turned away, and poked his tongue out at Ghoul, who flipped him the finger. Jet shot and the laser beam twanged the board at the edge. He grumbled. Poison moved forward and lifted his gun. Again, he put his entire mind onto the bulls eye and let all other thoughts leave him. All that mattered to him was that pin prick right in the centre. He slowly pulled the trigger and the laser kapowed straight into the bull's eye yet again.  
"How the fuck..." Ghoul breathed. Poison was also asking himself that question.  
"Wow Party Poison! You're impressing me!" Missile grinned. Poison managed a weak smile back - all of his friends were glaring at him. Fun Ghoul stomped forward and went to shoot, but Poison stopped him.  
"Wait..." he began.  
"What?" Ghoul grimaced.  
"I think...I think I know what you have to do...like...pretend that the bull's eye is the only thing that matters. In the entire world. I know it sounds weird... But just do it...?" Ghoul raised an eyebrow but turned to aim. He put all his mind on the target... He fired. He smacked the bull's eye and everyone cheered.

"It fuckin' worked! Shit, you guys have got to try it!" It was as if their guns were possessing them if they just got into the right mindset. Both Jet Star and Kobra Kid gave it a shot. And both of them hit the bull's eyes.

"How are we DOING this?" Ghoul asked wildly whilst Poison took another shot.

"…I…don't know…" Missile was in awe. He mouth was agape as she watched the Killjoys hit bull's eye after bull's eye. "…Holy crap…" Ghoul chuckled and patted her on the back.

"I guess we ARE pretty damn FABULOUS, huh?" he joked. She nodded.  
"You sure are!" came another voice. Ghoul looked up and saw Cherri walking out from the back door of the diner. She flashed him a grin. "I was watching you guys from inside. You're impressive…and scarily good. But you _are _the Music Makers, after all." She winked and stepped forward. "So how'd you do it? Concentration? I always concentrate…but I don't always hit…not like THAT."

"It's more than concentration…" Poison began, and he told her exactly what to do. She nodded and took aim. Her mouth tightened. Her eyes squinted. She fired. It hit the target, but only at the side…not the middle.

"Damn it," she cussed angrily. Then she sighed. "Oh well. Anyway, I'll leave you guys to it. I have some business to attend to in Ghost Town. Gotta get some supplies." She hugged Missile and span on her heel. The Killjoys watched her as she left.

"…Ghost Town?" Kobra asked.

"An old desert town a few miles from here – hence the "ghost" bit. But there are stores there with canned food and stuff. However, when I say canned food… I mean the only food that's left. Most of the good canned stuffs gone over the years. So the only stuff left now is…kibble." ALL the Killjoys pulled disgusted faces.

"WHAAAAT? No. I REFUSE I REFUSE I REFUSE to eat dog slime. SORRY," Jet exclaimed with finality in his tone.

"Tough. You want to starve? Be my guest," Missile growled back. His eyes widened. "EXACTLY what I thought. To survive, you've got to live on the bottom basics here. Otherwise, you're Drac food."

"Sorry Missile…" Jet mumbled, shuffling on his feet. She nodded and her frown relaxed.

"…It's ok. I guess you guys have got a lot to get used to…" she smiled. There was a whooshing noise behind them. They span around and Show Pony was dashing towards them, grinning.

"How's it all going?" he asked eagerly.

"They're amazing!" Missile squealed excitedly. "Show him, boys!" Ghoul nodded and stepped forward proudly. He performed a perfect shot, and turned back to Pony, who's jaw was wide open.  
"…the fuck? It took me YEARS to get shot like that!" he grumbled. Ghoul shrugged nonchalantly and replaced his gun to its holster. Show Pony pulled a grumpy face and Missile giggled. She poked his side.

"Suck it up, big boy. These are the Fabulous Killjoys, remember?" Missile seemed oblivious to the innuendo she'd just made, but the boys certainly weren't. They fell about laughing, and Missile put her hands on her hips. "What?" she demanded. But although they tried to tell her, they couldn't get it out of them for the giggles.


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

The sun blinked it's goodbye on the dusty horizon. The sky was illuminated with pinks and oranges, and the cramped warmth enveloped the desert. Agent Cherri Cola released her foot slowly from the accelerator, just so she could take in the beauty of her surroundings. She was taken back into her past where she and Henry were sitting upon a grassy hill, watching the Californian sunset. Oh Henry… She gripped the steering wheel tightly. Tears stung her eyes. Her mind jumped to another memory. She was holding onto him as long as she could. Men dressed in white suits with strange Halloween masks on were ripping her and her beloved apart.  
"HENRY!" she cried desperately, their fingers the only thing keeping them together.

"RUBY! BABY NO!" he yelled, kicking and writhing against the Draculoid's firm grasp. Finally, their fingertips gave way. That was the last time she had felt his soft skin. The last time she'd seen his beautiful face. Those monsters broke them apart and stole him from her heart. She punched the steering wheel and pulled over. Tears streamed down her face. Something bad always happened to everyone around her – Henry…her Killjoy group… She sobbed against the wheel and pounded it with her fist. She looked so pathetic. Yet, she couldn't help it.

* * *

Party Poison stretched out across a booth. He yawned and tucked his arms behind his head. Fun Ghoul was doing the same on the seat across from him. They could see each other under the table.

"Today was freaky, huh?" Ghoul mused, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah…real freaky…" Poison replied.

"You think we'll actually do it? Kill this 'Boss' guy, I mean?" Poison thought for a moment. He didn't have a clue. They were supposed to kill the big scary bad guy. The biggest, scariest bad guy of them all. Damn, he sounded like a kid. He was thirty three years old, goddamnit!

"I hope so…" he blurted, a slight accidental whimper in his tone. He could've kicked himself.

"Someone a little scared?" Ghoul teased, leaning over and poking his arm. Poison gave him the finger and sat up.

"Anywhere I can get a decent sleep in this place?" he groaned. Missile popped up from no where.

"You don't want food?" she asked.

"Not hungry, to be honest…" he lied. He just wanted to escape this whole ordeal for a while.

"Ok. Just go back to the room you got changed in today then. See you when the sun comes up, Party Poison." She winked and slid into the seat which he rose out of. Ghoul sat up.

"Night bro," he smiled.  
"Night," Poison replied, and he turned to go to his room. He shut the door and fell onto the mattress. He stared up at the ceiling for a while before he picked up his 2010 jacket. Rooting around in the pockets, he found his black leather wallet. He flipped it open, and smiled. Gently, and ever so carefully, he slid out a small photograph. His beautiful wife and his adorable baby girl were smiling back at him. He stroked their faces lovingly. Even though he knew they were safe, he had a gut feeling he wouldn't see them again. Never lie with Lindsey in their bed, playing subconsciously with her sleek black hair whilst she slept. Never hold his baby close and hush her when she cried. He held the photo gingerly, afraid that if he moved a fraction of an inch he'd ruin it and lose their faces forever. Solemn tears dripped from his eyes. He wanted his family back. Using his free hand, he searched for pockets on his new jacket. There were two at the front, but they wouldn't do. Finally, he found a pocket on the inside, just in front of his heart.

"Perfect," he whispered. He kissed their faces and tucked the photograph into the pocket. They'd always be close to his heart. He'd never forget them. His gorgeous girls.

* * *

Cherri sniffled the last few tears away. Night had fallen and it was getting cold. She turned the keys in the ignition and began the journey again. She drove slowly at first, the wound down the window and pressed down on the accelerator hard. The Trans-Am lurched forwards and the icy air outside stung her face. Her hair whipped against her skin. Soon, the diner loomed into view and she slowed down. Skidding to a halt outside must have alerted Pony, who was at her door in a flash. He peered in through the open window. She stared ahead, silent.

"Cherri…Are you ok sweetheart?" he asked softly. A tear dripped down her cheek. "Oh honey," he sighed, and opened the door. He threw his arms around her and let her sob into his shoulder. He rubbed her back. He knew everything. And they weren't pretty stories.


	13. Chapter 13

**WARNING! I HAVE ALTERED CHAPTER 5, SO PLEASE GO BACK AND TAKE A READ. I GOT THE WHOLE BL/ind THINGY WRONG, SO I CHANGED IT COMPLETELY! REEEEEEEEEEAD IT.**

**NOW.**

**READ IT.**

**CHAPTER 5.**

OR OTHER WISE. 

**IT WON'T MAKE SENSE.**

**xD**

**BTW. THIS IS ONLY TO THE FEW READERS I HAVE GOING AT THE MOMENT. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THIS STORY BEFORE AND GET TO THIS CHAPTER, FEAR NOT, FOR YOU HAVE READ THE RIGHT THING xD **

**OK MY LOVELIES. 3 JAZZHANDED BATMAN SIGNING OFF TO LET YOU KILLJOYS READ 3**

**13**

The door burst open and Cherri and Pony barged in with armfuls of white cans. Kobra and Jet immediately got up to relieve them of some of their load, and they took all of the food to the kitchen. Jet picked up a can and looked at it. He pulled a face.  
"This'll taste like shit, won't it." It wasn't a question, since he already knew the answer. Pony nodded, chuckling, and cracked open a can. He was about to dip his fork in when Cherri smacked his hand, resulting in the fork falling on the floor.

"Jeez, wait! Rude boy! We eat together!" she snapped. He poked his tongue out at her and skating from the room. Although they were living on the brink of society in a post apocalyptic desert, she still had standards. They would eat together, at the table, like a family should. Jet and Kobra asked if she needed more help, but she shook her head and told them to go and sit down. She put all the cans they needed onto a tray and walked out. Dr. D's face dropped, as it always did, at the thought of having to eat dog food.

"Yum," he mumbled. Cherri placed a can in front of each of them, pre-opened and stinking of kibble. Kobra peered into the can.

"Looks like shit," he announced disgustedly. He pushed it away, but when he saw Missile's expression, he quickly pulled it back. "I mean…mmm…" Fun Ghoul was staring at the can.

"I…I can't…" he muttered. Missile frowned further.

"You have to."

"But I'm a vegetarian! I can't eat this!" he groaned.  
"You have to."

"But-"

"I'm not even joking. You goddamn have to."

"Bu-"

"NO BUTS. Eat or die - your choice." She delved into hers. Ghoul whimpered and put a little onto his fork. So did the others.

"3….2…1…" Jet counted down, and they all stuffed it in, chewing fast so they could swallow it quickly. Jet gagged a little at the putrid taste, and Kobra's nose wrinkled as he swallowed.  
"That….was gross…" he moaned.  
"Actually…it's quite tasty…" Ghoul piped up. The others all snapped their heads around and stared at him.

"…..What?" Dr. D stuttered. Ghoul shrugged.

"It's alright. Not as bad as I thought it'd be." He took another forkful and wolfed it down. The others shuddered.

"You're such a freak…" Kobra sighed. Ghoul kicked him and he gasped in pain. "Hey! Fuck you!" he growled. Ghoul grinned back at him and went back to eating. Kobra shook his head in annoyance and gingerly placed another forkful of kibble into his mouth.

***THE FOLLOWING MORNING***

Party Poison blinked his eyes open. The sun was pouring in through the window and he had to squint. He yawned and sat up, rubbing the back of his head. He had no idea what the time was, so he checked his phone. Six. Great. Too early… But yet, he was wide-awake. He stood up, pulled on his new clothes apart from the jacket and looked outside his door. No one was out. Stretching, he walked into the kitchen where he avidly searched for coffee. He saw a kettle, but…no coffee. He began to freak out a little. He NEEDED coffee. He began wringing his wrists in despair as he glanced around. He open cupboard upon cupboard yet found nothing.

"THERE'S NO FUCKING COFFEE!" he screamed angrily. He slammed all the cupboard doors and glared at the kitchen around him. The door flew open. It was Cherri. She was dressed in nothing but a large t-shirt, making her look far too vulnerable. Poison tried not to look at her, since firstly, he was married, and secondly, to save her modesty. But she didn't really seem to care.

"What the HELL are you making such a racket for? People are TRYING to sleep!" she growled. He gestured at the kitchen.

"There's no fucking coffee," he repeated. She rolled her eyes.

"Of course there's no goddamn coffee. You live in 2019 where we have to eat kibble for dinner. You really think there's coffee?" Poison's jaw dropped and hit the floor.

"There's….there's no…..there's no coffee….what the HELL am I gonna do?" he whimpered, falling to the floor in devastation. She rolled her eyes again and crouched down beside him. She leant towards him. His eyes widened. He thought she was going to kiss him. She drew closer and closer until their noses were inches apart. His breathing caught. He didn't want this. Not at all. Yet he yearned a woman's closeness. He missed Lindsey.  
"And you know what else we're lacking?" she breathed. He shook his head slowly, all the while staring into her deep green eyes. "…cigarettes…" And with that she winked, got up and left the room, leaving Poison's jaw hanging open again, his face white, and his body numb. He was unable to speak. All that was going through his mind was….

"NOOOOO"

***ONE HOUR LATER***

Poison sat there, grumpy and nicotine-deprived. As did Ghoul. They both craved it. Poison drummed his fingers on the desk anxiously.

"I need a cigarette," he said monotonously for the umpteenth time. Ghoul nodded, staring into nothingness.

"Guys, this is pathetic. You're just going to have to get over it," Missile sighed, yet again for the umpteenth time.

"I can't….just get over it….you don't…understand. I haven't had one since…since yesterday…I'm dying…" Ghoul groaned. Poison slumped further into his chair. Dr. D wheeled in.

"Oh guys. Get over it. Y'all better soon. Otherwise I'm gonna have to take you outside and shoot you straight upside the head. Because I can't deal with this moaning and whining anymore. Shut the FUCK up." He rolled his eyes and wheeled off again. Poison sat up and stretched.

"I don't know how long I'm going to last."

"Me neither," Ghoul replied. Missile left them and they sat in silence for a while. Then, Poison looked as though he was having an epiphany. "…You ok buddy?" Ghoul asked nervously. Poison got to his feet instantly and ran off. Ghoul was left confused. Poison was back within a second.

"….Guess what I had in my 2010 jacket pocket…." he almost whispered.

"….Could it…could it be….?" Ghoul asked hopefully. Poison produced a small box from behind his back and held it like it was some holy object. "….How many are in there?"

"There's two missing. There's ten in here…" Poison stroked the box lovingly.

"That's not many…" Ghoul whinged.

"We'll treasure these until we run out. We'll only have them when absolutely necessary, ok?" Poison said in finality, and slid in the chair opposite Ghoul. Both of them stared at each other for a moment.

Silence.

And then…

"Is it absolutely necessary yet?"

"Absolutley."

And with that, they got up, and ran outside in a flurry of excitement.


	14. Chapter 14

Poison lit up his cigarette and breathed in the smoke. Intense relief filled his entire body. He relaxed against the wall of the diner and stared out across the desert. There was nothing out there as far as he could see. Nothing but…. Emptiness. But somewhere out there, his daughter was probably fast asleep in a warm, comfortable bed. And his wife…alone…without a husband…without a child… He glanced down, trying not to imagine her so lonely. Yet those pills that Missile Kid had spoken about probably made her forget she ever had a daughter…and ever had a husband. He took a drag of his cigarette and solemn tear dripped down his face. All he wanted was to go back to 2010 and be with them again.

* * *

After finishing his cigarette, Ghoul finally found Missile playing a card game with Pony.  
"Um…Missile…can I talk to you?" he asked. She nodded and they walked out of the back of the diner.

"What's up?" she replied when they were alone.

"…My wife…did she ever…ever have our babies…?" His voice was sullen and worn.

"Who? Cherry and Lily?" Missile responded. Ghoul's face lit up instantly.  
"My girls were born? Oh my God! And Jamia used the names we'd chosen?" His heart swelled with joy. He leant down to Missile's height and through his arms around her. She didn't mind. Tears of happiness fell down his face. "What are they like?" he asked excitedly.

"They're so goddamn cute it's sickening," Missile joked. Fun Ghoul chuckled. "Cherry's a little troublemaker – a proper Killjoy in the making. They didn't give the pills to us kids. We were free until we reached the age of twelve. So we get to have a…well…a decent childhood. They must be…what? Nine now? Cherry looks a lot like you too! She's goddamn short with jet black hair. Lily looks more like Jamia. A little bit chubbier than Cherry too. But they both have your eyes." Missile glanced up. Fun Ghoul's eyes were spilling with tears. She gently touched them with her fingertips and brushed them away. "They're beautiful, Ghoul," she whispered. "You should be so proud of your little ladies." He held onto her hand.

"Thank you," he breathed. "Thank you."

* * *

Kobra Kid sat outside the diner, opposite his brother. He stared at the sand beneath him, into the grains themselves. Where were they? What place was this? He was lost in an unknown future – no idea of how things had really changed since 2010. He missed his wife already. He wrote her name in the dust, and Poison watched as he did it. He dropped his finished cigarette to the floor and stamped on it. He walked over to his sibling and squatted down beside him. Kobra looked up into Poison's eyes. Neither of them spoke. Poison moved and sat beside Kobra, and put his arms around him. Kobra leant into his brother's shuddering chest, and cried too.

* * *

Fun Ghoul left Missile, feeling elated and overjoyed that his daughters had survived, and they were ok. He walked around the side of the diner, admiring the desert, when he stumbled across two sobbing bodies sitting on the floor.  
"Poison? Kobra?" he asked worriedly, crouching in front of them. "What the hell happened?" Poison blinked at him through shining eyes. His face was red and blotched with tears.

"Everything happened, Frank," he breathed, forgetting to use Ghoul's new name. "If we don't get back to the past…we've missed everything. I've missed my daughter growing up and I've lost her forever. I've lost my wife too. It doesn't matter if they're still alive, Frank. They're somewhere out there in some goddamn city, with most likely no recollection of us at all. And we could be some of those awful soldiers that Missile said about, killing all these people out here trying to live in freedom! And it's up to us to stop it! It's OUR job? How the FUCK are we supposed to do that? We've been thrown into some burnt-out future with no idea as to what to do and-" Fun Ghoul slapped him. Right then and there. Hard. Hard enough to make him gasp in pain. "WHAT THE FUCK!" he screamed at Ghoul.

"We have to deal with this. We have to be strong, ok? For our families. It's our job to save them. Who knows? We might get even to see them again! We can't give up hope, Gerard." Ghoul touched Poison's face gently and tilted his head so he was looking at him. "We can do this. Together. And if this IS the end? Well, I think we've had a fucking good life, don't you?" Poison went to respond but Jet came running out of the diner.  
"It's those things that Missile told us about! They're coming this way! Look!" he screeched. They all got to their feet and followed him around the side of the diner to the dirt road. In the distance there was a huge dust cloud being thrown up. A low rumble of engines filled the air. They stared in fear. Poison put his hand on his gun out of instinct to protect himself. He shuddered. They grew closer and closer.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? GET IN HERE!" Missile screamed from the door. They were snapped out of their trance and all scarpered into the building. Missile slammed the door and turned around, her eyes wide. "Are you INSANE?" she breathed. "YOU WOULD HAVE DIED. RETARDS!" She slapped Kobra on the arm since he was the one closest to her. They hung their heads shamefully. Then Missile noticed Poisons tear stained face. She shuffled over to him. "...Are you ok?" she asked worriedly.

"It doesn't matter. What matters now is that we stay safe." She raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"Of course. Wait here for just a moment." She disappeared into a room, and was out again in no time carrying two biker helmets, a Halloween mask and a masquerade mask. They all looked at the items wonderingly. "Here," she said quickly, giving Kobra one of the helmets. He held it in his hands and felt it's smooth texture against his skin. He ran his fingers over the white letters printed on the visor – 'GOOD LUCK'. He smirked. The next helmet was given to Jet, who instantly put it on. Missile handed Ghoul the Halloween mask.

"Ironic, huh?" he chuckled weakly, referring to the fact that his birthday fell on Halloween. It was a Frankenstein mask too.

"Suits you perfectly," Poison smiled gently. Finally, Missile handed him the yellow masquerade mask. "What are these FOR, anyway?" he asked her.  
"They know what you look like. You need to stay hidden. These masks will protect you. They're your main disguise against the enemy. Keep them on your person at all times. Remember this: Keep your boots tight, keep your gun close, and die with your mask on if you've got to. In the presence of the enemy, NEVER REMOVE YOUR MASK. Ok?" They nodded and all placed their new disguises over their faces. Missile held out Poison's jacket and smiled with malice. They heard the motor bikes grow ever closer to the diner. Kobra Kid began to shake with fear slightly. Jet put his hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"It's time to do it now and do it loud, Killjoys. They'll stop to check this place out. That's when we attack. Find a position and hide. There's no getting out of this one." Missile beckoned them outside the back and they ran around the side of the diner where they met Show Pony and Agent Cherri Cola.

"You briefed them?" she quizzed, and Missile nodded. "Aim for the head," Cherri informed, turning to the others. "As long as we catch them off guard, this should be easy peasy pumpkin peasy, pumpkin pie mother fucker!" She winked when she saw Poison's expression at her terminology.  
"Where did you hear that?" he asked. She winked again.

"Later," she breathed. "Right now…we've got company…" Her expression turned cold and her features hardened as the Draculoids pulled up outside the diner. They couldn't see the small Killjoy group squatting at the side of it. There were four Draculoids against seven Killjoys. Poison felt a rush of confidence. His brother was quivering beside him. He turned and gave Kobra a reassuring nod before he reached down and pulled his yellow ray gun from it's holster. He didn't like the thought of killing another creature. But from what he'd been told…these…things…they were evil. They killed innocent people. Poison frowned. Suddenly there was a choking sound behind him and a gasp. They span around and saw that Kobra was being dragged away by a rogue Draculoid. They'd been cornered. But how? They hadn't seen other Drac's turn up! Poison filled with rage and threw himself at the white-clothed monster that had it's hands clasped around his brother's neck. He rammed his fist into it's face and punched it hard. The others had already left to fight the other Draculoids. There was another one lurking behind the garbage cans but before it could even lift its gun a large, neat round hole appeared in the middle of it's forehead, and it seeped a thick red liquid. Poison's stomach heaved as its eyes rolled into the back of its skull and it crumpled to the floor. Suddenly the sound of a punch brought him back to reality. Kobra had punched the Drac in the chest after getting to his feet. It stumbled backwards, weezing, but stayed on its feet. Quicker than he thought possible, it whipped out a gun and shot it at Kobra. Kobra screamed as it hit his shoulder and he fell to the dust. An almighty roar erupted from Poison's chest. He aimed his gun at the Drac, focused all of his mind on it's head and fired. There seemed to be no time between the shot being fired and the hole that replaced its eye. It's blood spattered Poison's face since he had been standing so close. It didn't scream like a human would. In fact, it made no noise at all, and that frightened Poison even more. It took a frightening step forward, its face somewhat melting as its mouth hung agape like the living dead. Poison backed away but as he did so fell backwards and landed on the ground. He scrambled away as it grew closer. Why wasn't it dead? He shot it again and again in the chest until it finally fell at his feet, a bloody mess on the floor. He was shaking, and all the colour was drained from his face. He gazed down at the motionless body before him. Yet, in the horror of it all, he felt a wave of confidence hit him hard. He felt…powerful. He felt strong and in control. He eyed his gun and found that he was admiring it, not hating it like before. He got to his feet and kicked the corpse of the Draculoid.

"Good riddance," he spat, his voice full of pure venom and utter hatred.


	15. Chapter 15

Poison dropped to his bleeding brothers side and looked at him desperately.

"How bad do you hurt?" he asked worriedly. Kobra's shoulder was pumping a lot of blood and it looked awful. Kobra went to sit up but hissed and thumped back down.  
"I feel like shit." He moved his head to look at the Draculoid that Poison had just killed. "…Is it…is it dead?" he asked quietly. Poison nodded and Kobra gulped. "Thanks for saving me, bro."

"Any time," Poison chuckled dryly. They could still hear the others fighting on the other side of the diner.

"We need to go help them!" Kobra growled, pushing himself to his feet before Poison could stop him.  
"No! I'll go! You go and lock yourself in the cellar under the diner. You're hurt. I'll come find you after," Poison ordered.

"But-" Kobra began to protest.

"No buts. GO!" Poison snarled and Kobra threw himself into the cellar. Once Poison was sure his brother was safe, he ran around to the side of the diner and peered around the wall. He was two Dracs lying unmoving on the floor, yet somehow there were now three more alive. Poison tensed up when he saw Jet dragging himself across the sand towards the diner, his leg leaving behind a large trail of blood. He shuddered. This was like a mini war zone. He just wanted it all to stop. He aimed and fired at a Drac advancing on Jet and the Drac dropped like a bullet shell. Stealthily, he snuck over to Jet and helped him into the diner.  
"Ow!" Jet grumbled as Poison lifted him onto a chair.

"DOC, GET OUT HERE!" Poison yelled and Dr. Death was at his side in a flash.

"I've got this, Poison. Sounds like they need you out there. Go, brother." Poison nodded at both Jet and Dr. D and ran to the door. He wrenched it open and held his gun straight out in front of him. He gasped when the window beside him smashed from a laser beam. He dropped to the floor and rolled behind a bush. He almost laughed at how commando it all was. He went to stand up but was pushed forwards by something behind him. His face smashed into the ground and he cried out in pain. But sucking it up, he flipped himself over and kicked out blindly at whatever had pushed him. His boots came in contact with something fleshy and soft, and he heard a loud exhale of breath. He focused and saw a Drac fall to the ground. He jumped up and kicked it in the side hard, but it grabbed his leg and yanked him down. He landed on top of the Drac and scrambled to get to his feet, but it pulled his hair hard and tossed him back down. Dirt scratched his eyes and he lashed out with his fists, sometimes making contact, sometimes not. He felt exhilarated and pleased when he heard the Drac gasp in pain. The dirt in his eyes had blinded him temporarily so he ad no idea what parts of the Drac he was hitting. He felt himself be thrown off and he landed on the ground with a thud, sending a sharp pain up his spine. He tried desperately to see, but his eyes hurt too much. Poison groped out with his hands and his fingers met something rubbery and dry. He pulled it quickly and held it in his hands. Suddenly, strong hands clasped around his neck and squeezed. He couldn't breathe. His eyes bulged in their sockets. He tried to push the Drac off of him but he was growing weaker and weaker by the second. His shaking hand felt for his gun and he pulled it from it's holster. He had no idea where he shot the Drac, but he fired and the evil bastard let go of his neck and collapsed on top of him. He managed to get his hands to his face and rub his eyes, finally able to see again. His eyes stung, but his gaze fell upon the creature that was crushing him under its weight. Its head was on his chest and he could see its mass of black hair. It's face was pressed against his chest. He tried to push it off but it was too heavy. It was then that his fingers felt the same rubbery textured thing he'd felt before. He lifted it to his face and realised it was the Draculoids mask. That must mean that…it's face was showing. Would it still look human? Would whatever changed it into such an evil, psychotic robot caused its face to change? He wasn't sure if it was dead or not. He couldn't feel it breathing.  
"IS EVERYONE OK?" someone yelled suddenly. It was Cherri. He heard a few "yes's" in reply, and yelled back "YES!" himself.  
"Would someone get this THING off of me?" he called hopefully, and he heard a few sets of footsteps rush towards him.  
"Well that's a sticky situation!" Pony joked. Poison saw Ghoul smiling weakly down at him.

"You survived then?" Poison chuckled as much as he could, but it was hard when there was a body lying like a dead weight on your chest. Ghoul nodded.

"Yep! I'm all good," Ghoul replied.

"Let's get this thing off of you, yeah?" Pony said finally, and Poison breathed out a sigh of relief. Cherri stepped forward and pushed it from him. It rolled off and she screamed. So did Pony. Ghoul cursed loudly. Over and over again.  
"What is it?" Poison asked, frightened of the answer. Cherri raised a shaky, pointing finger at the Draculoid. Poison sat up and looked at it. It was then that he wished he hadn't. All the feeling seemed to drain from him. He sat there, numb and cold, staring at it. He couldn't fully comprehend what he was seeing.

There, on the sand of the 2019 desert, lay someone whom the all recognised. His mop of black hair covered half of his face, but his identity was clear. Especially since his doppelganger was sitting right beside him, staring down upon him, wide-eyed and afraid. Afraid of what the future would hold for them all.


	16. Chapter 16

They all stared at Gerard Way lying in a pool of his own blood on the floor. None of them dared to even breathe. Poison's throat had caved in. His hand reached out to his Draculoid double and brushed the hair out of his face. He gazed upon the face he only saw when he looked at his reflection. It was so…so completely strange. He'd killed himself. He'd killed himself. Ghoul dropped to his knees and leant over the body.  
"…Fuck…" he breathed. "…Fuck…" he repeated. He put out a quivering hand and touched Gerard's face. He withdrew his hand back instantly and squeaked a little.

"What?" Poison cried.

"It's alive… I felt it's breath on my hand…" Ghoul shivered and backed away. Gerard had been shot in the abdomen, and there was a rather large gaping wound just above his crotch. Cherri finally managed to move from being frozen with fear. She crouched down beside Poison.

"We need to get him inside. Ghoul, help me." And with that they heaved the ruptured body into the depths of the diner, where a few more shrieks erupted.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Jet cried, tears springing to his eyes as he laid his eyes upon the familiar face. None of them could come to terms with it. Suddenly the back door flew open and Kobra Kid stormed in.  
"What's all the commotion about?" he asked anxiously, walking over. "I heard the screams and-" He saw the body. "Oh my…fuck…" he gasped and dropped to his knees. He clutched his shoulder and breathed hard in pain, but he was unable to truly accept what he was seeing. He looked around for Poison and found his brothers grave face staring at Gerard. Suddenly, it moved. They all screamed and jumped back.  
"Shit it moved!" Dr. D yelled.

"We fucking know it moved!" Cherri cried, horrified. Gerard's eyes flickered and he groaned.  
"QUICK!" Missile screamed. "LOCK IT DOWN! WITH SOMETHING! ANYTHING!" Pony appeared with a huge length of rope and they bound Gerard to the table lying down.

"I'd better get some Meta-Morphine into him," Dr. D announced, and went off to get his med-kit. Poison looked at his doppelgänger and his stomach flipped when his gaze met the wound again. He could see what his insides looked like. It was gross. Gerard's eyelids flickered again and they all froze. He moaned loudly and his hand lifted up and fell upon the gaping wound. It recoiled instantly as he hissed in pain. He began to regain consciousness and tried to writhe himself from his bindings and growl. Draculoid Gerard was animalistic with no trace of humanity. His eyes were deep set into his skull, with thick dark circles beneath them. His cheeks were gaunt and stressed with age. He must have been at least forty one now. His black hair was slightly matted and unkempt. Poison couldn't believe he was looking at himself. Kobra gulped and moved towards Gerard, but Missile stopped him.  
"It's too dangerous," she muttered to him, shaking her head. Dr. D rolled out with his med kit and pulled up beside the now bucking Draculoid. His eyes - which were yellowing around the edges from premature ageing - were bulging and as wide as they could go. Snarls erupted from deep within his chest and he let out blood-curdling shrieks. They were all afraid of this frightening creature. Gerard snapped his head around and stopped shrieking. The diner fell into a choking silence. Gerard's eyes were transfixed on Poisons. Poison couldn't look away. There was such a malice...such a cruelty in his copycats eyes that it chilled him to the bone. Suddenly, Gerard let out a deep, spine-tingling primal scream, his eyes still fixed on Poisons. Dr. D jabbed a needle into Gerards arm quickly and Gerard collapsed instantly. The diner fell silent again, but that silence was soon replaced by the outburst of sobs from every single killjoy.


	17. Chapter 17

**17**

They moved the unconscious Gerard into the cellar whilst Dr. Death dealt with Kobra's shoulder. Poison fainted a little while later under the whole aftermath of it all. Fun Ghoul and Jet Star carried him to his room. When the laid him down his eyes flickered open and he just stared at the ceiling.

"That…was me…" he would say every once in a while. He refused to eat and only took little sips of water when he was forced to. All that span around in his head was images of that face…that evil face… Ghoul watched him worriedly. He turned to Jet.

"He's freaking out. Like, I would if I saw myself like that!"

"…We probably ARE like that…somewhere out there…" Jet gazed out of the window across the desert. He walked up to it and put his hands on the glass. He saw the dead Draculoids lying in their blood and his stomach churned. They were a band…a musical band…not killers. Even if those things WERE so evil…Did that make them any less worthy than himself? They had been like him once…normal…loving…_human. _What had BL/ind DONE to them? His hands gripped the window pane tightly. "This isn't right…" he muttered numbly. Ghoul rubbed his back.  
"I know," he replied.

Missile slid the glass of water to Cherri and she downed it quickly.  
"That's far TOO coincidental," she mumbled again. Missile shrugged.

"Maybe it WAS just a coincidence?" she answered, absentmindedly running her finger around the edge of her empty glass. Cherri shook her head.

"No, there HAS to be a reason for Poison's Draculoid double to just show up like that. Out of ALL THE GODDAMN DRACS. He just HAD to shoot HIS one." She drummed her fingers on the table and sighed loudly. Kobra walked in from a back room and silently passed them. They heard his door shut.

"They're all affected by this. It's a major thing to see something like…that…" Pony piped up. Missile nodded.

"This hit them hard. They're so new to it all and suddenly got blasted with 'oh hey! Guess what? You just shot yourself!'" Dr. Death wheeled himself in and pulled up at the table.

"Kobra Kid just had a bit of a break down…" he muttered. "It was tough to watch. He can't deal with the fact that his brother is underneath us in the cellar…like…like that…" He scooped up a glass and filled it with water from the jug. He gulped it down and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

"We need to keep it alive, make it talk…tell us things we could find useful…" Cherri said, mostly to herself.

"Cherri, did you SEE that thing? It don't look like it's gonna be doing much talking. SCREAMING more like…" Dr. D reminded her. She rolled her eyes and lay back against the chair.

Ghoul and Jet left the room when Poison ordered them out. They didn't go easily, but he yelled at them so much that they gave up and left him alone. He sat staring into space for a while, and in some sort of trance he crept out of his room and to the back of the diner. He looked at the cellar dors apprehensively. He knew what was down there. Slowly, he opened the latch and slid inside. He could hear it's low and heavy breathing the moment his head was submerged beneath the door. His own breath – shallow and almost silent – slowed down to match his doppelgangers rhythmic breath. He stepped quietly, and was swallowed by the darkness. He didn't know where it was. His hands fumbled shakily for a light switch on the wall…anything. He jumped when his fingers met a string, and he pulled it. The room was illuminated dimly by a single bulb hanging from the ceiling. The light fell upon the body on the table that was bound down by thick ropes. He stood for a while, frozen. He just…stared. It was…him. That was his nose…his chin…his old hair… It looked so peaceful now. It's chest raised up and down as it breathed. Poison moved towards it, worried it might suddenly awaken and snap at him. When he reached it's side, he gazed upon his face. His trembling fingers touched its cheek ever so softly. There were crows feet wrinkles at the corners of its eyes which he touched gently. He shivered with fear. It was a lot thinner than he was. Almost skeletal. Yet muscular at the same time. Almost choosing not to do it, he put his fingers at its eye and prised it open. His eyes…the hazel iris with the funny brown smudge around the centre. The pupil retracted when the light hit it, making it look as though it was waking up. He nearly jumped and nearly prodded it in the eye. He sighed with relief. There was a funny yellow colour at the edges of the whites. It frightened him. Suddenly it grunted. He flung himself backwards against the wall and watched as it blinked. It stared at the low ceiling for a while, unmoving. It's eyes began to shine in the light. It looked as though it was…crying? Poison tried to shuffle up the steps but slipped and made a noise. It's head slowly turned to look at him. They stared at each other for a moment. For a moment…. It looked… sad. He looked into it's eyes and saw resentment. He swore that he saw it. But almost as quick as it had been there, it was replaced by the same malevolence he'd seen before. It's forehead creased as it frowned. It's mouth opened and it let out a ear-drum ripping scream. Poison tried to move but he was frozen to the spot just watching it. It began to writhe against it's ropes again. Poison watched helplessly as it fought to get an arm free.

Which it did.

It yanked its arm out and began pulling the ropes apart. Poison's heart stopped dead. He couldn't move. He was frozen with fear. His eyes widened further as it released it's other arm. There was a huge BANG as the doors above him flew open. Cherri, Pony and Missile sped past him and threw themselves onto Gerard. Missile grabbed more rope as Cherri and Pony pressed him against the table. He hissed and snarled in the faces. Missile then rammed a needle into his arm and he was knocked out again. His three rescuers breathed a sigh of relief. When they turned to look at Poison, he had already passed out on the floor.


	18. Chapter 18

**18**

**~LATER THAT NIGHT~**

They all sat together in silence. No one really knew what to say. Poison had been in his room all day and refused to come out. Kobra was always staring into space and Ghoul and Jet were incapable of speaking. Cherri, Dr. D, Show Pony and Missile wanted to reassure them and tell them that it would all be ok, but they had no idea if it actually would be. They'd never heard of anyone holding a Draculoid hostage before. Dr. D had been issuing regular doses of Deeper Sleeper to Gerard so that he wouldn't be any trouble. Suddenly, Poison appeared at the end of the room. He looked like a zombie – his eyes were drained and his expression vacant. He walked over slowly and avoided all of their eyes.

"Can I…can I have something to eat?" he muttered at Cherri. She nodded and left the room for the kitchen. Poison sat in a booth alone, his eyes on the floor. Kobra couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't see his brother like this. He got up and sat beside Poison. He put his arm around his shoulders.

"I'm always here for you bro. No matter what," he said plainly. Poison nodded and rested his head against Kobra's arm.

"I know." Kobra put his head on top of his brothers until Cherri arrived with the kibble crap. She placed the can before Poison, a fork stuck in the sludge. Poison's nose wrinkled as he looked at it.

"That's gross," he mused.

"Yep. But it's all we can offer, so eat up," Cherri advised. Poison shuddered and stuck the fork in his mouth. He gagged a little, but swallowed it with a face of horror.

"That's…that's shit that is. Like, ACTUAL shit in a can. Fuck that, I think I'd rather starve." He threw the fork on the table and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. "You guys actually live off of that?" Missile appeared beside him and held the fork to his mouth.  
"Open wide, Party Poison. Pretend it's chocolate! That's what I do!" She smiled at him widely and encouragingly. He raised an unamused eyebrow at her.

"You're kidding me, right?" he sighed. She shook her head and continued smiling.

"Nope. Here comes the Trans-am!" she giggled, and wove the fork through the air to his tightly shut mouth.

"Uh-uh" he said through his closed mouth.

"You gotta! You can't die through starvation. That's not glorious at all. 'How did he die?' they'll ask. 'Oh, through being too damn WUSSY'." Missile put her hands on her hips and stared him down.

"FINE. I'll eat your shit, but it's not MY fault if I puke on you afterwards and you go running a mile…" Poison's nose wrinkled in disgust as he lifted the fork to his mouth. He sniffed it and gagged, repulsed. He tipped the contents into his mouth and ate it, with every set of eyes in the room on him. His face crinkled up as he chewed and swallowed. He gagged again.

"That is awful."  
"I know," Missile said cheerfully, happy her job was complete as Poison shovelled another forkful into his mouth. Though he'd put up a fuss, he was IMMENSELY hungry and any form of edible item was enough for him. Finally the can lay empty on the table and a rather contented yet disgusted Poison sat with his eyes closed, his head on Ghoul's welcoming shoulder. Without realising it, he fell asleep right then and there, forgetting about the copycat of himself residing in the basement, forgetting about the fact that he was in the future. There, leaning against Ghoul, he drifted away into subconscious. It felt as though he had only just closed his eyes when someone began softly shaking him. He blinked open his eyes and saw Ghoul staring down at him. He realised his head was in Ghoul's crotch. His eyes widened.

"Oh."

"Yeah. You kinda slid down there a little while ago. I decided to leave you. But, my legs hurt now. So…get the fuck off." Ghoul winked and Poison sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"How long was I out?" he asked, yawning.

"About two hours?"

"You let me sleep on you for TWO HOURS?" Poison replied, shocked.

"Yeah, I mean, you've been through some tough shit and need your rest. Plus, you're pretty when you sleep," Ghoul teased, prodding his best friends arm. Poison chuckled and stood up, stretching. He then realised that it was only he and Ghoul left in the main room.

"Where is everyone else?" he asked wonderingly.

"They're all in bed. They left about half an hour ago. I thought I'd let you catch a few more z's before I woke you up." Ghoul smiled at Poison and stood up too. "I'm gonna go to bed. See you tomorrow, bro." They hugged and parted ways, leaving Poison alone. He shuffled into his room, and collapsed onto his bed where he quickly fell asleep again. Which was lucky, because just as he fell into dreamland his doppelganger began groaning like a vicious beast from deep beneath him.

"Time for another dose of Deeper Sleeper…" thought Cherri dozily.


	19. Chapter 19

**19**

Poison awoke feeling groggy and numb. His mind had replayed the terrible events of yesterday all through the night, giving him nightmares and sleep terrors. He had visions of that horrible…creature residing in the basement – it's eyes, the way they glared with such ferocity…He had been running from himself, down an empty road. But however much he tried to run, his legs were heavy and he had to drag them along. His Draculoid was gaining on him…Getting closer…And closer…Poison's heartbeat rang in his ears. Hands like claws reached out and grabbed his back, pulling him to the ground. He was fighting himself again, but this time, his other half was winning. He heard the click of a ray gun and the gunshot fire. He had awoken with a start about five times during the night from the same recurring nightmare. Finally, morning had come. He sat up and rubbed his swollen eyes, blinking in the heavy sunlight that rained all over the room. He stretched his tired limbs and pulled himself to his feet. He dressed solemnly and walked out into the main room of the diner. No one was there but him. He slid into a booth and put his head on his arms. He sat there for a while, staring into nothingness. Suddenly the back door opened and Cherri entered from outside, fully-clothed and carrying a needle. She smiled weakly at him as she crossed the room. She threw the needle in the trash and sat opposite him.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Morning…" he mumbled, avoiding her gaze. "You were with him?"

"Yes. I had to give him some more Deeper Sleeper to keep him stable." He gulped and nodded, understanding. He still hadn't lifted his head from his arms. Cherri leant across and patted his arched back. "I don't know what to say to comfort you, Poison. This must be so difficult to take in…"

"It is. I can't…I physically CANNOT comprehend what I saw yesterday. I KILLED someone yesterday. No, wait, I killed TWO someone's yesterday. PEOPLE. LIVING, BREATHING PEOPLE. But, I felt…GOOD afterwards…And I hate that…" She grimaced and didn't quite know how to respond. She knew the feeling. She remembered her first kill like it was only yesterday. The Draculoids that had torn her away from Henry….She had pulled one of their guns from them…And shot them both, watching their blood spurt from their head wounds with satisfaction. She had watched their eyes roll, their heads loll, and their bodies crumple into a gory mess. She felt pleased in spite of herself that these freaks were dead at her hand. She kicked their empty corpses and fled to the desert, where she joined her group…her recently lost group… Enigmatic Explosion….Klasik Kaleidoscope…Cyber Statics…Her BEST friends…Dead. Gone with the desert winds. She suddenly felt a finger on her cheek. She snapped back into reality and realised Poison was touching her face, a concerned expression gracing his own.  
"You're crying…Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. He had been brushing the tears away that had been falling from her eyes unknowingly. She gasped a little and touched her wet cheeks.  
"I'm so sorry…I was…reminiscing about the past…" she mumbled gently, choking a little on her sobs. Then, reality hit and she realised how pathetic she looked. She furiously rubbed the tears away. "Sorry, I lost it for a moment there. Got to keep a strong façade on out here." He nodded, though he was still unsure about her. She seemed like someone who stored up her emotions inside her, someone who was very closed in. He decided, for her dignity, he would change the topic.

"So. What you said before the big attack. 'Easy peasy pumpkin peasy, pumkin pie mother fucker'? Remember that? WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT?" He was shocked. HE'D USED THAT PHRASE. He'd been drunk out of his mind whilst playing a soccer game on tour. He shuddered remember those dark days of alcoholism and drug abuse. She winked at him.  
"That's what you get when you love a band WAY too much. You start quoting them…" She laughed and his eyes widened.

"YOU were a fan of…of…US?" His jaw nearly hit the table. She grinned widely.

"One of you're BIGGEST fans. I went to like, eight shows? I LOVED you guys!" She remembered Poison's stage presence, Ghoul's energy, Jets immense guitar skill and Kobra's ace bass. Back then… back before the bombs… Her room had been filled with posters of My Chemical Romance. Her iPod was full of their songs.  
"Oh my God… This…this must be weird for you then…?" He motioned at them both and she nodded, laughing.  
"A little. Dude, I crushed on you so bad!" She burst out into fits of giggles and he blushed heavily.

"Really?" he chuckled.

"Hell yeah!"

"…Do you still?" he asked more seriously, yet still had humour in his voice. She froze for a moment, then her face turned grave.

"I…I don't love anyone anymore. Not since…" Henry flashed in her mind. His face…his frightened face as he was tore from her. She had promised herself that no one would replace him. She'd made it her life's mission to find him. She refused to believe he was a Draculoid.

"…Since…?" Poison asked quietly. She tried so hard to tell him. But she'd never told anyone about Henry before. Tears welled up in her eyes, though she'd tried to stop them from flowing.  
"Since…since my fiancé was taken…Oh…oh Henry…!" She collapsed onto the tabletop and sobbed violently for the first time in front of anyone. Poison gasped and flung himself into the seat beside her. He threw his arms around her and pulled her into his chest where cried hard into his chest. He stroked her long blonde hair.

"It's going to be ok," he cooed, though he had no idea what had happened to Henry. She groped at his shoulders and bawled harder as she pressed herself to him. He hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head.  
"Henry…My poor Henry…" she whimpered.


	20. Chapter 20

**20**

Bandit blinked her long eyelashes open. She sat up and stretched, the sunlight gleaming through the huge glass window warming her fair skin. She yawned and rubbed her eyes hurriedly, and clambered out of bed. She skipped over to the window and peered down at the people already scurrying about in the city deep below the skyscraper she lived in. Her nose was pressed flat against the glass. She sighed and stepped away, going over to her huge closet to choose an outfit for the day. Korse had said something "respectable and smart" since they were going to some sort of meeting today. She skimmed along the expanse of clothing and picked out a black skirt that reached her knees and a white blouse. She pulled a black cardigan over the blouse and sat at her dressing table that was laden with her make-up and things. She brushed her long black hair until it was silky and smooth and her fingers could run through it without catching on any knots. She applied a little mascara to her lashes and a puff of blush to her cheeks. Happy with her appearance, she placed her ring on her finger and stroked it. It was the ring she'd had since she could remember. She didn't know who had given it to her, but she loved it. It was silver with a delicate diamond on the top. Inside the ring was engraved 'We Can Live Forever If You've Got The Time.' She didn't know what it meant. But she loved the saying. Smiling, she went to the door to open it but was met by it opening for her. A woman dressed in a smart suit walked in.

"Korse is waiting for you in the lobby. Hurry now, come along," the woman asked. Nodding obediently, Bandit followed, her footsteps echoing against the white walls. They reached the lobby and Korse smiled at her. She grinned back and ran over to him. He hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"Good morning, B! How did you sleep?" he asked kindly, crouching down to her level.

"Morning! And I slept great! Like a rock. Now, what's this meeting all about then?" she asked, trying to put on a very serious work façade. He laughed and stood up.

"It's a meeting with The Boss. He's come all the way from New York to see you!" She forced a smile onto her face. She HATED The Boss. He was always so serious, he hardly EVER smiled and he was just a bit mean. She shivered a little and Korse put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Hey, lets get this over and done with, and then we'll get you some special coffee from the kitchen, ok?" She grinned. She LOVED coffee. Always had. And she never usually got the special coffee which was anything from mocha's to latte's to cappuccinos! She began to get excited and nodded at Korse, who lead her down the corridor to the boardroom. There he was. In his big, black chair. Staring at her with no sense of kindness in his eyes. Not like Korse had. His blonde hair was longer than it had been when she'd last seen it. He also had a lot of stubble on his face. He looked more…unkempt. He acknowledged her by nodding, and she sat down in a chair next to Korse. Airi Isoda, his advisor - a brisk, sharp Japanese woman with a taut forced smile and a malicious glint in her eye – sat opposite with some paperwork spread out on the desk.

"Hello Bandit," The Boss said monotonously, putting his hand out which she shook. "And how are you today?" Pfft, like he cares, Bandit thought to herself. But she pulled off her "oh-so-innocent-and-naïve" impression.

"I'm wonderful today, sir. And how are you?"

"I would be lying if I said that my nerves weren't frazzled," he replied seriously. "You and I both know that the Music Makers could arrive any day now. I've pulled together the largest army I could muster. We're in dire need of Grace to help save Better Living Industries. If there is anything you know of her whereabouts, I suggest you tell us. Now. Or this won't end well." Korse froze beside her. His jaw went tight.

"Sir, what are you suggesting?" he growled.

"I'm suggesting that Bandit thinks long and hard about where Grace might be. We NEED to know when the Music Makers are coming. If you prove to be invaluable to us…then…well…I'm afraid I'll have to make an exception to the minimum age for BL/ind pills…"

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" Korse roared, standing and slamming his fist on the table.  
"BACK IN YOUR PLACE, ZONE RUNNER! I RUN THIS COMPANY! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK TO ME IN THAT MANNER!" The Boss snarled back, also standing. Korse fell back into his seat and cursed under his breath. Bandit sat, startled and scared. Korse put her hand in his and squeezed it gently. The Boss composed himself and fiddled with his tie. He interlocked his fingers and placed his hands on the table. "I'm giving you three days, Bandit. Three days to tell me where Grace is." He leant forward and their noses were about a metre apart. "I know you know where she is. I'll be back from New York in three days. Goodbye Bandit." He stood and left the room with Airi close behind. Korse and Bandit sat in silence for a while, their hands still clasped together. She turned to Korse, her eyes shimmering with tears.

"You know where she is, don't you?" he breathed. Her lower lip trembled and a sob burst from her lungs. He pulled her into his lap and held her close, her tears dripping onto his shirt. He stroked her hair.

"I'm scared, Papa," she stammered. His heart melted. She hadn't called him that since she was a little girl with bouncy black curls and a teddy bear dragging along the floor. He stroked her hair and cooed in her small ear.

"I'll keep you safe, my darling. I'll never let them hurt you, I promise."


	21. Chapter 21

**21**

Cherri gradually eased up and apologised incessantly to Poison for her outburst. He kept telling her it was ok, but she quickly scarpered off to her room and shut the door behind her. Poison was left alone once more, twiddling his thumbs. What had happened with Cherri was bizarre. He wondered what had happened to Henry. And the fact that she had loved My Chem! He smiled a little at that. Suddenly, a door opened and Poison looked around to see who it was. Poison froze. Dr. D rolled in, oblivious to Poison's presence. He wasn't wearing his sunglasses, and his beard had been shaved off. Poison's jaw must have hit the table. HOW HAD HE NOT RECOGNISED HIM BEFORE. Poison let out a small cry of joy and literally threw himself out of the booth and flung his arms around Dr. Death Defying.

"STEVE!" he squealed, squeezing his friend. Dr. D patted his back and he let go of him, shaking slightly with excitement at a familiar face. A huge grin was covering Dr. D's face.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to recognise me. Personally, I thought you'd catch on when I told you my name in the first place!" he chuckled.

"Man, it was the beard and the sunglasses that got me. BUT OH MY GOD! IT'S YOU!" Tears of happiness welled up in Poison's eyes. "It's REALLY you!" They embraced again, and even Dr. D had a shimmer in his eyes.

"It sure is me. You don't know how good it is to see you after all these years, Gerard," Dr. D replied, smiling and whispering the last word so much that Poison barely heard it. Dr. Death Defying – or Steve Righ, to be exact, was a member of Poison's wife's band – Mindless Self Indulgence. He was the guitarist. Poison COULD NOT believe he had not recognised one of his closest friends from the past. But here he was, alive, safe and REAL. Poison collapsed with disbelief into a booth and Dr. D pulled up at the end of the table.  
"Your…legs…" Poison said, remembering that Dr. D was now in a wheelchair. Dr. D's eyes glazed over sadly.

"I know."

"How did it…happen?" Poison asked.

"I guess it all started back at the Helium Wars… That war wasn't easy on any of us…We never got over that shake. There was about seven months of solid war in 2014, right after the men started getting taken from Battery City and turned into Draculoids. Those beasts were sent out to destroy the Killjoys – there were so many losses on both sides. I was young, fit and badass, turning sand into glass with a laser blast…" He sighed, obviously reminiscing. "I was in a different Killjoy group back then, I hadn't even met Show Pony. No, my unit was one of the toughest around. We were THAT group, you know? The one that even some KILLJOYS feared. It was that year though, that year that really brought the Killjoys together. Some left their groups to join others, people became families – not friends. We all relied on each other. My group were a family. We were all guys too. Speed Demon, G-Force, GyroBolt, Kid Diesel and…and…" Dr. D clenched his fist and let out a crackled cough. His eyes were reddening. "…And…MechaManicac…" Dr. D's eyes squeezed shut. Poison put his hand on his back and rubbed it.

"They got killed?" he stated, not asked. But Dr. D didn't nod.

"I…I never found out. We were outside a mall and…and…we were ambushed by about twenty Dracs. Mainly because we were on the top of The Boss' hit list. We fought as hard as we could. I got shot in the leg so man times I couldn't walk. My unit was glad I hurt my leg. Left more asses for THEM to kick." He chuckled slightly. We thought we could beat them. We were naïve. FAR too naïve. We were overcome. I lost so much blood from my legs that I fainted. When I woke up…I was alone. The Draculoids had obviously thought I was dead and that meant I was useless. They were all…gone…they were all…taken…" He spat the last word out with venom. "Sometimes I wonder how many of my brothers strapped on a Draculoid mask. That's what the Draculoids did at first. They tried to capture Killjoys alive…to be….to be changed…into THEM. Sometimes I wonder…if they even had a choice. Between becoming a Draculoid and death. My brothers weren't killed by the Draculoids. They BECAME Draculoids. How do I know? Because the FUCKING Transmitter I'd hooked up to Battery City's link was FUCKING BROADCASTING IT. They were all 'LOOK WHO WE CAUGHT AREN'T WE CLEVER.' Mother FUCKERS!" Dr. D pounded his fist on the table making Poison jump. "They didn't obviously TELL the people of Battery City that they were going to turn them into Draculoids. NOOO that was all secret. They made them believe they were going to prison. But that was a lie. They were going to stuff their throats with BL/ind pills, wipe their memories fresh clean, and turn them into KILLING MACHINES. My poor brothers!" Dr. D growled. "AND YOU KNOW WHAT THE BEST PART IS?" he said almost manically. His eyes were bulging. "THE BEST PART IS THAT MY BEST FUCKING FRIEND GOT TURNED INTO ONE! THE PERSON I'D SPENT ALL MY ADULT YEARS WITH." It was obvious to Poison that Dr. D had never told people about this all before. He had left it gargling inside of him like a rotting corpse. "  
"Who?" Poison asked quietly.

"Fuck…" Dr. D said simply, crumbling. "You knew him. You all knew him. May his human soul rest in peace…my brother…my Jimmy…" Poison's throat tightened. His hands began to sweat. Jimmy…another of his close friends from the past…and the lead singer of Mindless Self Indulgence. Jimmy and Steve had been so tight it was unbelievable. No wonder Dr. D was in such a bad state.  
"I'm…I'm so sorry…" Poison managed through his choking sobs.

"Well…now you know…" Dr. D said in a high pitch voice which insinuated oncoming sobs. "I miss him, Gerard. I miss him so bad it hurts here." Dr. D held his hand on his heart. They cried together for a while, mourning the loss of one crazy ass mother fucker.


	22. Chapter 22

**22**

When all the others had woken up, Dr. D re-told them everything he had told Poison. Although they were all extremely pleased to see Steve again, the news of Jimmy becoming a Draculoid was difficult to digest. They sat around the booth in silence YET again. Finally, Dr. D coughed and sighed.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make everyone have a major downer…" he said sheepishly.

"It's ok," Poison said, patting Dr. D's shoulder. "It's better that we know." Dr. D's nodded gently.

"I'd better go send out some shit to the air waves," he said decidedly, and before any of the Fabulous Killjoys had a chance to ask him what he was talking about, he had rolled into his room. Ghoul turned to Cherri.

"What did he mean?" he asked.

"Oh! Dr. D is the DJ for the Zones around Battery City. We Killjoys have managed to find a way to use the Transmitters off of the cities radio waves. We can still hook up to their Transmissions, but they don't know when we hack in. They can't trace us using them. What we do is when we meet another Killjoy, we take down their code – everyone has a specific one. Kinda like a cell phone number. That way, Killjoys all around the Zones can keep in touch with each other. And also, everyone listens to Dr. D's radio. Everyone has his code, so he links his Transmitter up to his technical whatever it is and bam, we got ourselves a DJ! He gives out local news, world news and he plays tunes from the past. No one makes music anymore…and that's just heartbreaking…" Cherri sat back and looked troubled. Meanwhile, Missile looked liked she'd had an epiphany.

"Oh! I just remembered! I need to give you guys your Transmitters!" And with that she hurried off out of the room. Moments later she returned with a box. She placed it on the table and pulled it open. The Killjoys peered in. Inside there were four small machines. Missile picked one up and held it so that the Killjoys could see. "So this here is a Transmitter." It looked sort of old-fashioned. It was small enough and slim enough to fit neatly inside most pockets. Half of it was one big blank screen, and the other half was made up of a dial, another smaller screen full of – for some unknown reason – reeling numbers, and a list of frequencies. Poison took the Transmitter from Missile and looked at it more closely. The frequencies were RFDD, BLND, WKIL, KLSK and HRBT. Poison raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he said plainly. Missile chuckled at his confused expression.

"They are the frequencies. RFDD is Dr. D's. BLND is Bl/ind obviously. WKIL is always unavailable, KLSK is the frequency we use to call other Killjoys, and HRBT is for emergencies. It sends out a siren to any Killjoys in the outlying area and alerts them to a Killjoy in distress. Their screen comes up with the exact location of the troubled Killjoy."

"Ahh I see…" Poison replied, finally getting it. He fiddled with some dials and ended up with plain static. Then he found Dr. D's frequency.

"_When my velocity starts to make you sweat then just don't let go and-"_

The Transmitter was ripped from Poison's grasp and switched off almost instantaneously.  
"Uh…Looks like there's a technical difficulty with yours, I'll just fix it!" Missile said in a high pitched voice. Her face was fearful.

"…There's nothing wrong with it! It works perfectly!" Poison went to snatch the Transmitter back but Missile darted out of the way.

"No no! Lemme fix it I-"

"C'MERE YOU LITTLE-" Poison roared, lunging at Missile who squealed and ran away. The rest of the Killjoys sat there in stunned silence as they watched Poison chase Missile Kid around the diner before finally catching her. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled the Transmitter from her hands. He held it high in the air out of her reach and flicked the switch.

"_I can't stop now because I'm dancing. This planet's ours to defend, ain't got no time to pretend. Don't fuck around, this is our last chance…"_

The song continued and they listened. Missile flushed a deep red as Cherri glared at her. Show Pony raced into Dr. D and suddenly his voice crackled on the Transmitter and the song shut off.

"_Sorry Dust Rats, but I have myself some technical problems that I've just got to sort out! Dr. Death will be back in your ear drums in a flash. Over and out." _

The Transmitter was now just emitting static. The Fabulous Killjoys stood and stared at the Transmitter.

"How the HELL do I know that voice?" Jet pondered. "The song…who was it by?"

"Why the fuck weren't we allowed to listen to it?" Kobra interjected.

"Well….I…" Missile began, fumbling over her words.

"The voice sounded so FUCKING familiar!" Jet protested. "It's on the tip of my tongue! Like…ARGH!" He pounded the table with his fist and stood, beginning to pace the room.

"Missile, WHAT is your PROBLEM?" Poison growled as she tried again and again to snatch the Transmitter from him. She sighed and stepped away finally.

"Look…It's just…Well, WE think it's better if you DON'T hear that song…because…well…um…"

"SPIT IT OUT!" Jet roared, desperate to know who had been singing so he could put his mind to rest.

"OK GOD CALM DOWN!" she yelled back, her tiny frame quaking. She breathed out in a huge sigh as Jet Star shrank back a little. She turned and cupped her hand to her mouth. "DOC, SWITCH BACK TO PLANETARY!" There was a pause.

"…ARE YOU SURE…?" came a muffled reply.

"YES." She glared at the Fabulous Killjoys. "QUITE SURE." She twisted the dials on the Transmitter and out flowed Dr. D.

"_This is Dr. Death Defying back on your air waves. Sorry about that little corruption. Seeing as I had to shut you out half way through that song, I'll start again. So here you go, Motor Babies, for your entertainment…I give you…Planetary (GO)!"_

Sirens flooded from the Transmitter. The Killjoys listened. After a little while, the voice kicked in. The Killjoys listened harder. Finally, Poison gasped.

"…That's…that's…._me_."


	23. Chapter 23

**23**

They were shocked.  
"B...but..." was all Ghoul managed.  
"That's...that can't be US! Synths? We'd never even discussed synths!" Poison flustered.  
"Well obviously you did...at some point..." Missile pointed out. There was a moment of silence.  
"That means...we obviously make it back to the past, right?" Kobra mused. "If we produce more music?" Missile nodded.  
"It would seem so. As long as you kill The Boss and bring down Bl/ind. That way we can safely send you back. Also...you can't die here. If you die here... You can't go back. The past will play out like none of this ever happened, and the future of the human race would be doomed. Everyone would be subjected to Bl/ind's wrath. Everyone would be perfect." She shuddered. "If you can destroy Bl/ind, then you've saved the world. You'd save the entire human race from living the same perfect lives. No one would be different. No special talents, no way to think for themselves…You've just GOT to help us! I know it seems impossible, but seeing that you're music is playing through the stereo, there must be way." The Killjoys sat a while, contemplating.  
"We...we really have to do this, don't we?" Jet stuttered. Missile nodded.  
"Yes."

***1 HOUR LATER***

Cherri opened the hatch and walked down into the cellar. She heard his breathing and shivered. Pulling the cord, the light flashed on. She walked over to the unconscious Draculoid and removed the empty bag of liquid nutrients that was connected via a needle to his wrist. His skin was less translucent now, she noticed. She could see the veins less than before. She quickly replaced the empty bag with a new one and watched the liquid filter down the thin tube to his skin. This was what was feeding him and keeping him alive. Next, she checked his pulse. It wasn't as quick as before. It wasn't as dangerous as it had been. As he slept, she watched his face. No one would ever have thought he'd been a mindless killer. She touched his cheek slightly and was shocked by the sudden warmth that met her fingertips. Before he had been almost cold. He was...changing? Confused and eager to know more, she lifted his chapped lip back to see blunter teeth. Filled with a burning curiosity, she prised open his eyelid and his eyes weren't yellow anymore.  
"What...?" she asked herself, studying him. He suddenly grunted and she realised she hadn't given him his dose of Deeper Sleeper which was the main objective of her journey down here. She backed away and grabbed her bag filled with medical items, rooting through it to find the sedatives. There was a cough.  
"What...where..." came a chilling rasp from behind her. She span around wide-eyed to see him lying there, his eyes staring straight at the ceiling. He was shaking. She saw something in his eyes that shocked her to the core. She saw FEAR. Gasping and afraid, she stood. He turned his head and looked at her. He blinked. They stared at each other for an age. Then he just...turned his head back to look at the ceiling.  
"...Gerard...?" she whispered. He tensed a little, but then relaxed and blinked.  
"Where...am I?" he breathed. Fright shaking her, she shuffled closer. How was he like this now? How was he more...human? Was it...could it be that something was...wearing off? Some sort of...medication? Of COURSE. That was it! She moved to beside him and he blinked at her. He was coming back to life. His humanity was returning. She could hardly contain her relief and joy that there was hope for Draculoids after all. His hazel eyes were wary.  
"Where...am I?" he repeated in a scratching voice, like it hurt him to speak.  
"...You're safe." she replied softly, taking his still claw-like hand. Tears rolled down her cheeks and dripped onto his sleeve. He watched them fall. "You're safe now."

"Cherri? Is everything ok?" Poison called worriedly down the hole in the ground. She had been down there far too long. There was no reply. He didn't want to go down there. He didn't want to see...it. It was then that he heard muffled sobs from deep within. Deciding what was right, he threw himself down and pulled his ray gun out in the process. But when he finally laid eyes on the situation, he let his gun drop to the floor with a clatter. She was untying the ropes. He gasped and grabbed her, pulling her back.  
"What are you DOING?" he screamed, glancing at the body on the table. It glanced back at him.  
"...what..." it stammered confusedly. Stunned, Poison fell back and scrambled away.  
"It spoke! It goddamn spoke! In my voice!" he jittered.  
"I know! He's becoming human again!" Cherri squealed excitedly.  
"Why are you untying the ropes!" Poison asked frantically.  
"Because he's not dangerous anymore!" she replied.  
"You don't know that!" Quickly Poison bound his doppelganger again and stood back, breathing hard. He fought Cherri off as he rammed a Deeper Sleeper into its arm. It's eyes shut instantaneously.  
"How could you? This is a breakthrough! We've discovered that Drac's are only Drac's because of pills! They have a chance to be normal!"  
"That doesn't erase the fact that it's still killed people! It's a MURDERER, Cherri! No matter what state of mind it's in, there is still innocent blood on its hands!" She paused.  
"I...I...guess...but...he just seemed so...lost..." She trembled and dropped to her knees. He sat beside her.  
"Look. Once he comes around completely...we'll...talk to him, ok?" She nodded.  
"O...ok..." she sighed, defeated. He placed an arm around her shoulder and helped her to her feet. He scooped up her Med Kit and they walked up the creaky steps. Cherri took one last glance back at the Draculoid on the table. "No", she told herself. "Not a Draculoid. A _man._"


	24. Chapter 24

Bandit stared out of the window. Her legs were still. Usually when she sat on a chair, they swung back and forth. Usually she was happy. Right now, she was scared. She imagined Grace out there. Was she alone? Had she found people to treat her alright? She wasn't going to tell The Boss. She'd rather lose her memory via BL/ind pills than know she had led them to Grace. The door opened behind her and Korse walked in. He sat beside her.

"I know you don't want to do this. But think of how many people you will be saving. Think of all the good you'll be doing."

"You know none of this is good, Korse. I've seen the future. I know what The Boss wants. Power, control. HE was part of the reason that this world ended up the way it has. Why should I help someone who killed off half of humanity?" There was silence.

"You know that's a lie. It was an underground terrorist society that set off the bombs. The Boss wants to help get the world back on its feet again. He doesn't want people to live in fear. That's what the pills are for. To make them forget the horrors of the past." Korse helped Bandit to her feet but she didn't look him in the eye.

"I know what I saw. I'm not telling him anything. He can go stuff that up his-"

"BANDIT, YOU WILL DO AS YOU ARE TOLD. YOU KNOW VITAL INFORMATION TO THE GOVERNMENT THAT CANNOT BE SUPPRESSED! IF YOU DON'T GIVE IT OVER TO THE BOSS THEN HE WILL MAKE YOU LOSE YOURSELF, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" He was breathing hard, shocked he had shouted at her. She had recoiled, quivering slightly.

"I'm sorry!" she whimpered. "But I personally don't care about myself! Grace is out there doing the right thing while I'm stuck here pretending that I think all this around me is benefiting people! It's not benefitting anyone! Everyone is the _same. _There's no one with talent, no people that stand out! It's just a…an _existence. _It can hardly be called a life at all!" Korse's eyes widened. He hated the fact that he agreed with her. But he couldn't. Because if he went against any orders, he would be killed. His eyes shone.

"If you don't tell The Boss the truth…I will have to resort to telling him that you are lying. That way he'll get it out of you…somehow… I'm sorry sweetheart, but it's for the greater good!" Tears filled her eyes.

"I thought you loved me!" she bawled. "Why would you do that to me?" Shock was all over her face. He went to run to her but she backed away, hitting her back against the wall.

"Of course I love you! With all my heart! But you'll be saving the whole human race by saving The Boss!"

"SAVING THEM FROM WHAT? FROM _WHAT_ EXACTLY? FROM THEMSELVES? FROM THE PEOPLE THEY TRULY ARE? I KNOW YOU SEE IT TOO! DON'T DENY IT! YOU LOOK OUT OF THAT WINDOW AND TELL ME THAT WHAT YOU SEE DOESN'T MAKE YOU FEEL SADNESS TO YOUR CORE. ALL OF THOSE PEOPLE. WHO USED TO BE DIFFERENT. WHO HAD _PERSONALITY. _LOOK AT THEM. LOOK WHAT THEY HAVE _BECOME! _IF I DON'T SAVE THIS GODDAMN BOSS THEN THE WHOLE WORLD WILL BE MUCH BETTER OFF!_"_ She screamed and dashed from the room leaving Korse stranded and alone. He sank to his knees and put his hands over his face. She was right. But it didn't matter if she was right or wrong. He had a job to do. If he didn't do it, he would die. And all he wanted was for he and she to be together. For him to be a proper father. Once The Boss was safe and the so called 'Music Makers' were abolished, and all the Killjoys became a part of BL/ind plans, everything would settle down. There wouldn't always be pressure on everyone to keep the goddamn guy safe. Maybe, maybe he could buy a little house in the city. Bandit and he could live together. He could grow old and she could become a fine young daughter to him. She could marry…and he could have grandchildren. But all that would only happen if she told The Boss what she knew. He'd have to get it out of her one way or another. Korse walked to Bandit's room and knocked on the door. No reply. He opened it gently and saw her sobbing on her bed.

"Oh my darling, I'm so sorry! I understand how you feel." She blinked at him through tear-stained eyes.

"You'll never make me tell! You'll never make me tell!" she cried.

"Shhh I won't make you. Now let's go and get a nice cup of special coffee, ok?" He smiled as her face lit up a little.

"…Sp…special coffee? Really?" Her big hazel eyes made it hard for him to look at her directly.  
"Yes sweetheart." She took his hand and sniffled as they walked. "Wait here for just one second, I just need to go and talk to someone about something." He left her outside head office. I strolled up to Airi Isoda. "I know how to get the information," he breathed. He felt like he was betraying her. But he KNEW what he was doing was right. Airi stood.

"Very well. Where is she?" she demanded.

"Outside…" I choked. She picked up a walkie-talkie.

"Two units to head office. Assist Zone Runner Korse with new plan of action - Operation Information." A voice broke through the static.

"Yes m'am." She placed it back on the desk.  
"So what do propose we do?" she asked.

"…I was thinking…hypnotism. That way…after…we could get her to forget she ever gave us any information at all. She won't have to think…it's her fault…" He sniffed. She rolled her eyes.  
"Korse, you should never have grown so attached to that girl. Look what it's doing to you. It's turning you soft. You used to be so…_uncaring. _So..._detached. _You did your job better then. I suggest if anything happens to the girl, you move on swiftly." He glanced up, shocked.

"What do you mean if anything happens to her?" he growled.

"Well," she began, running her fingers along the desk edge and looking out of her office window. "If somehow this hypnotism doesn't work…and she won't give us the information…you know the outcome… The Boss won't mess around. He'll be done with her, he she comes across as…_unnecessary."_ Airi smirked at the last word. Korse began bubbling with rage.

"It WILL work. Trust me…" And with that he stormed from the room in time to see two S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W units were walking down the hall. The S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W were the people who worked inside the BL/ind corporation. They were the insiders. Draculoids were just the army. Some higher up Draculoids who still possessed the ability to communicate worked inside. But not very many. Not very many at all. Bandit smiled up at me, unknowing of my treachery. I smiled weakly back, and lead her down a hall. She looked puzzled.

"This isn't the way to the kitchen?" she mused.

"…I know…" he sighed sadly, and jammed a small shot of Deeper Sleeper into her shoulder. She collapsed into his arms. "Ok…" Korse nodded at the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W. "Let's get this over with…."


	25. Chapter 25

**25**

**A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY**

**It's been like…forever. I know. And guess what? I'M SORRY. I felt so bad that I hadn't updated, I HAD to sit down and write a chapter. So here ya goooo :D**

Poison and Cherri quickly told the others what they had discovered. Dr. D, Missile and Pony looked stunned.

"WHAT? They revert back to NORMAL? Oh my GOD! This is…this is Nobel Prize worthy stuff, you guys!" Missile flapped, waving her arms about. "Everyone's been thinking that 'once a Drac always a Drac' but NO! OH MY GOD!"

"Missile, sit down and calm your goddamn self. We have to keep this information strictly confidential. Otherwise there will be reckless Killjoys out there trying to catch Dracs to bring them back, which would be EXTREMELY dangerous and lead to a number of unnecessary casualties. I repeat STRICTLY CONFIDENTIAL." She glowered at Missile who hung her head shyly. "Ok, so, we're going to wait and see exactly what happens as whatever it is they fed or gave to him wears off. Once it does, we'll question him and see what he knows. Sound like a plan?"  
"Sure does…" Poison muttered. Everyone turned to look at him. He glanced at them all.  
"Something wrong, bro?" Ghoul asked. Poison shrugged.

"Well…this shit's just gonna get freakier now, you know? I mean…it's gonna be like…me. Like…ME!" He rubbed his face, exasperated. "Am I going to have to talk to…myself….?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Missile smiled sympathetically, placing her hand on Poison's which now rested on the table. He looked at it, and then curled his fingers around hers. She grinned and slid in the chair beside him. It suddenly struck him that Bandit would be this age. She would be so big now. Fighting back the tears, he forced a smile.

"I know." he replied queitly. Then she hugged him. Now THAT brought on the waterworks. He imagined if none of those bombs had ever happened. He imagined that if they'd grown together. He realised he'd never be able to watch her grow, no matter what the outcome of this war was. If they went back to the past…he'd only see her reach three years old. He'd never watch as his little baby turned into a beautiful little lady. And…she'd never have a first day of school – the bombs would make sure of that. He'd been so ready to be a dad. The dad that walked her to school. The dad that helped her when she fell and grazed her knee. The dad that taught her how to ride her bike, how to paint…how to sing. But he'd never be any of those things. He would become what existed down in the cellar. He would become a killer. Tears flooded from his eyes. This whole future experience had made him cry far too much. He had never been a "crier." Everyone gathered round him and Ghoul flung his arms around him.

"You ok?" he asked worriedly. Poison pushed him off gently.

"Look, I just need a little space, ok?" And with that he stood and ran outside, collapsing against the wall. He felt like he was going to throw up, he was sobbing THAT much. His throat was aching terribly from the tears. He threw a fist at the wall and it smashed into it hard. He tried to concentrate on the physical pain and not the pain in his heart, but it was impossible. He sank to his knees and fell into a foetal position. Tucking his knees to his chin, he cried for his baby.

Poison locked himself in his room again. No one knew what was wrong. He'd just had a sudden outburst. Cherri knocked on his door at around 5pm.  
"Do you want something to eat?" she asked through the door. There was no reply. She knocked again. Still nothing. Sighing, she opened the door and found him lying on his bed, curled up tightly. She knelt beside him and rubbed his shoulder. "What's wrong, Poison?" she whispered. He just grunted and sniffled. She continually tried to coax it out of him but was unsuccessful in gaining anything reasonably helpful. Giving up, she left him, and just before she shut the door, Poison sat up. He clambered to his feet and crept from the room and into the cellar. Stooping as he walked down the steps, he breathed in the dank air. He heard it's breathing and shuddered. He hated seeing himself like that, so why was he down there? Poison stepped into the room and flicked on the light. He gasped. It had changed even more. It wasn't skinny anymore. It looked healthy. Also, its hair wasn't matted but sleek and volumized...like it had been all those years ago. Poison clutched the back of a chair and dragged it over to the side of the creature. He acknowledged its hands. They still bared a resemblance of a claw-like mannerism, with the nails slightly hooked and the bones of the hand more pronounced through the skin. He looked at his own hands and how young and unblemished they were. He had no idea why he had come down here. He just needed escape. Sighing, he leant forward in the chair and pulled his knees to his chest, resting his chin on his knees.

"You just can't stay away, _can_ you?" came a gravelly voice. Poison jumped about a foot in the air and fell off of the chair. He scrambled backwards. Gerard let out a deep sigh and opened his eyes. He turned his head and looked at Poison. Poison gulped. It was so WEIRD seeing HIMSELF. Gerard coughed. "I have a question," he rasped. "Why do you look exactly like me?" Poison couldn't speak. This was HIS voice. HIS VOICE. Stuttering and acting retarded in his doppelgangers presence, Poison knew he looked stupid. Gerard was blinking at him, an eyebrow raised. "Ok…so it looks like you aren't going to answer me. What the fuck is this hell hole? Am I in some sort of parallel universe where copies of myself exist and I'm bound to some goddamn table? Is this what I have to endure?" He wriggled against the bindings to prove his point. Poison didn't know how to respond. He hadn't realised he would be THIS incapable of speaking – or doing ANYTHING for that matter. It was all a far too bizarre. He gripped the table which Gerard lay on and stared down at the confused face below him.

"I don't know what any of this is," he breathed. "It's all majorly fucked up." That was all he could manage. He stumbled back, not taking his eyes off of Gerard. Gerard frowned. "I'm…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…even come down here…" he choked, before crawling on his hands and knees up the stairs and into the open, where he crashed into Pony. Ignoring the fact that he'd sent the Killjoy hurtling to the floor, he pushed himself up and ran inside.  
"Poison!" Pony yelled after him, his eyes flicking between the cellar door and the door Poison had just wrenched himself through. Poison flung himself inside his room and fell against the wall. Sweat poured down his pale face and his eyes were wide as anything. He collapsed onto the floor and pulled himself into the corner. He was freaked beyond measure. Completely freaked OUT.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: SORREH SORREH SORREH SORREH I have been forever in updating! I have had some problems with this website sending me emails updating me on other writers updating their fanfics, on reviews on my story and also on message I've been receiving D: So yeah, that's why if I used to be a regular reviewer of your story, I haven't reviewed recently as I had no idea that you updated! SILLEH FAN FICTION WEBSITE. Anyhoo, read on my loverlies :) I have some more written to add to this fanfic but I don't know when I'll be able to update it…. So yes. READ EET. ;P**

The S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W units carried bandit into the nearest office and another one appeared at the door with the device that would hypnotise her into telling them the required information. They laid her down on the couch and Korse stood behind her, betrayal filling his eyes.  
"I'm so sorry," he muttered, stroking a strand of silken black hair from her eyes. Xavier - one of the units - began attaching her to the machine. Korse hissed and cringed when they slid the needle that was as fine a hair into her temple. She jolted slightly in her unconscious and blinked her eyes open.  
"Korse...? What's happening...?" she mumbled sleepily.  
"Shhh sweetheart...nothing. it's nothing..." He ran a finger lightly over her forehead. He hated himself.  
"Inject the hypnotic liquid," he sighed sadly, and watched as a silvery juice filled the tube that led to her needle. Her eyes rolled and they closed. Then her lids began moving rapidly.  
"Bandit. I want you to tell me where Grace is," Korse cooed.  
"In the desert. Somewhere oustide of Battery city."  
"Why is she there?"  
"We made plans for one of us to leave to help the Music Makers when they arrived." Korse froze.  
"What?" he breathed. They had plotted to help the people who would bring down the company? She wasn't the girl he had thought she was. She was committing treason. So was Grace. Clenching his fist he gritted his teeth and growled. He didn't want her to be taken away from him. But she would now. Now that The Boss would know they had commit treason.  
"Where exactly is she, Bandit?" he hissed.  
"We agreed one of us would head north. That's where we saw the Music Makers appearing." Suddenly the door burst open and Airi walked in.  
"Well?" she asked.  
"We have a direction," Korse replied, not looking her in the eye.  
"...Which is...?"  
"North out of the city. We just keep heading north. And...that's where the...Music Makers are."  
"Grace went to help them?" Airi cursed in disgust. "When we FIND that little brat..." Korse decided not to tell Airi about Bandit being part of the plotting. But that was when Xavier stepped up. He cleared his throat.  
"Uh, ma'am? The girl here. She has committed treason. They were in it together." Airi stiffened.  
"Take her to the holding cells downstairs," she ordered immediately.  
"No! Why not just lock her in her room? Don't put her down there! She's just a child!" Korse pleaded.  
"Shut up! Back in your place. You have no say against my orders." She turned back to Xavier.  
"Take her to holding cell 97b. Be back soon." She winked at Xavier and strutted out of the room. Xavier went to pick up Bandit, but Korse lashed out with his fist. The unit span around and smashed him in the nose with his own fist. Crying out in pain, Korse fell against the wall.  
"Don't try and fight me. I may be lower down the ranks than you but if you try and take me on you WILL lose."  
"I can have you tortured," Korse spat back. Xavier smirked.  
"You think Airi would let you do that to me?" Korse grimaced. He knew that Airi paid special attention to Xavier. He had the perfect features, bleach blonde hair and startling blue eyes.  
"You refer to her as M'am. You aren't good enough to call her Airi," Korse growled.  
"She thinks I'm good enough," he laughed snidely.  
"I don't need your idiocy, punk. How DARE you give over the girl to her? Do you think that she deserves to be thrown in an empty, stone-cold cell at her age?" Korse blinked at Bandit who was now out cold.  
"She deserves it because they went behind the governments back and they used their powers to try and bring this company down. It requires punishment."  
"Now see here-" Korse began but collapsed when a hand swiftly wrapped itself around his neck from behind, pulling him to the floor. Choking and unable to see his assailant, he was dragged onto a chair and tied to it.  
"Please! Leave her!" he cried out when the hand around his throat was released. He fought against his bindings. He knew that if he could get her, he could hide her somewhere in the building that would keep her safe and comfortable. But unable to break free, he watched in desperation as Xavier scooped her into his arms.  
"Such a pretty face..." Xavier remarked. "Such a shame it won't be breathing much longer." Korse stiffened.  
"...W...what?" he asked in a strangled voice. He felt faint.  
"You know what happens to people who commit treason. Or help commit it. It's still a death sentence." Xavier grinned widely. How could someone be so evil and so heartless, Korse thought to himself. Sweat began to bead it's way down his forehead.  
"NO!" he yelled, struggling so hard against his bindings that the chair toppled over and he smacked his face on the floor. "Please!" Tears fell down his face. "Please no!" But Xavier just...laughed. An empty, soulless laugh. Korse broke down. He was useless. He could do nothing to help her. Xavier walked to the door.  
"No..." Korse breathed in exhaustion. "...no."  
The other S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W units shut the door behind Xavier. They had her.


	27. Chapter 27

"What did I say?" Pony heard a voice call from below. He widened his eyes and ran down into the cellar. Gerard blinked at him. "I obviously upset the guy."  
"Um...I...I have to...um...go..." Pony gushed, darting back up the stairs. Gerard sighed to himself.  
"Is it my face? Is my face scaring people? No...no it can't be that...my face is too beautiful to scare people." He chuckled. "Bah, who am i kidding. Its totally my face." He eased himself over slightly as his position was uncomfortable. Somehow, the ropes gave way a little. Raising a hopeful eyebrow, he shifted again and found he had more space to move. Raising the other eyebrow, he pushed and pulled against the ropes and eventually they fell to the floor. Stepping down from the table, his back cracked. "Fuckin' OW!" he groaned, his hand instinctively clutching his throbbing spine. Moving slowly and cracking other sleeping joints, he made his way to the cellar staircase. Blinking up at the sunlight streaming through the open door above him, he climbed. He emerged through the opening and peered about. He ached from being tied up for so long. There was a sound of hurried voices inside the building that stood before him. Feeling very disorientated, he took a step. The door burst open and a group of people fell through it. They screeched to a halt just before they crashed into him. A man was inches away from his face, his eyes wide. Gerard heard choked breathing. He recognised those eyes from somewhere...  
"...Hi," Gerard said plainly. "You're kinda...nearly on me." He pushed the man away a little and gasped. Those eyes...that nose...that mouth...  
"FRANKIE?" he cried. "Frankie Iero?" It was his best friend. Last time they had seen each other was...  
_  
"Hey Frank, did you file that paperwork?" Gerard asked from his cubicle. He heard a muffled "not yet!" from the cubicle across from his.  
"Get your ass on it!" he sighed back. "Isoda wants it in for this afternoon!" There was a sound of an office chair sliding. Gerard span around on his own to see the face of his best friend looking at him.  
"Can't you do it? I have a ton of other stuff to do and -"__  
"I don't give two shits. I have a lot of stuff to! But it's YOUR job! SO DO IT!"  
"You ain't no boss of me, Gerard Way!" Frank giggled seriously. Rolling his eyes, Gerard turned back to his work. Suddenly, the PA buzzed over head.__  
*WOULD ALL MALE STAFF PLEASE REPORT TO THE GENERAL OFFICE IMMEDIATELY*  
Frank shrugged as they walked down the hall along with the five other co-workers in their team. Gerard fiddled with his tie nervously. He felt as though he shoudlnt be waking down the corridor. Something told him to turn back. But...He kept going. They entered Airi Isoda's office and she greeted them.  
"Gentlemen. You have been chosen for a special program to help this company work even more smoothly."  
"Like a promotion?" Frank piped up excitedly. Airi raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.  
"...Yes, Mr. Iero. Like a...promotion. Now, if you would kindly step through to the back room, we'll get you kitted out for your new...job." Eagerly, they strolled into the room at the back of Airi's office. They walked into a laboratory.__  
"Were being promoted to scientists?" Gerard asked confusedly. "What's the experiment?"  
"...You are," Airi cackled from behind them. A sharp pain hit Gerards neck. He jolted and snapped his head round to see Scarecrow units standing behind all of his colleagues, jabbing huge needles into their necks. The last thing he saw was Franks frightened expression. His eyes rolled. His world went black.__  
_  
A hand on his shoulder brought him out of his memories and into reality. Again, Frank stood before him. He couldn't believe it. Although his last memories were of that moment in the lab, it felt like it had been years since he'd seen his best friend. Frank looked...afraid?  
"Gerard...? Is...is that you...?" he asked in a whisper.  
"...yes? Who else would i be?"  
"Fucking hell..." Fun Ghoul breathed, teetering on his heels. Just as he fainted, Gerard caught him in his arms. Why did it feel like forever since he'd seen him? Surely the lab incident had happened just yesterday? It was still fresh in his mind...! Was this part of the so called "experiment"? Gerard glanced up at the rest of the group surrounding him. There was a young blonde-haired woman, a small child and a man dressed in spotty lycra pants.  
"What is going _on _here!" Gerard demanded worriedly. The woman squatted down beside him grinning.  
"You're back," she remarked excitedly.  
"Back from where...?"  
"...From...everything," she replied.


	28. Chapter 28

Bandit blinked and a heavy white light shone all around her. 'Am I dead?' she thought confusedly. Soon, her eyes adjusted to the brightness and she found herself in tiny, suffocating room with a huge steel door on the wall opposite. She sat up.  
"Where am I?" she thought aloud. There was no reply. The last thing she remembered she had been in the corridor waiting for Korse to come back from Airi Isoda's office. After that...her mind was clouded. Stepping down from the bed, she noticed she was wearing a plain white shirt and plain White pants. Her feet were bare and the floor was icy beneath them. She was extremely confused. She walked to the door and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge. She tried again and again but made no progress. Soon, she began to quake. Why was she locked here? Suddenly, a small shutter opened on the door and a pair of brown eyes stared down at her.  
"She's awake." the owner of the eyes said in a deep manly voice. The sound of bolts opening sounded and soon the door opened. She went to run out but a strong hand pushed her back.  
"Stay." Airi Isoda ordered. "You're here for committing treason against this company. You are thereby sentenced to death in two weeks time unless you are proven innocent." Bandit's entire world broke down around her. She crumpled to the floor in absolute devastation, unable to comprehend what was happening. Airi smirked and the door shut. She heard the locks turn. She crawled into the corner and cried against the wall. They knew about everything. Somehow they'd made her tell, though she couldn't fathom how. They would go after Grace. They would go after the Music Makers. The Boss would win. Everyone was doomed to a worthless existence. And she would die. At ten years old she would be killed. She hadn't even lived to be a teenager. And all the secrecy - Grace escaping, the Music Makers whereabouts... It would all be pointless. She would die without ever having made a difference. Her nails groped out at the wall, desperate for something to hold on to and cuddle. Finally she collapsed onto her steel bed and scooped her small pillow into her arms. She missed her teddy bear. But this would suffice. She held it close to her body and pleaded with no one to save her. She didn't believe in God. She just believed in the enemy. If God existed, the world wouldn't have ended up like this. He wouldn't have allowed it. Maybe there was a God once...but he gave up. she didn't know. She wanted Korse...her papa...to come and save her. She felt so alone. Would she die alone? And how would they kill her? Lethal injection? Swing from a rope by her neck? ...Killed at gunpoint? Who knew.  
"What delightful things to consider," she sobbed to herself. Finally, she cried herself to sleep.

She didn't know how long she was out for, but eventually she was awoken by the bolts on the door sliding open loudly. She sat up fast, and her head span. Her face was puffy with tears. The door opened and the face of Korse peered in.  
"PAPA!" she cried and flung herself into his arms. Hesitantly, he hugged her back. "Papa I'm so afraid! How did they find out?" She bawled into his ruffled shirt. He prised her off of him. He couldn't bear to think that she still thought so highly of him after what he had done. He was the reason she was here.  
"B...I'm so sorry," he said sadly.  
"For what?" She looked up at him, a confused expression plastered on her face. Her frightened eyes were shining. "...I'm the reason...why you're trapped in here..."  
"Don't blame yourself, papa! It's not your fault!"  
"Oh but it is, my darling. I was the one who got you to tell us everything. We hypnotised you." He was on the brink of tears as he watched her expression change throughout his little speech. Now she wore a look of absolute hatred. It burned in her eyes.  
"Get out..." she muttered under her breath.  
"Bandit I'm sorry I-"  
"I said get out," she repeated, shaking in fury.  
"Please I-"  
"I SAID GET OUT!" she screamed, punching him in the chest with her small nimble fists. Although it wasn't hurting Korse too badly, to actually see her wanting to inflict actual physical pain on him was heartbreaking. What had he done? He backed away and closed the door, collapsing against it on the other side. He heard her crying through the tough metal. What had he DONE? He'd given his baby a death sentence. And she hated him. He buried his face in his hands. He heard heels clicking down the corridor towards him and he glanced up to we see Airi advancing down the corridor. She stopped beside him.  
"Her trial is in one week. For now, she stays here. If you make Any Attempt at getting her out of here I'll have your head on a silver platter." she raised an eyebrow at Korse's disbelieving expression. "Yes, I CAN make that happen. Now get up." Korse scraped himself to his feet. "Good. Now, I have made plans for you and eight Draculoids to head out to the north in three days time. You will take the Music Makers by surprise and kill them. You will return with Grace so she can be trialled along with Bandit." Korse went to protest but Airi raised a silencing finger. "Do not disagree. You will complete this assignment and not complain." Korse nodded solemnly and she strutted away.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT. AND IT'S MOSTLY DIALECT. BUT. YEAH. xD**

Cherri held Ghoul under his arms whilst Pony held his feet. They heaved his unconscious body through the door and into a booth with difficulty, but they managed. Kobra and Jet emerged from Poison's room.  
"The guy's gone mental! Like, talking gibberish and shit! Wait...what happened to him?" Jet asked, pointing at Ghoul.  
"Um..." Cherri began just as the backdoor reopened. She only had to see the expression on their faces to know who had just entered the diner. Kobra had the widest eyes Cherri had ever seen, and Jet was gasping and muttering loudly. Cherri looked over at Gerard, who stood awkwardly by the door. He wore a confused expression as he stared at Kobra and Jet.  
"Ray...? ...Mikey...?" he questioned. Kobra all but managed a nod. Jet coughed and walked forward. Hesitantly, he stood a metre in front of Gerard.  
"...Look at you...you're all..._normal_ and stuff..." Jet breathed, poking Gerard's cheek like a small child. Gerard batted his hand away.  
"Fuck you with all this talk! You sound as though I've been through some massive change or something! Can I not leave you guys for five minutes just so I can go to work?" The room hushed. No one knew _what _he was talking about. He frowned. "What the hell did Airi's experiment do to me? Send me to some shit hole in the desert? And why are you two here? You don't even work for the company! I'm so confused!" He rubbed his temples. "And who are _you_ people?" He gestured at Cherri and Pony, and then at Missile Kid beside him. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" He began breathing hard and a low rumble gathered in his chest. Everyone backed away. He doubled over and clutched his knees, breathing even coarser. Then his head snapped up. His eyes were suddenly yellow again and he hunched a little, snarling.  
"Calm down, Gerard..." Cherri stammered. Her hand quivered over her ray gun at her side.  
"He's not fully over the drugs yet!" Missile gasped. Gerard growled. He looked wild again, but not as badly as he had. Not at all. No, this was mild. But still scary for them. Suddenly, Kobra dashed in front of Gerard and held his hand.  
"Hey Gee! Gee it's me! Your kid brother, Mikey!" Everyone thought Kobra was a goner. But Gerard's breathing slowed. He stood straight again, then stooped, and then fell to the floor with a crash.  
"What...just happened...to me..." he rasped. Kobra quickly backed away again.  
"Nothing Gerard-" Cherri began, but Kobra cut her off.  
"Nothing, huh? NOTHING? He could have killed someone! You saw what he became!" Gerard sat up.  
"KILLED someone? _Really_? Have you gone insane?" he spat.  
"You've probably killed so many innocent human beings!" Kobra turned to Cherri. "He's not safe! Put him back in that cellar. He's not my brother yet." Cherri's heart dropped at Gerard's expression after Kobra made that statement.  
"W...what are you...talking about? I w..wouldn't k..k..k...kill anyone!" He was whimpering. There was a cough from behind Cherri. Ghoul was already sitting up.  
"I don't think he remembers any of it," he sighed. "The look in his eyes when he saw me outside...it was so genuine. So..._Gerard_. Kobra, he has no recollection of being a Draculoid at all."  
"WHAT did you just call my brother?" Gerard gasped. "_KOBRA_? And what the fuck is a _Draculoid_?"  
"Do we tell him?" he asked Cherri. "Do we tell him what's going on?" Cherri thought for a while.  
"...I guess...Missile, what do you think?" Missile was watching Gerard with fascination.  
"He deserves to know."


	30. Chapter 30

All the Killjoys apart from Poison sat at the booths. Gerard was on a chair a little way away from them so that if anything...happened again...like a sudden change...he would be at a safer distance. He of course objected to it at first, saying that he wasn't dangerous at all. But after a lot of persuasion, he sat there, arms folded, a grumpy look on his face. He had no idea what information was about to come his way. He looked at Kobra, and then cocked his head to one side.  
"You're dressed like a rent boy. A mother fucking _rent boy_." Kobra blushed and frowned.  
"Please...don't even go there..." he replied, embarrassed. Ghoul sniggered beside him, and Jet coughed out a laugh. Kobra kicked them both under the table.  
"Gerard...it's time you learnt the truth. But first, what's the last thing you remember?" Missile asked. All attention turned to Gerard.  
"Well...I was at work like I am everyday."  
"Where do you work?"  
"For BL/ind." Everyone tensed up at the name.  
"And what year was it?"  
"Um...2015? What do you mean 'was it'? It still is!"  
"We'll get to that. Anyway, continue."  
"So I was at work with Frank, and we were called to Airi's - that's The Boss' advisor - office along with all the other guys in our department. So we went along and she said we were getting some kind of promotion. She took us into some lab where we were stabbed in the neck with some big ass needles. And then...then I blanked out...and somehow ended up here. Where ever 'here' is." Everyone shifted uncomfortably. He had forgotten four years of his life. Four years of...being a monster. Which was good in itself, but not good at the same time. He knew nothing of the future they existed in, and how people had changed.  
"Gerard. There are so many things to tell..." Cherri interjected. "Shall we start from the beginning?" Gerard nodded wonderingly. Missile proceeded in telling him everything she had told the Fabulous Killjoys. But she included more on Draculoids and what they were used for. He sat wide eyed, drinking in her words, disbelief and shock all over his face.  
"And so you...you were chosen...to...become a Draculoid...I'm sorry Gerard. But four years of your life have been taken from you by the very people you trusted and worked for. I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve it." Gerard stared ahead of him blankly. His hands were clenching the arms of the chair so tight that his knuckles were sheet White.  
"They took...my daughter..." he said with a growl. He began to shake. "They left...my wife...with no husband...and no daughter..." He was turning pale. "And they turned me...into a mindless...killing...machine..." He was quaking violently now. The arms of the chair snapped beneath his fists and the splinters fell to the floor. All the Killjoys had their ray guns in hand. He snarled and stood, his eyes a pungent yellow again. He picked up the chair and threw it to the ground. Everyone braced themselves for his attack. But...it never came. He just went on smashing the chair. His growling turned to sobbing and eventually he collapsed into the pile of broken wood. He held his knees and shook. No one moved until Ghoul stepped forward cautiously. He edged his way over to Gerard and was finally close enough to squat and pat his back. Gerard looked up at him with shining human eyes.  
"Everything was so perfect," he choked, before falling against Ghoul's chest and shuddering out his sorrows.

* * *

Gerard sighed deeply and Kobra glanced at him. Cherri was sitting beside him in a separate booth, their hands interlocked. She rubbed his hand with her thumb as he cried.  
"My baby! I've missed...what..? Four years of her life? She'd be...ten now...oh my god...And they fucking took her!" He slammed a fist on the table. Kobra realised that if Gerard had been turned into a Drac in 2015, he would have had Bandit until she was six. A slightly elated feeling rose in his stomach. If they could reunite Bandit and Gerard, he would only have missed four years of her life. But it was still a long time. Kobra stood and Gerard looked at him.  
"So you're my brother from the past, huh? And you're here to save us all? What are you gonna do, attack The Boss with your awkward knees? You couldn't pull a punch even if-" A vase exploded on the table before them and both Cherri and Gerard jumped. Kobra blew off the smoke from the end of his gun.  
"Sorry...what was that?" Kobra Kid asked snarkily. Gerard pulled a face at him and then went back to sniffling.

* * *

Ghoul knocked on Poison's door.  
"Buddy, can I come in? We need to talk..." There was no response. He knocked again and again. Worriedly, he opened the door.

Poison was nowhere to be seen.

The room was empty.

"_Fuck_."


	31. Chapter 31

He was gone. Running into the main room desperately, Ghoul grabbed Kobra and shook him.

"Poison's gone! He's not in his room!" Two minutes later, after the entire diner had been searched, it was confirmed that Party Poison was indeed missing.  
"Where would he go?" Kobra asked anxiously.  
"Who knows? We MUST find him!" Missile cried as she handed them each their disguises. Kobra and Jet hooked their helmets under their arms and Ghoul swung his mask round on his finger.  
"Let's go!" she called.  
"Who's gonna stay here with Gerard?" Jet asked.  
"We're...um...locking him back in the cellar. Just for a while..."  
"Aw hell no!" Gerard protested. "I hated it down there!"  
"Sorry, but it's for your own protection. What if Draculoids come?"  
"Then I'll say 'hey remember me?'" he retorted flatly.  
"No, really. They'll kill you." Gerard's mouth went taut.  
"Fine. But I want out as soon as you're back." Missile nodded and led him out of the room.  
"Don't worry - Dr. Death is here and so is Pony, so you're not alone."

* * *

Five minutes later, they were outside, standing beside the Trans-am.  
"W-O-W" Jet, Kobra and Ghoul gasped in awe before they were stuffed into the back seats.  
"Fuck you! That's my foot!" Kobra groaned at Ghoul. Cherri pressed her foot hard on the acceleration and the shot off onto the dusty desert highway. Kobra, Ghoul and Jet were concentrating too hard on finding Poison than to really notice the demolished malls, roads and houses around them.  
"Any sign of him?" Jet called to Cherri over the roar of the engine. She shook her head.  
"Not yet!" she yelled back. They had been driving for around twenty minutes when a dash of red was blotted on the horizon.  
"_Gotcha_," Cherri smirked to herself. She accelerated faster and the red speck grew larger. The red speck acquired a black-shirted torso and sand-coloured jeans. She drove up beside him as he walked. He ignored her. He was wearing his yellow mask.  
"Howdy stranger," Cherri said out of the window. He still ignored her and shoved his hands deeper into his pockets. Ghoul sighed and clambered up, sticking his upper body out of the sun roof.  
"Poison, what the hell are you doing?" he asked desperately.  
"Cant take this bullshit anymore," the flame-haired Killjoy retorted plainly. He still had his eyes ahead of him.  
"Stop the car," Ghoul told Cherri as he slumped back into his seat. She screeched to a halt and Ghoul ran at Poison. He grabbed his broad shoulders and span him round to face him.  
"Brothers forever, right?" Ghoul said softly. Poison hated the effect this guy had on him. He was so...so..._Frank_.  
"...Right..."  
"Which means...?"  
"...Neither of us...leaves the other behind..."  
"Exactly. Now, Poison, everything will be alright. We'll get through all this together. As a team. As a band. As brothers. Because we vowed that we'd never give up on each other. And that means I ain't ever givin' up on you. C'mere." Ghoul opened his arms wide and pulled Poison into his chest. After a few moments, Poison hugged him back.  
"Thank you. I'm sorry I just stormed off like that. I needed air. I needed space. I just needed...to get away." It was understandable. The guy had seen his ravenous doppelganger - which was no longer quite so wild and violent - and he'd had to deal with the fact that his daughter was being held captive in the BL/ind company.  
"That...THING...back at the diner...I can't stand it..." Poison shuddered.  
"That "thing" doesn't remember a single thing since he was turned into a Draculoid four years ago, Poison."  
"How do you know it's not lying?" Poison shot back angrily.  
"Because...I...I know you. I can tell if you're lying...remember?" The group fell silent. Poison's eyes flitted about warily.  
"Is it...really...like me?" he asked in a small voice.  
"He said Kobra looked like a rent boy. I don't think he can get any more you than that," Ghoul chuckled. A smile played on Poison's lips.  
"Sounds...like something I would say..." he giggled quietly.  
"Sounds like something you _DID_ say," Kobra muttered.  
"Do you really have faith in me that I can deal with all this?" Poison enquired. They all nodded.  
"You betcha, pal," Jet piped up, stepping forward and placing a hand on Poison's shoulder.  
"I think this calls for a hi-five moment," Kobra grinned knowingly. "Like old times." Smiling, the boys in the band slapped palms with each other. Cherri and Missile stood leaning against the car, watching the team sort themselves out on their own.  
"You were gonna scream at him weren't you?" Cherri suggested to Missile. "But then Fun Ghoul got to him first." Missile's frown turned to a look of a little girl suppressing a lot of giggles.  
"It wouldn't have been pretty, I can tell you that. He better thank the lord that Ghoul took the kindly approach. I would have kicked his ass."

* * *

**IN BATTERY CITY**

Korse paced his office continuously. He tried to blot out the thoughts in his mind but they just fought their way back through. He understood what Bandit had meant by the fact that everyone would live a perfect existence if The Boss stayed in power. What was human life without difference? Could it even be called 'human' life at all? Yes, the world needed stability...but did that have to result in turning everyone into a perfection? No. It didn't. He finally saw the light. The Boss needed to be stopped. He needed to be stopped NOW. Bandit wouldn't die. He wouldn't allow it. BL/ind had run its course. It was time for change. And Korse had a plan as to how to bring that change about. It would save Bandit and Grace...and the human race. Without a moment to lose, Korse grabbed his jacket from his chair. He slipped out from his office and exited the building. Entering the parking lot, he saw two S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W units walking towered him. Suddenly he felt as though they already knew his plan. As they neared him, he felt suffocated. But they past him without even a sideways glance. He was just paranoid. He unlocked his car and climbed in. Revving the engine, he sped through the city and arrived at the huge gates. The guards of the gates recognised his car and let him through without questioning. With that, he drove. And drove.

…_**North.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: DUN DUN . Muahaha! So yeah, bit of a cliffy there.:D OOOOH YOUR FACES.**

**Anyway, just thought I'd throw this in here but….I'M SEEING MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE LIVE ON SATURDAY 12****TH**** OF FEBRUARY. THIS FUCKING SATURDAY. I CAN'T EVEN. OH MY GOD THE EXCITEMENT. I haven't seen them live before :'D It's going to be incredible :'D**

**Anyone else going to MCR this year?**

**xxx**


	32. Chapter 32

Poison sheepishly walked into the diner and Dr. D and Show Pony looked up from their conversation.  
"And so he returns," Dr. D chuckled, causing Poison to blush.  
"Can I come out now?" someone shouted from somewhere down below. Poison tensed. Missile looked at him apologetically and darted to the back door, Cherri and Pony in tow. Moments later, Poison braced himself as the back door re-opened. First came Cherri. Then came Pony. Then came Missile...and then came...Gerard.  
"Um..." Poison began, breaking the ice after about two minutes of awkward silence. Gerard was still staring at him in disbelief.  
"...That's insane," he muttered as he took in Poison's face. "...Really fucked up." Poison nodded.

"Mmmhhmm," he managed in agreement.  
"And your HAIR. You looked like you've been dipped in-"  
"Kool-aid, I know," Poison interrupted. Gerard's eyes widened.  
"...I was just about to say that!" he said in shock.  
"Well you know what they say...Great minds think alike..." Poison chuckled nervously. Gerard laughed.  
"They certainly do." The men looked at each other. Neither could really believe what they were seeing. Gerard cautiously walked forward. Poison did too. Soon, they were about a metre apart. Gulping, Poison stuck out his hand. It was shaking. Gerard glanced at the hand, then at Poison. He placed his hand inside Poisons and shook it. Their hands fit like the two final pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. They both grinned.  
"This is so weird," they said simultaneously. They gasped. "Hey that was weirder!" They did it again.  
"I guess it's because you both have the same brains...obviously you're going to think alike," Dr. D mused. Gerard blinked at him.  
"...Steve?" he croaked. For Poison it was like watching the reunion all over again. Gerard flung his arms around Dr. D's neck and they began chatting. "Was this where you were the whole time I lived in Battery City?" Gerard asked.  
"Yep. Been out here for seven years now." Dr. D retold him the story he had told the Killjoys. It all got very emotional again when Dr. D got to the part about Jimmy having been turned into a Draculoid.  
"I wonder if I knew him when I was a Drac," Gerard mused sadly. Dr. D finished his tale of woe and they all sat quietly.  
"I wonder if we ever became Draculoids," Kobra piped up, pointing at Jet and himself. "We know you two did." His pointing finger then began pointing at Poison and Ghoul. Ghoul shuddered.  
"Please...don't remind me..." he sighed.  
"I'm guessing you most likely did," Missile replied to Kobra. "I mean, most men were taken away." They hung their heads sadly.  
"I don't even want to imagine the amount of people we've killed..." Jet choked.  
"Honestly, I don't remember a thing about killing anyone. It helps me keep a sane and innocent mind," Gerard said.  
"You tried to kill me..." Poison muttered. Gerard stopped dead.  
"...What...?" he stammered.  
"Just before we captured you, you were with a group of Drac's attacking a group of Killjoys. We stepped in to help them and you goddamn attacked me! Threw me to the floor and beat the crap outta me. Although I did put up a hell of a fight." Gerard didn't reply. Everyone stared at him. His expression was blank. Images were revolving around his head that he just couldn't place. Gun fire. Screaming. Shouting. Punching. Hair ripping. Pain. Incredible, indescribable pain. Red hair. Gerard snapped out of his recollection and gasped, clutching his fast-beating heart.  
"Holy...Oh my god... I think I just remembered what you described! Oh shit!" he said through a strangled voice.  
"...You remember?" they all asked, shocked. He nodded, unspeaking. More images flooded his mind. A building interior - all White and sterile. Men in masks that looked like vampires. Men in black suits with ear pieces and black sunglasses. He was standing guard outside a door. People walked by without even a sideward glance. A bald man with a ruffled shirt came out of the door, followed by a small girl of about seven. She walked by him, but stopped when she was about ten paces away. She flicked her head around, causing her black locks to fall half way over her eyes. She stared at him and then span on her heel. She began walking toward him, her eyes full of innocence and curiosity. Her bedraggled teddy bear was dragging along the ground behind her, and her thumb was in her small mouth. Stopping before him, she looked up into his masked eyes. He looked back down at her. Somehow, through the drugs and the emotion suppressants, he felt his heart swell. She was beautiful. He bent down and she blinked. Her small hand touched his mask. He felt her warmth through it. He couldn't work out why he felt a connection to her. He SHOULDN'T feel anything at all - the drugs made sure of that. But how was this possible? Her large round eyes twinkled as she looked through the black mesh that covered his own.  
"Bandit!" the bald man called from down the hall. He wore a very confused expression, frowning intently at the kneeling Draculoid. "Come here! That thing is dangerous!" Dangerous? He was dangerous? He wasn't dangerous! She went to turn away but he caught her hand. Her small fingers clutched onto his thumb and his index finger, and her teddy had dropped to the floor. Suddenly she was being dragged away by a man in a suit. Suddenly, rage filled Gerard and he ripped out his white ray gun from its holster.  
"Stand down!" the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W unit roared, but Gerard was blinded by rage and anger. That was when everything went black. He heard muffled noises of gun fire and shouting, but he couldn't see and barely feel anything. He hardly felt himself tugged down to the floor and held there.  
"Don't move! You move, you die," someone growled. He knew he was thrashing and snarling but it seemed so distant. As he calmed, everything seemed to clear. His mind, his rage. He could see again. Feel again. A gun was pressed to his head. He stared down the hall at the little girl with the teddy bear hanging from her hand. Her eyes were wide with fear. She clutched onto the bald man's hand with her free hand. She was afraid of him. He growled sadly, trying to speak, but all that came out was grunting. However much he tried to speak, it was impossible. He groaned out in sadness as the girl backed away.  
"Something's not right with this one! He needs to be dosed again. Give him three shots. Knock him out for a while. Calm him down," ordered the bald man.  
"Yes sir," the blonde haired unit replied, nodding. Gerard was dragged to his feet, still hissing and snapping at the men restraining him. He needed to let the girl know she didn't have to be afraid of him. That was when the bald man raised a wondering eyebrow.  
"...Hm. I wonder..." he began. He strolled forward and stood before Gerard. The bald man whipped off his mask and Gerard went for his hand with his gnashing teeth. The bald man gasped. "You!" he announced in shock. "You're her-" he started, but then snapped his mouth shut. "Take him away. Also, change his position to a desert Draculoid. I'm sure he'd much prefer that." The bald man hissed the last word spitefully and right in Gerard's face. Again, Gerard tried to speak, but he just couldn't physically get anything but growling out. "Take him away!" And with that, he was dragged down the hall, the small child staring after him with beautiful shining, frightened eyes.

* * *

"Gerard...?" a distant voice called. It was female. "Gerard, come on, wake up!" It was louder now. His eyes flickered. "Oh thank god," he heard her exclaim to someone. Eyes opening more, he took in the interior of the diner and Cherri's relieved face. "Hey there," she smiled sympathetically, brushing some hair out of his face.  
"What happened to me?" he choked.  
"You fainted, sweetie," she replied. But he shook his head.  
"No. What _HAPPENED_ to me?" He thought back to the memory he had just been taken back to. His face dropped into his hands, and he let out a cry of despair. She rubbed his back.  
"Tell me," she cooed. He rubbed his wet eyes and glanced up at her face. He sensed the others watching intently. He blinked and grabbed her hand in his own. She felt him shaking.  
"I'm a monster," he sobbed.  
"No you're not!" she replied surely.  
"But I was," he shook. "I couldn't control myself...when I got mad everything blacked out. I could hardly sense anything, but I knew I was attacking. It was awful. It was like my mind was in some sort of void, but...my body was working like normal. I scared her, Cherri! I made her afraid! She...she...her eyes...so full of fear..." He clutched her hand harder and she squeezed it soothingly.  
"Who?"  
"My baby girl. My beautiful…. But...oh my god I scared her. So badly!" He broke down. He collapsed against Cherri's chest and she held him close. There were sobs from someone else. Poison was shuddering.  
"She's beautiful?" he asked.  
"She's absolutely gorgeous. She has our eyes. And her…her momma's smile," Gerard replied shakily. Poison let the tears fall hard and fast. Suddenly Gerard stood up. He crossed the room to Poison, pulled him into his arms and they stood their holding each other and crying. Cherri's eyes filled with tears. So did everyone else's. The scene before them was heart-warming yet heart-breaking at the same time. Poison pulled Gerard closer.  
"I miss them," he whispered into Gerards ear.  
"We'll get them back. Together. I'll help you. We'll save them, ok?" Gerard whispered back. Poison nodded into his shoulder.

"You mean it?" Poison whimpered. He wanted a future for his family if they killed The Boss. He wanted them to find each other and be united and live a life together. Gerard rubbed his doppelgangers back.

"Every word. We'll stick together. To the end."


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: GUIZE GUIZE GUIZE I'M SORRY AGAIN. IT'S BEEN FOREVER SINCE I UPDATED. I'M SORRY. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. TAKE THIS CHAPTER AS AN APOLOGY. IT'S LONG. YOU WON'T REGRET IT. OK. THERE. :)**

As Korse drove, he looked about him at the barren wasteland that once was California. Houses – burnt out by explosions and tainted by war – were surrounding him. He now truly saw what The Boss had done. Of course, The Boss would never be blamed for the bombings; he was just "someone who wanted to help the world rejuvenate itself." No. Now that his eyes were open, Korse saw that The Boss was the one behind it all – moulding the world to make it his own. Frowning, Korse clutched the wheel angrily. Where would the Music Makers be? He needed them. They needed each other. If he wanted to save Bandit and the human race, he would have to go where no Zone Runner had ever been before…to ask for help…from..._Killjoys. _He didn't know where the ones he was looking for would be though. He'd seen no trace of life the entire two hours he had been driving. He was still only in Zone 4. There were eight Zones in total. And they could be anywhere north. Sighing, he pressed down on the acceleration.

Night had fallen on the desert. The full moon shone across the dunes, casting its light across it in a pale, mysterious glow. Korse yawned, his eyes weary and his face drawn. He'd been driving for almost seven hours and could hardly keep his eyes open although it was only eight in the evening. Suddenly, a light appeared in the distance. It grew larger with each passing second. Killjoys? It must have been. Was it the Killjoys he was looking for? He hoped so. He'd been travelling for so long. As he drew closer, the light took the shape of squares, and he realised they were windows to a building. Not wanting to provoke them with the sound of his car's engine, he stopped the vehicle moment later. Climbing out of the car, a breath of fresh air brushed his face. He shivered. He knew he would be outnumbered. If he didn't get off on the right foot, he would be killed without a second thought from any of them. His hand was on his ray gun as he approached, his booted feet crunching on the stony ground. He could hear voices floating in the still air. His chest was tight – he could die now. He was so close to the building that he could touch it now. He ran his fingers across the painted brick work. A sign above the building read 'DIE', which he presumed once read 'DINER'. He heard a distinct male laugh, and he knew it was time to make his move. He stepped up to the door, took a sharp breath in, raised his fist…and knocked.

Everyone froze.

"…What…?" Dr. D breathed confusedly.

"…Draculoids?" Ghoul asked worriedly in an almost silent voice.

"Draculoids don't knock…" Missile whispered back. Cherri stood.

"I'll go. It must be Killjoys," she announced softly, progressing to the door. Everyone held their breath, and their ray guns. There was another knock. Cherri's hand trembled over the door knob. She lowered it slowly, and then, not wanting to heighten the suspense further, she wrenched open the door. She gasped. It was _not _the person she had expected to see. _EVER._

"KILLJOYS!" Cherri yelled, and the sound of half a dozen ray guns being locked and loaded filled the air. Korse was met by the colourful guns pointing in his face. They were all so…_vivid. _These Killjoys. He raised his hands in surrender, letting his gun drop to the floor. Cherri stayed motionless, her gun at his throat. But her eyes watched the gun fall.

"I'm not here to harm you," Korse said as calmly as he could, though still aware of the gun at his gullet.  
"Why are you here?" Cherri snarled, pressing her gun deeper against his skin. He gulped.

"If you take your weapon down, I'll be able to. Right now, I'm too worried for my own wellbeing to answer questions…" he replied. Cherri twisted it against him harder, her face enraged. "There's no one else out there. I'm alone. And I need your help." Cherri raised an eyebrow.

"Our…_help?" _

"Yes. Desperately. To blast BL/ind to the back row." Cherri gasped and her gun dropped slightly.

"W…w…what?" Dr. D chimed in, shocked. Korse nodded.

"You heard me. Now let me go!" Reluctantly, Cherri withdrew her gun. Korse sighed, relieved. He rubbed his neck.  
"Killjoys…fall back…" Cherri muttered. The guns dropped and they all took a step back. Finally Korse could look at them all properly. A man with thick curly hair like an afro was closest to Cherri. His lowered gun was blue. Beside him was a young man in polka-dot pants and a shirt saying 'Noise'. His boyish features were angry yet shocked. Behind him was a much shorter man with dark hair falling across his face. And behind _him_ was a spindly blonde man in some sort of gigolo attire. Korse smirked. Then something odd caught his eye. Twins. One with bright red hair, one with black. The red head looked somewhat afraid, but the black haired one looked furious.

"YOU!" Gerard roared, throwing himself at Korse.

"He's turned again! Get him!" Dr. D yelled.

"No I haven't!" Gerard hissed as he body-slammed into Korse, sending them crashing to the floor. Korse didn't want to fight them, but this left him no choice. He groped around blindly for his previously dropped gun as Gerard punched him hard in the jaw. Hands were on Gerard's shoulders and he was dragged away, struggling against their grip.

"Gerard, calm down!" Ghoul begged. But Gerard writhed and snarled, trying to get at Korse, who had climbed to his feet. His ray gun was pointing at Gerard.

"Killjoys!" Cherri barked again, and once more Korse was face to face with the multicoloured weaponry of the gang, but he kept aim.

"I don't believe I know why you took it upon yourself to attack me. Care to highlight your problem?" Korse spat.

"You…you _bastard," _Gerard snapped accusingly. His eyes were glistening with tears. "You don't remember me?" There was silence as Korse tried to recognise the man. An inkling in the back of his mind tod him that he _had _seen him somewhere before. Then it hit him.

"You're the one from the prophecy! You're one of the Music Makers!" he gasped. But Gerard shook his head.

"No you idiot! That's them, over there!" He motioned at Party Poison and his crew. "No. _I _was one of your minions. One of your _Draculoids._" Gerard hissed the last word like it was poison. Now that he mentioned it, Korse noticed the white apparel that clothed him. Draculoid wear.  
"Still don't remember? Take a minute and look at me. Remind you of anyone?" Korse stepped closer warily. He looked at Gerard's face. He didn't understand until he saw the eyes. Those hazel eyes. They were identical to…

"No!" Korse cried, backing away. "No…no it can't be you!"

"Yes. It is. You took my baby girl from me. You took her when you saw I recognised her and she recognised me. You _knew _who I was. You _knew _I was her father!" Tears flooded from Gerard's eyes. "How could you be so heartless? And THEN! Then you sent me away to be a Desert Draculoid so that I would never see her again!" Korse stiffened.

"I…I…" he choked. "But I don't understand! Draculoids are supposed to have their memories and feelings erased by the drugs they regularly take! You shouldn't have felt anything!"  
"Well maybe there's a problem with those little pills you forced us to take! And now I remember what you did to me! What you did to all those men! Took them away from their wives! Their children! Just so you could create some army to capture the only people fighting for the _right _thing! _KILLJOYS!" _Gerard roared the last few words. Korse looked stunned. Then he dropped his gun to the floor again.

"I….I'm sorry," he breathed. "But…I…I need your help. Now that I see the wrong The Boss has done. That's why I've come to you. For help. To defeat him. And…to save…Bandit."

"…_Save_ Bandit?" came a horrified voice. Party Poison stepped forward.

"What's happened? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Gerard growled.

"Korse…what are you saying?" A voice that had been unheard the entire time arose from behind Kobra Kid. Missile Kid appeared. Korse' eyes widened.

"…Grace?" he gasped, a smile playing on his sad lips. But Missile's grim expression didn't change.

"What are you saying?" she repeated monotonously. He blinked.

"Bandit..She's…she's been…" he sobbed. Everyone waited, holding their breath. "…sentenced to death."


	34. Chapter 34

**(A/N) HI IT'S SARAH (GERARDWAYISMYLIFE) HERE AGAIN! 'Cause I know you all love hearing from me... ;)**

**Okay so, here's the dealio. Chloe wrote this on her iPod, Gerard. She send it to me, and I edited out typos and shizz. That's how she's updated. Oh, and yes, GOOD NEWS! Frank has made a recovery and Chloe should be updating very soon. So, this is goodbye... xD No srsly. Bai. I have my own stories to write.**

**xxSarah**

* * *

Gerard had stormed out. Poison had collapsed after a major panic attack. Kobra, Jet and Ghoul were freaking, but trying to stay calm for Poison's sake. Cherri and Pony had run after Gerard, who everyone could hear screaming and yelling outside. Korse had told them what had happened to Bandit - The Boss' threats, the hypnotism. What he didn't tell them was the fact that he'd been the one to initiate the hypnotism. He didn't want to deal win any more rage than was already being deployed upon him. He sat in a booth, alone in the main room of the diner as the Killjoys tried to calm each other down. How ironic that the father of the child he cared for so much was the one who he desperately needed help from. Gerard would never have her as his own. She was Korse's. Even Bandit knew that. She knew he wasn't her real father, but that didn't matter to her. Or...maybe it did now. Now that she knew what he'd put her through. What he'd sentenced her to. He hated himself. He should have known the outcome of the truth coming out. How had he not known? He sighed sadly. The sound of a door opening made him look up, and Missile walked in, her eyes on his.

"Grace-"

"That's not my name anymore. So don't you DARE speak it," she spat. He recoiled slightly. She had changed drastically from the sweet little girl he had once known. Now she was a confident, strong little lady, with independence and fearlessness. A part of him felt proud.

"I'm sorry...what's your name now then?"

"Missile Kid."

"That's a nice name."

"Don't play nice with me, Korse. I know your game. You'll use these Killjoys to get what you want, and then you'll have them killed. You'll-"

"Missile, calm down! I have no other motives but to save Bandit and destroy the company. But I need the Killjoys help to do that!" he pleaded. He was telling the truth. But she couldn't believe that sudden change in him.

"How can I trust you? After you've worked for that horrible man for so long?"

"I had no idea he was the one who destroyed the world. He didn't seem the...type. I thought I was doing the right thing! I was just working under the orders I was given!" Korse was desperate for her to believe him. But she still raised an eyebrow.

"Just because you've changed your mind doesn't mean that it changes you in my eyes." Korse frowned. She really HAD changed. The front door opened and Gerard walked in.

"I'll help you save my daughter. And this fucking world. But don't think I'm doing any of this for you, you bastard."

"I understand why you hate me. But for now, we need to put aside our differences. For Bandits sake. And the worlds."

"Whatever. So what's your game plan?" Gerard spat as he leaned against the bar.

"Gather your Killjoy friends. This involves them all," Korse ordered, and Pony sped off to collect everyone. Kobra suddenly stormed across the room from Poison's room and held his gun and Korse's temple, a malicious and enraged expression on his face.

"If anything happens to my niece because of you - if you're lying - i swear to GOD I will kill you with my bare hands. My brother is broken in there." He pointed at Poisons room. "BROKEN!" Kobra slammed his fist on the table. Korse eyed the gun at his head.

"Kobra calm down!" Cherri insisted, pulling him away.

"Wheeze, leave it," came a small voice from behind them all. Poison wiped his reddened eyes on his arm. Kobra shivered a little with happiness when his brother called him by his old nickname. Poison stepped up to Korse. "Your plan better be fucking bulletproof. If she dies...I promise you she won't be the only one," he snarled and also pressed his gun against Korse's head in a lightning fast move.

"If you let me explain the plan then..." Korse gulped. Poison breathed out, shuddered and replaced his gun in its holster. The Killjoys uneasily gathered around. They leaned forward as Korse took a readying breath in. "Well what I had in mind was..."

***3 HOURS, COUNTLESS CANS OF POWER PUP AND EXTREME PLOTTING LATER***

Korse hit the acceleration hard. The Diner and the Killjoys disappeared into the distance as he drove away. He would see them again in a few short days. And he was ready. They were ready. They were all ready. To save the world. There was a cough from the passenger seat. Korse looked over to his left. Gerard stared out in front of him, out into the pitch black darkness of the desert.


	35. Chapter 35

The sun blinked on the horizon. Poison leaned on the sill watching it rise. Was he ready for tomorrow? Was he ready to comply with the plan they had set in place? Of course he wasn't. He was sure that deep down all of them were afraid. But if doing it meant saving his daughter, he would do anything. He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped as he was surprised anyone else was up this early. Ghoul stepped beside him, his brown eyes glinting in the faint sunlight. He gazed out at the desert.  
"If something goes wrong...and something happens to me...promise me that after you save B and the world...that you'll find Lindsey. That way B can at least have her mama when you guys go back to the past." Poison felt a lump in his throat.  
"I'll never let them hurt you. I promise," Ghoul gulped confidently. "Plus, if Korse and Gerard manage to do what we planned, we should be safe when we go into BL/ind."  
"Nice reference," Poison laughed gently. Ghoul smirked a little and put his tattooed hand on Poisons.  
"We'll save her, Gee. We will. Together."  
"Brothers," Poison smiled.  
"To the end," Ghoul winked.

* * *

Cherri pulled on her boots and walked into the main room. She froze when she saw Ghoul and Poison on the opposite side of the room. Ghoul pulled Poison into a tight hug and rubbed his back. Cherri smiled and leant against the wall behind her.  
"I seriously couldn't wish for a better best friend than you," Poison said, his voice cracking slightly. Ghoul grinned.  
"Well. I mean...I am the best," he said nonchalantly, putting his hands on his hips and flipping his hair back in a sassy fashion.  
"Looks like someone's caught the sass from me," Poison giggled. Ghoul laughed and Cherri coughed, officially announcing her entrance into the room.  
"I can't get over the cuteness of you two. Did you really not get together at ALL? _Ever_?" Poison and Ghoul blushed so deep that their face colour matched Poisons hair. Cherri gasped. "You DID?"  
"No! NO!" Ghoul snapped adamantly. "Why did everyone think that?"  
"Maybe because you made out on stage countless times? All the touching and groping?" Cherri raised an awaiting eyebrow.  
"That was all for show! God I'd never-" Poison looked at Ghoul and pulled a disgusted face. "-never ever get with him!" Rather than nodding, Ghoul frowned.  
"Wow. Ok. I see how it is. Not hot enough for you anymore, huh?" he spat. Cherri wondered what she had begun. They'd said they'd never gotten together, but Ghouls reaction to Poison stated otherwise.  
"ARGH Ghoul! Shut UP! You don't still feel things for me, so what the fuck are you going on about!" Ghoul paused.  
"Wait... How do you know I had feelings for you?"  
"With the way you responded to that stage kiss back during Parade it was pretty obvious! And now you've just confirmed my hunch!" Ghoul shrank back.  
"Of course I don't feel anything for you anymore! They were barely feelings then! Please don't hate me..." He said the last part in a small voice. Poison sighed.  
"I'll never hate you, you idiot," he chuckled. "But why the hell did you like me? I had nothing to offer..."  
"It was whilst you were with Eliza I guess. I was a bit...jealous. Jealous that she had her hooks in you so deep. The way you smiled at her, and kissed her and-"  
"Please don't remind me of her," Poison murmured quietly.  
"Sorry! I just...well...I always thought you could do better than her. That was the main thing. She wasn't right for you. You needed more than that bitch. And then you met Lindsey and...I wasn't as jealous anymore. I knew deep down she was right for you. And if she made you happiest...then that made me happy."  
"So it was all mainly about you wanting me to be happy?" Poison asked, blinking.  
"Yes. You'd been through so much shit with alcoholism and drugs, you didn't deserve a fucked up love life. You needed someone who...who balanced you. Who made you feel complete. And you saw that in Lindsey. God I was happy for you. So fucking happy."  
"Oh Frankie," Poison choked, grabbing Ghouls shoulders and wrenching him into an embrace. "Oh Frankie."  
"Shhh! Killjoy names, remember!" Cherri reminded them in a hushed voice. Both men smirked and pulled apart from each other, blushing a little.

***AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER***

Kobra gulped down his last vile forkful of Power Pup before releasing the can from his hand and dropping it onto the table.  
"Don't just leave your shit everywhere!" Pony sighed angrily, scooping the can into his already can-laden arms. Kobra smiled sheepishly.  
"Sorry Pony boy."  
"Pony boy?" Pony chuckled, rolling his eyes. Poison sat beside Jet, disgustedly watching Ghoul shovel his Pup into his face.  
"You are beyond weird, midget man," Poison said, his nose wrinkling as Ghoul licked his fork.  
"What is with everyone and nicknames this morning?" Ghoul asked, placing his fork neatly on the table. Dr. D sighed.  
"Well, better go crank out the waves to those Killjoys." He began to wheel away.  
"Hey Doc?" Jet piped up.  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you think you could play some more of our future songs? You know like the one we heard before?" Dr. D smiled.  
"I think it's better if you don't hear. Saves for the surprise when you go back home!" He winked.  
"IF we go home..." Poison muttered, staring at his can of Pup. Ghoul rolled his eyes and rubbed Poison's shoulder.  
"Don't think like that," Ghoul replied to his friend. "Keep it positive!" Poison shrugged and gingerly placed another forkful of Pup in his mouth.  
"So did you call for back-up?" he asked Cherri as she joined them at the table.  
"Yep. We have fifteen Killjoy groups contacted, and they'll contact their friends and so on and so forth. There's going to be a hell of a lot of us."  
"The more the better," Kobra smirked.  
"Exactly." Jet leaned forward.  
"You think Korse and Gerard will be able to pull the plan off from their end? I mean, that's a pretty big stunt they have to do..."  
"I think they should be able to do it. We just had to have faith that they will," Cherri replied.  
"I hope so..." Poison mumbled.

***BATTERY CITY***

Korse closed the door to the car. He was completely fatigued, and it looked as though Gerard was too.  
"Put on your mask, quickly," Korse whispered, and Gerard nodded, pulling is Draculoid mask over his face. "Good. Now. On your inside pocket there should be a card with your Unit Number on it. Draculoids don't have identities, they have numbers. If anyone asks you what number you are, you do not speak. You show them your card. That's another thing, Draculoids can't physically speak. So don't speak. Ever. Do you understand all of that?"  
"Perfectly," Gerard answered with a twisted smirk.  
"Well, let's do this. Follow me." They walked into the building, and passed different people and other Draculoids along the way. Gerard was nervous. What if they sensed he wasn't drugged anymore. He took note of the way they all stood, and the way they walked, and copied them to try and blend in further. Korse walked along acting as inconspicuous as he possibly could. Gerard memorised as well as he could the layout of the building as they made their way through it. They finally came to a door heavily guarded by Draculoids.  
"You've been dismissed from your duty for now," Korse told them. They nodded robotically and all walked away.  
"Some control you got there," Gerard mumbled at him.  
"Shut up!" Korse spat quietly back. He opened the door and Gerard saw row upon row of white ray gun. "Set them all to the stun setting. Go!" And they did. They both raced around disabling the guns from their original settings.  
"Why don't the Draculoids have guns on them inside?" Gerard asked quietly. Korse rolled his eyes.  
"Because they aren't necessary. We haven't ever had an attack. The Boss thinks he's safe here. I'm surprised he hasn't given them guns since he found out about the Music Makers actually...Now stop talking!" Gun after gun was switched to the stun function. "I hope to god this works," Korse breathed when, after an hour and a half, it was done. Gerard was nearly asleep. "That's done. Come on, come to my office. You can rest up in there." Gerard nodded and followed Korse back through the building and into an elevator. He was too tired to really take in his surroundings anymore. He'd been awake since the night before. The more floors they went up, the posher the decor got. "Here we are," he announced as they arrived at their level. Korse opened a door to the left as soon as they left the elevator and stopped dead.


	36. Chapter 36

"I've been trying to contact you for hours!" Airi screeched at him. She got up from his desk and stalked over. "Where have you _been_?"  
"...Choosing the Draculoids I want to take with me on the mission tomorrow. Is that such a problem?" Gerard was impressed. Korse was a quick thinker and a good liar. Airi raised her eyebrow.  
"Mmmhmm. Well, if you could at least _answer_ your cell phone in future. You can see Bandit if you like. Or not. I mean, she does hate you." Airi smirked cruelly. Gerard was confused. Korse had never mentioned Bandit hating him.  
"Thank you," Korse muttered.  
"Very well. Good day, Korse." She left.  
"Bandit hates you?" Gerard asked, wrenching off his mask that was making his face sweat profusely. Korse sat at his desk and sighed.  
"I...was the one that initiated the hypnotism that forced her to tell us where Grace was..."  
"WHAT?" Gerard roared.  
"I thought I was doing the right thing! I didn't know what the penalty for her would be! I would never wish harm on her, she's like a daughter to me!" Korse cried, standing. Gerard slammed his fist on the desk.  
"But she's not your daughter! She's mine!" he snapped. "And you! YOU'RE to blame for her being sentenced to death! My little girl oh my god..." He dropped to his knees and held his face in his hands. Korse knew Gerard was right. He WAS to blame.  
"If I could take it back, I would. But...if we pull the plan off, not only will Bandit be saved, but the entire human race as well!" Gerard shrugged and stayed silent. He got to his feet and crossed the room to a couch where he lay down, his back to Korse. However much Korse believed Bandit was his, he could not deny that this man deserved her far more than he did. She was HIS daughter after all. "I'm so sorry for taking her from you," he choked before retreating to his room at the back of the office. He needed his rest. They both did.

***THE DINER***

Poison stood outside the Diner, drawing in a lungful of smoke from his recently lit cigarette. He blew the smoke into the air and watched as tumbleweed rolled across the ground a distance away. There was a roar of an engine starting and the Trans-Am pulled out of the garage with Cherri in the front seat.  
"Where are you going?" he asked as she leaned out of the open window.  
"Ghost Town. Need to stock up on Batteries for the guns, and also some Power Pup for the journey after the fight." She blinked. "...Do you wanna come?" He nodded eagerly and bounded in beside her. "HEY DOC!" she yelled at the Diner. Dr. D wheeled out.  
"What?"  
"I'm taking Poison with me to Ghost Town for supplies, okay? We'll be back in about an hour." Dr. D nodded and waved them off. Pressing her foot hard against the accelerator, the two Killjoys shot into the desert. Poison hadn't really taken in the surroundings up until now. These parts had once been a place probably full of houses. Now it was basically a flat desert wasteland, with some once well-structured malls and taller buildings still - by barely - standing. It hit him just how bad those bombs must of been. How many people must have been killed. How many families lost...  
"Tragic, isn't it?" Cherri sighed, slowing down a little.  
"What...what was the death toll...after he bombs..?" he gulped. She sniffed and her hands clenched the wheel so tight her knuckles were White.  
"Three quarters of the population of earth died. There's barely anyone left. I don't think even The Boss planned such a devastation. Well...I hope he didn't. But...so many people... The continents have been reduced to almost nothing. There are hardly any humans left. We're unbelievably lucky to be alive." Tears welled up in her eyes. "It makes me sick to my very soul. The world is broken, and no amount of pills and drugs will ever change that." Poison couldn't even comprehend the extent of the horror that Cherri was describing. The car stayed silent for a long while. Poison didn't know what to say. Suddenly a span of ramshackle buildings arose in the distance.  
"Ghost Town?" he asked.  
"The very one." They stopped outside an old motel with its windows smashed - it really did look like a bomb had hit it. Cherri got out and Poison presumed that that was his cue to get out too.  
"Keep hold of your gun," she whispered, holding hers up to her face and doing a 360 of the surrounding area. Poison got nervous. This place was obviously dangerous. "All clear for now. Stay close beside me. Make no sudden noises." They walked around the corner and onto the main street that was lined with different, broken stores. It was silent.  
"This is so creepy," Poison whispered shakily.  
"Oh grow a pair, you big coward," she chuckled, rolling her eyes. He glared at her but then turned his attention sharply to a noise from inside a store nearby. "Lock and load," Cherri hissed and he followed her orders. They crouched behind some large overflowing trash cans for a while, waiting whatever was inside out. A flash of colour burst out and a shower of laser shots followed after it from deep within the store.  
"Killjoy under attack!" Cherri gasped, throwing herself out from behind the trash cans and firing into the store. Poison hopped out, sweat beading on his forehead. The other Killjoy was probably long gone, and Cherri was taking the Drac's on, on her own. He scooted round to the side of the store and peered in, seeing Cherri kicking a dead Drac as she walked out. She looked up at Poison and glared.  
"AND WHERE WERE YOU?" she shout-whispered. He flinched.  
"I don't know I just freaked out and-"  
"You are a _KILLJOY_ now. You cannot _AFFORD_ to be a coward! _DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME_?" Rage filled her face as she aimed her gun at Poison. He whimpered and she clicked it.  
"You wouldn't!" he breathed, beginning to shake harder.  
"Toughen up you idiot! This is the danger days, where you could be shot _AT ANY MOMENT_. So stop shaking, stop moaning and start BEING A KILLJOY!" There was an episode of silence. She sighed and lowered her gun. "Sorry. I just...it's not time to be a coward. We were all cowards once. Missile Kid is ten and she's one of the bravest Killjoys I know. You don't deserve to die. So don't let it happen." She turned away and scanned the street. Poison was frozen. He hadn't been yelled at in...well...since whenever it was he last got yelled at.  
"Sorry Cherri..." he mumbled sadly, staring at his feet. She span back to face him and her face broke out into a small smile.  
"Oh Poison, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone off on you like that." She patted his shoulder. "Now where'd that Killjoy get to?"


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Hey guys! Finally caught up with my chapter posting, so there's another chapter before this. **

**WARNING. READ PREVIOUS CHAPTER FIRST. IT IS NEW. YOU HAVE ****NOT SEEN IT YET.**

**OKIES?**

**OK GOOD.**

**:D**

**XOXO

* * *

**

Poison followed her as she crossed the street in the direction the Killjoy had disappeared in. There was an alleyway which ran between two buildings, and Cherri stalked down it, gun at the ready. There was a sobbing down at the other end and Cherri's pace quickened. A dash of purple could be seen behind the trash can and Cherri squatted down where she stood.  
"Don't be afraid," she said quietly, and the Killjoy obviously jumped at the sudden voice. A face appeared. He was wearing aviator goggles and a purple beanie hat. His hair was snow white and it was cropped to just below his ears. Poison estimated he was about twenty, judging from his size and physique. The Killjoy breathed a sigh of relief and rolled out from behind the trash cans.  
"Hi...thanks for ghosting those Drac's...I was only in there looking for food and goddamn they just appeared from the back room! I shit myself!" Cherri laughed and helped him to his feet. Poison noticed he was wearing a white tank top, a purple waistcoat, black and purple striped trousers and big purple combat boots. When he smiled he showed an array of pearly white teeth which Poison could have sworn were venires. The Killjoy put his hand out to Cherri.  
"DJ Hot Chimp, nice to meet cha," he winked, a thick Southern accent rolling off of his tongue.  
"Agent Cherri Cola. Hey...Don't you work for Doctor Solar Storm?" she asked. His eyes widened.  
"I did. Until we got separated a couple of months ago. I found some motorbike in the desert and just drove and drove till I ran out of gas, which turned out to be a couple of miles from here." He caught sight of Poison. "Hey!" He waved. Poison smiled back.  
"Hi. I'm Party Poison. Nice to meet you DJ." They shook hands. "Who's Dr. Solar Storm?" Poison asked.  
"He's the radio DJ of New York City," Cherri quickly replied. "I used to be an NY Killjoy until...until my Group were killed."  
"Sorry to hear that Cherri," DJ said sadly. He prised off his goggles to reveal shocking, almost glowing green eyes. He blinked a couple of times and tucked them on top of his head.  
"Hey, let's not get all down. So, you're a lone Killjoy huh?" she asked. He nodded, grimacing. "Well...I'm sure we have space for one more Killjoy back at the Diner. How would you like to join our Group?" His face lit up with that brilliant white smile of his.  
"Oh my - that would be - oh wow thank you so much!" He took the opportunity to hug Cherri and then pounce on Poison. Poison laughed and patted DJ's back. Cherri cleared her throat.  
"Ok. Now you're part of our little team...I'd like to introduce you to one of the Music Makers." DJ's jaw dropped.  
"You're...you're...?" he stuttered. Poison nodded sheepishly. "YES! THEY'RE HERE! FINALLY, FREEDOM FOR ALL!" DJ whooped and did a little pirouette. Cherri smirked.  
"This kid reminds me of Pony," she chuckled to Poison. She turned back to DJ. "There's something big happening tomorrow. When we take you back to the Diner, we'll get you up to date on what's going to go down. For now...we need to go stock up on Batteries and Power Pup." Leading the way, Cherri weaved through the back alleys and they finally emerged in a large parking lot. A mall stood before them. Half of it had been destroyed, but somehow the other half looked almost intact. They crossed the lot, hiding behind burnt out cars and keeping their guns close at hand. When they acknowledged that the coast was clear, they entered the mall. A large, empty fountain stood before them, and trees had started to inhabit the walls. It was deathly silent inside, but the midday sun illuminated the interior through the glass ceiling. Poison wondered how the glass bad survived the bombing. Reinforced glass? He didn't know. Someone tugged his sleeve and he realised Cherri was walking in the direction of a small food store. DJ tugged his sleeve again.  
"C'mon, move it," DJ chuckled, leading Poison into the store. Most shelves were bare, and he could hear Cherri walking down the isle to the left. Peering down, he saw an isle filled with cans of food. All Power Pup. Yum.  
"Help me get this to the car," Cherri asked as she piled her arms full of the food. She emptied her arms into Poisons and he groaned under the weight of it. Cherri shot him a disapproving glare.  
"Right...no moaning...gotcha..." Poison muttered. But as he went to turn, a figure clad in white caught his eye. It was at the other end of the long isle. Dropping the cans, he rolled behind the top of the isle. "Cherri! Drac's! Get out of there!" he screamed. She gasped and darted out of the way just a laser beam shot past her. DJ caught Poisons eye and he saw him gulp. He was just as scared as he was. Cherri popped up beside Poison.  
"Uh so you know those Drac's I shot in the store back where we saved DJ?" she muttered. "Well...o didn't exactly kill them...I stunned them..."  
"What?" DJ hissed, leaning down the isle to shoot at the oncoming Drac. She recoiled sheepishly.  
"Since we discovered that Drac's can revert back to their natural human state, I can't bring myself to kill them. Stunning them gives us enough time to get away!" Poison saw her point. He probably couldn't kill another Drac if he had to. The Draculoid was nearly at them. Cherri leant over Poison and shot her gun. It collapsed.  
"I take it that its just stunned?" Poison asked. Cherri nodded. Poison looked around and it seemed clear. Suddenly there was a huge scuffling behind him. He span back around to see Cherri pushed against the shelves, a Draculoid holding it's hand firmly against her neck. Her eyes were wide with fear as she groped for her gun. She couldn't reach it. Poison jumped up and smacked the Drac over the head with the back of his gun. It groaned and was instantly on Poison, punching him hard in the jaw. Hissing in pain, Poison shoved the Drac off and bounded to his feet. He hit the Drac with a Stun shot and it froze before dropping to the floor. Cherri rubbed her neck.  
"Good work, Poison. Now, let's get the Batteries and get the he'll outta this place!" She grabbed Poisons hand and pulled him out into the main section of the mall. "Wait...where's DJ?" she asked worriedly, looking about.  
"Coming!" he called and appeared out of the store with a shopping cart laden with Power Pup. He grinned proudly as Cherri thanked and praised him. She lead them over to some White vending machines with the BL/ind symbol on them. Poison didn't question her though as she whipped a small device from her pocket.  
"What's that?" he asked curiously.  
"A Vend-A-Hack. Gets us into these babies," Cherri replied, patting the metal box. She fiddled with some buttons and shoved a ton of Batteries into her knapsack. As she straightened up a laser beam smashed into the machine. They all jumped about a foot in shock and saw an oncoming parade of about seven Draculoids.  
"Well we're completely fuck-oomph!" DJ had begun to speak before he was lifted and dumped into the cart. Poison grabbed the handles, grabbed Cherri and made a dash for the back entrance. Laser beams and running pursued them, but he relied on Cherri and DJ to hold them back. Finally they broke out into the sunlight and heat of the desert and luckily the Trans-Am was just around the corner. From a distance, Cherri unlocked the trunk with a button on the keys, and they all shoved the Power Pup inside. Cherri bounded into the drivers seat and Poison literally threw DJ in the back. He climbed in and slammed the door just as a Drac shot at him. The shot hit the glass and he expected it to shatter. But it didn't.  
"It bulletproof," Cherri winked as she started he engine. A Drac punched the glass but was quickly thrown to his feet by the car pulling away. DJ whooped in the back, flipping the finger at the disappearing Draculoids. "Someone took my advice well, didn't they?" Cherri giggled, poking Poison's thigh. He nodded and looked out of the window, his face calm and collected. But his heart was pummelling like a boxer was inside his chest, roaring to escape.


	38. Chapter 38

DJ whooped as Ghost Town became a dark speck in the distance.  
"Party Poison you're fierce! Wow, I wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of you!" DJ breathed, admiration clear in his New Orleans twang. Poison felt proud of himself for a moment until Cherri snorted loudly and burst out into peals of laughter. He glared at her, and DJ frowned, confused.  
"Is she all there?" he asked, tapping his head. Poison shrugged and continued to glare at the giggling blonde Killjoy. Finally she breathed, but amusement rang in her voice as she spoke.  
"Yep, he's so brave, he's not a coward at all. Not the great _Party Poison_." She could barely say the last few words for laughter. She flicked on the radio and 'My Sharona' by The Knack came spilling out of the speakers.  
"Dr. D's got taste!" Poison mused, tapping his foot along with the beat. DJ began singing in the back. "Good little voice you got there," Poison told him and he immediately stopped singing and blushed. The car eventually drew to a halt in the garage and DJ sprang out excitedly. He was literally jumping everywhere when Poison opened the garage door that lead into the Diner. Fun Ghoul, Kobra Kid and Jet Star were giggling about something or another as Missile glared at them from across the room, her arms crossed angrily. They all looked up when the door opened and looked confused.  
"Who's this?" Missile asked, her face returning to calm.  
"I'm DJ Hot Chimp, but you can call me DJ! I'm an ex-NY Killjoy who used to work for Dr. Solar Storm until we got separated then I travelled around on a motor cycle and found myself in Ghost Town where i was attacked by Drac's but then Cherri and Poison saved me and said I could be a Killjoy in your Group and come stay with you and...yeah!" He finally took a breath. Missile looked taken aback.  
"Wow. Okay...Uh...I'm Missile Kid. These here are Fun Ghoul, Kobra Kid and Jet Star. And Dr. Death Defying and Show Pony are around here somewhere..." She cupped her hands to her mouth. "PONY! DOC! GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE!" There was a sound of shuffling in Dr. D's lair until eventually Show Pony sped out closely followed by Dr. D himself.  
"Sorry!" Pony apologised. "We were sorting out records! What's the problem?"  
"We have a new addition to our Group! Show Pony, Dr. D... meet DJ Hot Chimp." Pony glanced over at the direction Missile was pointing and his eyes came to rest on a purple-clad Killjoy standing at the door. DJ pulled off his beanie, revealing a head of snow white hair. Pony had never seen white hair on someone so young before. It looked awesome. DJ was staring at him - he could guess before he even looked into his eyes. Which...when he finally did...ensnared him with their luminosity. They were bright, vivid green and they were mesmerising. DJ looked at the scantily dressed Killjoy before him and gulped. "Damn," he thought to himself.  
"Uh...I'm Show Pony," Pony said, skating forward. Their hands met in a shake and both boys swore a shot of electricity passed between them, but neither admitted it. Their hands stayed locked gently for a second, until Pony blushed, coughed, and pulled his away. "So...yeah...welcome I guess..." he murmured before spinning around and sliding into the booth beside Ghoul. Dr. D wheeled up to DJ and they made their acquaintances. Ghoul poked Pony in the ribs.  
"Someone's got a crush..." he whispered evilly. Pony punched his arm and blushed deeply as Ghoul sniggered. DJ blinked at Dr. D but then his eyes wandered to Pony. Pony blushed again. Ghoul poked him again. He punched Ghouls arm again. And this time he was sure he left a bruise.

***BATTERY CITY*  
**  
Gerard crept to the other side of the room, laying his hand as quietly as he could on the handle and then opening the door. He had replaced his mask onto his face. Peering out, he saw that the hallway was empty, so he darted out and walked as Draculoid-like as he could to the elevator. The doors slid open silently and he stepped inside, breathing hard inside his mask. His hands were sweating beneath his black gloves, and he was also trembling.  
"God pull yourself together," he hissed at himself. The doors slid open when he reached the floor he needed. He'd seen signs to this place along the way to Korse' office. He froze. The entire corridor was swarming with guards, Draculoids and orange jumpsuits. He swallowed a terrified gulp and stepped forward. A girl with shocking purple hair, dressed in an oversized orange jumpsuit glared at him. As a matter of fact, all of the orange jumpsuits were glaring at him. He suddenly felt very small. They were all captured Killjoys. A guard – a large balding man – raised an eyebrow at him. Gerard stopped in front of him and shakily handed him the note he had scrawled before leaving Korse' office. The guard raised his eyebrow again at the trembling of Gerard's hands. He unfolded the note and blinked at it. He stared hard at it.

"Let me get this straight. Korse sent a Draculoid down to the cells just to check up on a prisoner? What are you going to do when you go back and have to update him? Growl at him?" the guard drawled in a bored voice. Gerard shrugged and then nodded. The guard sighed and rolled his eyes. He unhooked some keys from his belt and walked over to a large metal door. Unlocking it led to another long hallway, this one almost empty apart from one guard by the other door at the end. The large guard Gerard was with trudged to a cell door and stood before it. "This is your prisoner. I'll give you five minutes to do whatever "checking" you want through the little window on the door." Gerard nodded at him and the guard left the hall. Gulping hard again, he began wobbling a little. Through that big metal door was his little girl – his baby. All grown up and ten years old. He put his hand on the metal door, aware of the guard standing at the other end of the hall. With shaking hands, he took hold of the little slider that covered the window, and let out a deep breath.

Bandit shivered. The cell was colder than usual. Her pillow was tucked close to her chest, sitting just under her chin. Her tear-stained face was blotchy. She sniffled as she lay there, contemplating her death that was just around the corner. Suddenly, there was a noise at the door. She glanced up and saw a Draculoid mask peering down at her. She didn't know what to do. She hadn't been visited by a Draculoid before. Oh god, was this it? Was it coming to take her away to be killed before her trial? But it just stood there. After a moment, she began to think there was something familiar about the mask she could see through the thick glass. She slid out of bed and crossed the room warily, eyeing the Draculoid with caution. She saw it press its fingers against the clear panel, and she arrived at the door, staring up into the black mesh of its eyes. She didn't know how she knew it. But…something about it was different. She blinked when she swore she could see something glistening behind the black mesh. Her small hand lifted to the glass and she splayed her palm on the cool surface. The fingers behind the glass traced the outline of her own fingers. She could see the hand shaking. It watched her. It pressed its hand against hers through the glass and she noticed that its pinky drifted away from the other fingers, just like hers did. She'd always thought she was a pinky freak, but here was someone who was a freak just like her. She giggled and saw it freeze at her smile, then relax its shoulders. She didn't understand what was happening, but something about this moment made her heart swell inside. She wanted to break free of the cell just to touch the hand that was pressed against hers through the glass. She needed this Draculoid. She didn't understand. She just didn't understand.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Again with the sorry about not updating often. I'm a bint like that, I know. I've just been busy and all the other lame excuses I can think of xD Anyway, something special is happening in the next chapter, so read on so you're ready for it ;D**

The sun gradually eased down behind the horizon. The entire day, the Fabulous Killjoys had been practicing their aim on the target, and learning how to defend themselves against physical attack. Fun Ghoul had taken the newly learnt self-defence knowledge and used it against Poison as often has he could – generally resulting in Poison glaring up at him from the floor, scorning him and calling him every curse word under the sun.  
"You're a dick," Poison snarled for the umpteenth time that evening, as Kobra pulled him up from the floor. Ghoul had to hold his sides because – as he put it – if he laughed any harder he would split in two. Poison stood, brushed himself off, and pushed Ghoul angrily. "You hurt my ass!" This just sent Ghoul off reeling again, so, huffing, Poison span on his heel and stormed into the main room of the diner where most of the other Killjoys were gathered.  
"They're leaving when I give them the word," Dr. D was explaining to Cherri, who was leaning on the table intently.  
"Which will be?" she pressed.  
"The moment Pony comes back from the look-out point," Dr. D sighed. "Cherri, how many times do we have to go over this?"  
"Sorry, I just want to make sure everything goes smoothly," she replied, running her hands through her hair in desperation.  
"It will, Cherri," Dr. D smiled reassuringly, placing his hand on hers. Poison slumped into the booth beside her.  
"Is it okay to still be freaked the fuck out that there could be a slight possibility that we might die?" he asked, a worried expression on his face. Cherri rolled her eyes.  
"Dracs may be like hell on earth, but they don't know how to do simple procedures like switch their guns back from Stun to Attack."  
"So they're like Ghoul?"  
"…In what way?" Cherri questioned, an eyebrow raised.  
"Stupid," Poison replied plainly.  
"Hey!" came an angry voice from behind the bar. Ghoul was leaning on the counter, holding a bottle of water and frowning. "I'm not stupid." As he spoke his elbow slipped on the bar, he went flying forwards and smacked his chin on the surface, before sliding off and disappearing onto the floor behind the bar. Everyone cracked up laughing. Eventually, Poison scooted round the side of the bar and stopped laughing.  
"Fuck!" he cried. Ghoul was holding his face, which was pouring with blood all down his left cheek. He whimpered as Poison dropped to his knees and clasped his hands over Ghoul's. "Are you okay?"  
"Does it LOOK like I'm okay?" Ghoul growled, then hissed in agony. Poison's hands were now thick with the scarlet, warm liquid oozing from Ghoul's cheek. "Shitting hell, get me a cloth or something!"  
"Yeah, uh, Cherri? Pony? ANYONE?" But DJ was already pushing past Poison to get to Ghoul.  
"I may be able to help. I trained as a medic, you know," he said as he tilted Ghoul's head back carefully. "Do you have a med kit anywhere in this place?"  
"Yeah, Dr. D has one, I'll be right back!" called Cherri as she raced into the lair. She was back in an instant, handing DJ the kit so that he could help Ghoul, who was rocking back and forth, cursing and gingerly touching his wound. Due to all the blood, no one could even say how much damage the fall had actually done, but just by looking it could easily be guessed that it was pretty darn deep. Cherri arrived back and handed the med kit to DJ. He first washed off the excess blood, which revealed a hideous gash that stretched from Ghouls mouth to his ear.  
"You look like The Joker," Poison giggled in spite of himself. Ghoul shot him another glare. DJ cleaned it over with some disinfectant which made it an angry yellow colour. It stung horribly and Ghouls face showed it.  
"Son of bitch," he snapped. DJ gave him a sympathetic smile.  
"I have something in my pack that should clear this right up," DJ announced suddenly, and dashed over to collect his knapsack. He produced from it a small brown vial filled with a orange liquid. Ghouls eyes widened.  
"Oh god, what the hell is THAT?"  
"Shhh. It's a special concoction from New York that a medic friend of mine mixed up. It shrinks wounds really fast and heals them over in a scar. All you need is a drop!" Before Ghoul could protest, DJ dripped some of the orange stuff onto his face. Ghouls skin bubbled and hissed, and Ghoul shrieked. DJ's face suddenly turned serious. "I'm sorry. I knew if I told you it hurt that bad you wouldn't want it. The pain doesnt last too long...but..." He trailed off as Ghoul writhed around on the floor in pain, groaning and crying. Poison winced. He hated seeing his friend like that. He stood up to see that Jet and Kobra had entered the room, and Pony was filling them in on what had happened. DJ stood too. He turned to Poison. "Sorry he has to go through this. I just thought that...he wouldn't want an open wound for tomorrow...and..." Poison put his hand on DJ's shoulder.  
"Its okay. Thank you for helping him," Poison smiled. DJ nodded and helped Ghoul to his feet. Poison took his friend from DJ and carried him into his room. He looked...awful. The stuff on his wound was searing into his cut and it had inflamed. Sweat was lining his forehead and he groped out, clutching onto Poisons shirt.  
"It hurts," he croaked. "It hurts so bad." Poison stroked his damp hair out of his eyes and smiled sadly.  
"I know it does, but at least now, like DJ said, you'll be okay for tomorrow. Your first battle scar!" Poison said enthusiastically, and Ghoul rolled his blood shot eyes.  
"Battle? I tripped on my own two feet and hit my face on a bar. That's not exactly heroic!"  
"Oh yeah. Well...sucks to be you then!" Poison evaded a fist that flew in his direction and they both laughed - Ghoul not so much but he still tried.  
"Fuck, my face..." Ghoul moaned. Poison wrinkled his nose.  
"I'd really rather _not_."  
"You are SO funny, stop you're making me cry with laughter," Ghoul replied monotonously, a sarcastic drawl gracing his tone.

"Get some rest," Poison cooed eventually. "You're face looks like the shit."

"Thanks bro," Ghoul spat, though a small smile was tickling his lips. Poison left him and walked into the main room.

"DJ!" he called. The white-haired boy appeared from nowhere and landed in front of him. "Thanks for helping him. If you hadn't, he'd have been moaning about scabbing for the next few weeks, and demanding unnecessary attention. You've saved everyone butts and sanity." DJ giggled.

"No problem!" he replied. Poison leant against the wall.  
"Is he gonna be okay?" Cherri asked, leaning beside him.

"Yeah, he's just having a lie down. Say…I've been thinking about this…do you think you'd let me take your car out for a spin tonight?" The moment he finished his sentence he knew he'd said something wrong. Cherri looked like she'd been slapped in the face.

"Um…well…uh…"

"She doesn't let ANYONE drive it but her," Pony said, skating in and twirling in front of Poison. He landed against Poison and splayed his palms over Poison's chest. He blinked up into his eyes. In a low voice he whispered, "don't…touch…the car…" Poison suddenly felt very flustered having Pony groping all over him like that, so he coughed and stepped away, leaving Pony chuckling to himself and exiting the building via the front door. Poison span around and stared wide-eyed at Cherri, who shrugged.

"Kid's got a point. Don't even lay a _finger _on my baby or I will SHANK you, Party Poison." She poked his chest hard, turned on her heel and left down the hallway to her room.


	40. Chapter 40

Show Pony was sitting on the rock by the roadside, watching the place where the sun just gone behind the horizon. He didn't know how to feel. What to think. How to…react. He heard the front door open and close behind him. Footsteps crunched their way over to the spot beside him.  
"White hair? Really?" blurted out of his mouth as DJ tucked up beside him. He felt DJ shudder against him as the white-haired Killjoy laughed.  
"Yeah, you know I always wanted it this colour!" DJ chuckled, twirling his snowy locks in his fingers.  
"I almost didn't recognise you at first, you know..." It was the first time they'd spoken properly since DJ had arrived. A long period of time passed as they just sat and basked in being reunited. It never really hit either of them that they were together again. After all these years. Six years. They'd both changed so much. But the one thing that was most important still remained.  
"I missed you every single day," DJ mumbled, snaking his hand into Pony's. Pony felt him squeeze and he squeezed back, tears of joy forming in his eyes. DJ pulled a chain out of his shirt and Pony gasped. A padlock on the chain dangled in front of his hazel eyes.  
"You...you...you still have it..." Pony choked in disbelief, his fingers softly brushing the metallic object that was now swinging like a pendulum before him.  
"I never took it off, baby," DJ sniffled. Pony lifted his chain out if his shirt, a key hanging off of his. A little smile graced DJ's lips. "My heart's never belonged to anyone but you." That was it for Pony. Tears spilled from his eyes and DJ pulled him into a tight embrace.  
"I never gave up hope. I always knew deep down we'd see each other again," Pony bawled against DJ's chest.  
"I spent my first three years searching for you. Solidly. I...I prayed you'd survived. I prayed you'd found a group and you were happy. I guess...I guess my praying paid off, huh? Well I -" was all he managed before his mouth was closed off by Pony's. The electric spark of true love flared through them both again. Their hearts throbbed with longing as Pony pushed DJ back down onto the rock face. Their tongues intertwined and they both smiled goofily into each other lips.  
"Thank you. Thank you for coming back to me. Oh my _god_ I've missed you," Pony stammered, their foreheads resting against each other. He held DJ's face tenderly in his palms. "I love you, Theo," he breathed. DJ's face lit up into the brilliant white smile Pony knew and loved.

"I love you too, Zee." They pressed their lips together again. Pony felt DJ's tears of happiness on his cheeks. Their mouths moulded into one, and finally, FINALLY, they were together once more.  
*****  
"So wait...you know each other?" Cherri quizzed. She'd walked outside and been met by the sight of the two men kissing, and now they were both inside, sitting in a booth and grinning endlessly at each other.  
"We were together at the beginning of the bombing. We got separated in New York, and I had to keep running because there were Drac's on my tail. I eventually lost them, but I was on my own for a long time. I drifted from group to group but eventually found myself with Dr. D."  
"As for me, I left New York for a long time, and like Pony, I joined groups and left groups, trying to find him again. Eventually I was back in NY, hoping he'd returned, but in the end I just teamed up with Dr. Solar Storm and the crew. I was with them for three years until we were raided by Drac's. I still don't know if anyone from that group is alive. I don't know if Dr. Storm made it out or not. But she's one tough cookie so...I presume so."  
"I hope so too," Cherri sighed sadly. "She was a good friend of mine at the start of the bombings. I really really hope she's okay." Cherri's eyes dropped to the table top. Then she smiled.  
"So you two boys, _huh_?" She nudged Pony's arm and winked, causing him to blush and sink down into his seat lower. DJ's cheeks tinged a little pink but he brushed it off and grinned.  
"Never letting this one go again. Not in a billion years." He placed a delicate kiss on Pony's cheek. Kobra sniffled beside Poison.  
"It's just so cute, _okay_?" Kobra snapped quietly when Poison turned to him with a raised eyebrow. Missile yawned.  
"Off to bed for you, chicken," Pony told her, standing and ushering her out of the room with her protests about "_being the one in charge around here!_"  
"Right. Guys, I think we should eat some Pup, go over the plans for tomorrow one more time, and then..." She paused. Then leant down and pulled her Transmitter out of her pocket.  
_zzz"Agent Cherri Cola?"_ a familiar male voice sounded. Everyone shuffled around to see over her shoulder. It was Korse.  
"This is she. Password?" Cherri asked cautiously. Korse rolled his eyes visibly.  
_"Motorbabies,"_ he hissed. Cherri relaxed.  
"Ok. Shoot."  
_"Everything is set in place here. Tomorrow at nine hundred hours we will be visible on the horizon for...what was his name again?...The lady boy...Show Pony? Yes...for Show Pony to see us and go back to tell the others to be prepared. Gerard is coming with me. He will take Gra-Missile Kid when the "fight","_ He used his fingers to put quotations around the word, _"is just about over. All guns here are immobilised, and none of the Dracs I'm bringing are using the attack setting."_  
"Good. Thank you. We'll see you tomorrow then?"  
_"Yes. Nine hundred hours. Good night, Agent Cola. Get some rest." zzz_ The screen went black.  
"Right. So we're all set on Korse's end. All that's left now is to eat, sleep and get psyched up for tomorrow. I'll go get the Pup." Poison, Jet and Kobra eyed each other. It didn't sound..._*gulp* _so bad...

**A/N: So yeah. The big thing that happened may not be BIG to you, but it was big to me. :') Little Show Pony and DJ :') I may go into their back story in more detail later on, I may not. I don't even know how I would fit it in xD Anyway, I hope you liked it :/ I was unsure about this chapter and I don't know why :/**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Okay, so obviously the big "Na Na Na" scene is coming up. Just to let you know, I'm not writing it EXACTLY like the video portrays. Some scenes may appear before others did in the video, and new things may be added. But yeah, just read and see for yourselves xD**

Show Pony squinted. He used his hand to block the sun from his eyes and stared hard at the horizon. Some time passed, and already the sun was getting higher in the sky and smelting hot. The plastic on the binoculars was boiling and Pony had to keep swapping hands. The moment a minuscule black dot appeared on the horizon, he let the binoculars fall and span on his heel. He pulled his helmet roughly over his head, and racing as fast a he could, he sped into the back door of Dr. D's lair. Dr. D raised an eyebrow as Pony put up his visor and nodded. Dr. D flipped a switch on he panel in front of him and the sign above them on the wall lit up with the words 'ON AIR.' Dr. D cleared his throat.  
"Look alive, sunshine. One o' nine in the sky but the pigs won't quit. You're here with me, Dr. Death Defying..."

***TOXIC CLONE*  
**  
"Quick turn it up!" Rusty Diamond barked. Toxic Clone twisted up the volume.  
_"I'll be your surgeon, your proctor, your helicopter, pumpin' out the slaughtermatic sounds to keep you live..."_ Rusty looked at Toxic and grinned.  
"Looks like we've got some Dracs to kill," she winked.

***STATIC SUNSHINE*  
**_  
"A system failure for the masses, anti matter for the master plan! Louder than Gods revolver and twice as shiny..."_ Static Sunshine held out the Transmitter for all her group to hear. All of them wore smirks.  
"It's time, girls! Let's move out!"

***DESERT GHOST*  
**  
_"This one's for all you rock 'n rollers, all you crash queens and motor babies! Listen up! The future is bulletproof, the aftermath is secondary! It's time to do it now and do it loud...Killjoys, make some noise!"_ Desert Ghost was already in his truck. Red Wolf hopped in beside him, as did Kinetic Kaleidoscope. Des turned the key and the engine roared to life.  
"This all ends _now_," he growled in finality.

***THE DINER***

Everything was frantic. Dr. D was alerting the other Killjoy groups, Missile was reloading the ray guns, and the boys were being ushered about.  
"C'mon!" Cherri ordered, pushing them into the back room where all their jackets and masks were waiting.  
"It's time to do it now and do it loud," Poison muttered to himself. He pulled on his blue jacket and felt around in the inside pocket. He eventually pulled out the photographs of Lindsey and Bandit and kissed them gently. Stroking their faces lovingly, he returned them to his heart.  
"Pull you pants up, Party Poison! I can nearly see your ass!" Ghoul chuckled, there now a faded-yet-still-slightly-pink scar on his cheek. Kobra yanked on his gloves and Jet pulled on his boots. Missile finished reloading Poisons gun and handed it to him with a smile.  
"Everything's going to be alright," she said reassuringly upon seeing his nervous expression.  
"Come and eat some Pup to get some energy," DJ said, beckoning them through the door. They sat down in a booth and wolfed down a few vile tins of Power Pup before they stepped outside. The sun was bright and the faux-danger was squashing down on the Killjoys.  
"He's almost here!" Cherri yelled from the back of Dr. D's lair. Suddenly, Poison had an idea.  
"Let's meet them halfway," he smirked, and grabbed Missile's hand. They all followed, confused and worried about Poisons sudden turn in emotions. Missile froze when they got to the garage door.  
"No, no we can't. She'll kill us! She'll kill ME!" she gasped, but Poison put his arms around her waist and emptied her into the already open car.  
"Silly girl left the keys in the ignition," he chuckled, and bounded into the drivers seat.  
"Poison, I really must protest-" began Missile.  
"We can steal this car if your folks don't mind," Poison interjected and eyed himself in the mirror.  
"But she WILL mind! God Poison!"  
"Hold onto your hats, ladies and gentlemen. Let's make this baby roar," he grinned and they tore out of the garage. Cherri's jaw dropped as they shot past. She couldn't believe it. How DARE he? HOW DARE HE.  
*****  
"Wooooohoooo!" Poison yelled as they hurtled down the long, straight highway towards the black dot on the horizon. A smile creeped onto Missile's lips and before she could stop herself she had thrown half of her body oh of the window and screamed excitedly into the wind. Ghoul pulled her back in and tutted, though he was grinning too. Poison pulled a handbrake turn and everyone squealed. From just up the road, Korse saw the car and it was spinning in the road.  
"What the hell are they doing?" he muttered, and he heard Gerard giggle in the passenger seat. "What's so funny?"  
"Poison's driving. He's doing exactly what I would do with the car." He giggled again. Korse rolled his eyes.  
"Let's see what they've got." He reached down and pulled out a remote control, pressing two buttons. Suddenly, the Draculoids on either side of them who were on motorcycles sped off towards the Trans-Am. Poison clocked onto them instantly.  
"Ghoul, Jet, out of the sun roof! Stun those mother fuckers!" he roared. Ghoul scrambled up and his ass pushed against the back of Poisons head. Poison grumbled but continued towards the sleek black vehicle not so far in the distance. He jumped a little when the two cycling Drac's collapsed from their bikes and falling to the ground, rolling fast along the dusty road. Their bikes flew out of control and collided with rocks, sending balls of fire and heat out into the air. From the Diner, Cherri, Dr. D, Pony and DJ watched in horror.  
"Suddenly I don't feel so great about this," Dr. D gulped.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Yeah, so like I said, it won't go along EXACTLY with the Na Na Na video, but I think it's pretty darn close anyways, so I'll just let you get along and read xD**

The black car screeched to a halt in the centre of the road. So did the Trans-Am. For a while, nothing moved. Two Dracs on bikes pulled up and their engines rumbled. Eventually, all four doors of the car opened, from which Korse and four Dracs appeared, and following this, Poison and the other Killjoys rolled out of their car and they all faced each other like a showdown scene from a Western movie.  
"This desert ain't big enough for the two of us..." Ghoul breathed with a smirk on his lips. His face was hot under the rubber of the Frankenstein mask he was wearing. A shot was fired by one of the Dracs and all hell broke loose from then on. Missile dropped behind the car, and the boys - though freaked out - put up their best fight. Korse watched in awe at the skills of the Killjoys. As far as he knew they had only arrived in 2019 a few days previously. His thoughts, however, were cut off by a bombardment of Draculoids from his right. What? He hadn't been told about this! It had been arranged that eight Draculoids were accompanying him! They'd already stunned three! He saw the horror in the boy's faces, and then the anguish.  
"LIAR!" Poison spat, enraged. He punched at an oncoming Draculoid and sent it cruising to the floor. Ghoul shot at one but there were so many. About ten more Draculoids had crashed the party. Kobra was behind the car with Missile. She prised open the trunk and pulled out some weird glove thing. Before she shut the trunk, Kobra caught sight of the Boom Box. He pulled it out and gave it to Missile. She gasped.  
"No! Put it back!" she screamed, but suddenly a Draculoid loomed over them. Kobra stunned it and it crippled to the floor, but when he went back to look at Missile she had gone, and so had the Boom Box. He wrung his wrists. He thought they'd been unloading the trunk! The glove sat by his side and he picked it up. Some buttons on it read 'KILL' and 'STUN', so he rammed his now-gloved hand around a Dracs neck and tested the stun setting. It collapsed. He gazed down upon the white and black mass on the floor and shuddered. What if it was his face beneath that mask? He prodded it with his foot and looked up in time to see Jet get smacked in the face with a bottle. His blood-curdling scream hurt Kobra's ears as the afroed Killjoy fell. Kobra shot the Drac who had hit his best friend and dropped beside him. Blood was streaming down his face...from his eye. A huge gash cut through Jets eye and eyebrow. It was disgusting. Kobra nearly puked. Jet was shaking.  
"It hurts, oh god it hurts!" he sobbed desperately, grabbing Kobra's collar roughly. Kobra didn't know what to do, but Jet grabbed his hand. "Go keep the plan intact, I'll be okay!" Kobra gulped but nodded and left Jet to drag himself to the side of the car.

Poison ran as hard as he could. Three Dracs were on his tail. He jumped over a ridge and saw some weird shack in the distance. Using all his might, he sprinted into the shack and slammed the door. He only had a few seconds to prepare himself for the Drac attack. The shack was filled with weird trinkets, and he hid himself in the back room. A giant disguise cat or mouse (he couldn't decide which) head sat on a shelf. Picking it up he noticed that inside the lining a label said 'bulletproof'.  
"Awesome!" he breathed and stuck it onto his head without another seconds thought. The door broke down and Poison span around and shot them quickly. He let out a quaking breath and - trembling - walked into the desert again. He could hear shots being fired above the ridge still, and no Draculoids were around the area he was in. Scrambling up the ridge, he peered over. A number of Dracs were on the ground, but he winced when he saw both Ghoul and Jet on the ground by the Trans-Am. Kobra was shooting in all directions, with only about two Dracs left. He saw Missile appear from behind Korse's car and tug at Gerard's sleeve. He span around and slid his arm around her waist. On cue, she let out a scream. Kobra was caught off guard and Poison watched his brother get stunned and collapse. From his position he jumped up and shot the last few Dracs. Korse was standing by the car with Gerard, Missile and another Draculoid, but Poison was too enraged to think logically. He charged at Korse and rammed his gun at his chest.  
"You said eight! Eight fucking Draculoids you said! Not twenty!" Korse said nothing. Poison heard a shot fire, and his legs give way. He fell to the sand and coughed as the dust filled his lungs.  
"Keep running," Korse spat. What happened next was a shock. Korse shot the last Draculoid and Gerard let go of Missile. "Sorry about that," Korse muttered at Poison.  
"The fuck, baldy? Twenty fucking monsters?"  
"Isoda obviously sent back up. I had no idea! Also, with regard to the merciless shooting, I'm afraid we had to make it look authentic. Who knows if one of those Dracs had a hidden camera linked back to Isoda's office?" Poison grunted.  
"And what about my friends? They're all injured! How are we going to take down BL/ind now?" Korse rooted around in his pocket and produced a small vial of liquid. He tossed it at Poison.  
"A couple of drops of that and they'll be back to normal. Except for a few scars as mementos. Party Poison, I know you can do this. You're fighting skills are incredible. Good luck." And that was it. Grace, Gerard and Korse climbed into the black car and the engine roared. Korse nodded at Poison before turning the car and disappearing into the distance, leaving nothing but a pile of stunned Draculoids, four injured Killjoys and a cloud of dust behind them.

* * *

"I'm glad we had enough rope," Cherri said as she tightened the last Draculoids bindings. It's head lolled and she jumped a little.  
"How long till they...Uh...unstun?" Pony asked from the opposite side of the room. Cherri shrugged.  
"No one knows."  
"Well that's really helpful."  
"Shut up," Cherri chuckled. They left the cellar and reentered the diner, where Ghoul, Kobra and Jet still lay stunned on the floor. Poison was still pacing, holding the vial in his hands and muttering under his breath. Cherri placed a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged her off.  
"What if this was his plan all along? To lead us into a false sense of security and then make us shove poison down our throats?" Cherri couldn't help but agree. It seemed perfectly plausible. She didn't know what to say.  
"It's your call, Poison," DJ sighed. You can choose to not give it to them, and they can stay stunned for a few hours, and also be in incredible pain when they wake up, or you can give it to them and just...hope for the best..." Poison was so torn. What if he did give it to them and it turned out to be poison? He would never be able to live with himself if he killed the very people he loved the most.  
"For god's sake Poison, if we don't hurry up, we'll lose our chance at freedom! Give it here!" Cherri snatched the vial and bolted into the kitchen. They all followed her.  
"Cherri, what are you doing?" Poison cried as she sliced her palm with a knife.  
"An experiment." She doubled over in pain for a second, but then tilted her head back and dripped two drops of the vials liquid into her mouth. Everyone froze. for a moment she was fine. Not for long. She convulsed and fell to the floor. Poison rushed over and held her in his arms.  
"Cherri? Cherri!" he sobbed as her eyes rolled back and she writhed.  
"Poison it hurts! It hurts!" she screamed. He tightened his grip on her. Everything was a blur. DJ was trying to run checks on her, Pony was crying, Dr. D was cursing loudly and profusely. Sweat rolled from her face.  
"What's happening?" Pony choked, dropping to his knees and shuddering.  
"I don't know!" DJ whimpered. Agent Cherri Cola went still.

**A/N: OHHHHHH**


	43. Chapter 43

The room was silent. They just...stared. None of them could - it had all happened so - it was unbelievable. Poison held her limp body in his arms and his tears dripped onto her face. She groaned. He almost dropped her.  
"Poison?" she croaked. "That was...odd."  
"What. The. Fuck," the rest of them exclaimed together.  
"ARE YOU INSANE?" Pony erupted suddenly. She winced. "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK WERE YOU THINKING, YOU ABSOLUTE IDIOT. I THOUGHT YOU'D DIED!" He crumbled into a heap and began shaking again. Cherri scrambled up and held him.  
"I had to. I'd rather I died than one of them. They're here to save everyone else. Everyone. I'm nothing compared to them." Poison didn't really know what he was thinking when he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. Her lips were soft and gentle when they pressed back against his after a moments shock. He pulled away and cupped her face.  
"You aren't nothing," he breathed. He didn't love her. It was a kiss of reassurance, and even she understood that. "You're one of the bravest people I've ever met. You just risked your own life for ours. And that...that is...amazing." Her eyes swam with tears. She hugged him tightly.  
"I'm sorry if I scared you," she whispered.  
"Scared is an understatement. But...how badly did it hurt?" She raised an eyebrow.  
"...Hurt? It didn't hurt at all?" The room was silent again.  
"...Are you just shitting with us or...I mean...babe you were...writhing..." Pony piped up. She looked confused.  
"But it didn't hurt?" she repeated. Poison helped her to her feet.  
"I guess...I guess we'd better go help...wait. Did it work?" He grabbed Cherri's hand to find nothing but a very faint scar across the palm. "I guess it did! Let's go help the guys."

* * *

Ghoul arched his back as he yelled in pain. Poison's heart wrenched seeing his best friend in such agony. Eventually he collapsed and Poison held him close. His eyes blinked open.  
"Did everything go okay?" he asked point blank, apparently completely unawares of the pain he had just endured.  
"Everything's fine. How are you feeling?"  
"...I'm good...why am I on the floor? Why are you holding me?" Ghoul was puzzled.  
"Later. Right now..." Poison let Ghoul stand up and moved onto Kobra. His baby brother looked so peaceful. Opening his mouth, Poison dripped some liquid in. Kobra coughed and spluttered, and then let out a horrific scream. It was almost ear-splitting. Poison couldn't help but let tears form in his eyes. Seeing Kobra like that...He gulped and stroked his writhing brother's hair. Finally relaxing, Kobra's eyes snapped open and he gasped for air.  
"I got shot, goddamnit! Stupid fucking Draculoids. How long was I out?"  
"A couple of hours but -"  
"What the HELL did you just do to him?" Ghoul spluttered in shock.  
"Healing liquid. Like what DJ gave you...but stronger."  
"Fuck."  
"I know. Now, Jet Star..." The frizzy haired Killjoy now had a clean face. No more blood. But the horrific wound that gashed his eye still remained. Poison's stomach heaved as he shuffled up to his friends side. As Jet shook from the liquid, his eye began to clear. But...not completely. Only the edges of the wound healed. He let out a shaky breath as he sat up.  
"Hey, get the blindfold off," he snapped, reaching around his face. His good eye blinked. He paused. Then his shoulders slumped. He had found no blindfold. Everyone's hearts sank.  
"I'm blind," Jet wheezed, his breath coming thick and fast. He fainted into Poison's arms.  
"Oh my god, he's blind in one eye," Ghoul said, holding back tears of sympathy for his friend. They moved Jet to a booth and he woke up slowly. His hand immediately shot to his eye. His friends surrounded him with words of reassurance, but words wouldn't cut it. He was blind. Like...actually blind. He tried desperately to get his eye to work but it just wasn't happening.  
"Here," Dr. D announced sadly. He held out an eye patch. "Hell, if you're gonna be blind you might as well make it look cool." Jet took it and tried hard to pull a smile as he put it on.  
"Oh wow. Now I wanna be blind. That eye patch is the bomb."  
"Don't _try_. I'm blind. I fucking can't see out of one eye." He turned to Cherri. "You said that we wouldn't get hurt. That it was going to be okay. Goddamnit!" He slumped against the chair. Cherri grimaced.  
"I'm sorry. But think of what could have happened in the very worst circumstance. You could have died. But you didn't. You're here. Alive. You're okay, Jet Star." She rubbed his arm and he sighed. A car screeched outside. They were all on their feet, guns out. Cherri peered out of the window and a smile broke out onto her face. She let her gun clatter onto the table. "They're here!"

* * *

She pulled open the door and everyone followed. A brightly coloured van sat on the road and three Killjoys bounded out. A male Killjoy dressed in a beige wife beater, black pants, beige boots and long flowing purple hair grinned as he crossed the space that separated them. Dr. D shook his hand.  
"Desert Ghost. Glad you could make it, brother."  
"Wouldn't miss the final battle for the world, Doc. Are we the first to arrive?"  
"Yep."  
"How many groups are we expecting?"  
"Well, here, I'd say about three, including you. But in other places across the zones, groups have found meeting points to join forces and head in together." Des nodded as he listened.  
"Good. Well, this is my group. Red Wolf..." One of the other male Killjoys waved. He wore a white shirt with a red scarf, and a red mask sitting atop his head. On his lower half were a pair of bright red jeans and on his feet some black Doc Martins. His hair was jet black. "...and Kinetic Kaleidoscope." The final Killjoy nodded curtly. His outfit consisted of black jeans, a yellow shirt, a black jacket and black boots. His hair was a normal blonde colour. Each Killjoy shook each Killjoys hand. They all took particular interest in Ghoul, Jet, Kobra and Poison. They knew who they were.  
"Nice jacket," Wolf said with admiration when he walked into the diner beside Poison.  
"Thanks. Nice...scarf..." Wolf laughed and patted Poisons back.  
"How long till the next group is expected?" Des asked.  
"Both are expected some time today," Cherri replied.  
"So you're mighty Music Makers, hmm?" Kinetic smirked. Poison looked at his feet awkwardly.  
"I thought they'd be...taller," Wolf chuckled, pointing at Ghoul, whose face reddened.  
"Relax, boys. They're just messing with you," Des laughed, draping himself over a booth. "However...you." He pointed at Kobra. "Who dressed you? Your pimp?"

**A/N: I knooooow! Massive cliffhanger last chapter :D MUAHAHAHAH. But I couldn't just kill her off. C'mon. I'm not THAT mean. BUT ALL OF YOU WERE LIKE "OOOOOOMG." It made me laugh xD **


	44. Chapter 44

Fun Ghoul decided that he didn't like Red Wolf. The male Killjoy kept smirking and taunting him about his height.

"Poison," Ghoul pouted as he took a cigarette from the box Poison was offering him. "I'm not THAT short, am I?" Poison snorted and then composed himself.  
"…Um…"

"Great," Ghoul spat, taking a lungful of smoke in. "Great so I'm a midget."

"You know that you're short," Poison chuckled. His best friend shot him a look of rage and he threw his hands up in defence. "Sorry! But it's true!" Ghoul shrugged in annoyance and breathed out the smoke. Wolf appeared from the door and gawped at them.

"Is…is…that…are…they…are they _cigarettes?" _he gasped in shock. Poison nodded. "Can I _have _one?" Ghoul's eyelid twitched. So did Poison's. Poison's fist closed around the box tighter. Des raised an eyebrow. "I see. I guess finder's keepers, huh. Oh well. Enjoy." He left them alone and Poison felt bad. Ghoul smirked and puffed away again. A rumble of a motor rung in the air. They whipped out their guns and everyone ran outside. An old red Jaguar Lynx shot down the road past them, did a handbrake turn about half a mile up the road and turned back. It screeched to a halt. They all relaxed when two more Killjoys jumped out of it – one male, one female. The female had electric blue hair all the way down to her ass, with a curl in it. Her shirt was bright red with no sleeves, and on her bottom half was a skirt that was a slight shad darker than her hair. Poison honestly thought that she was one of the most beautiful women they'd ever seen. Hell, ALL of the guys standing there thought that. Even DJ and Pony. She wandered over, the male Killjoy dressed in an orange shirt and blue skinny jeans tagging along behind her. She shook Dr. D's hand warmly.

"Rusty Diamond at your service, boss," she winked.  
"Nice to see you again, Rusty. Why don't you two come inside?"

* * *

The diner was literally swarming with Killjoys. Well, it felt like it. Wolf rolled his eyes and opened the back door for some fresh air. How could she have shown up? He ran his hands through his hair and groaned.

"Wolf?" came a small female voice. He ignored it. "Wolf, come on, don't ignore me. We can't ignore each other forever." A hand rubbed his shoulder but he shrugged it off.

"Piss off, Rusty," he growled.  
"Fine. Be a cynical, unapologetic shit forever then."

"Oh, _I _have to apologise? You abandoned ME, Rusty! I asked you to be my detonator and you bolted! Do you know how much you BROKE me?" Her lip trembled.

"It was too soon! I…I was young and scared! I had to have some time…to think…to know how I felt…but when I came back…you were gone…" Her face fell into her hands and she sat down. He let out a sigh. It was true. They had left. He'd been so angry that he hadn't wanted to wait around to see if she would come back.

"So what is it, now you're with that Toxic Clone guy? Is it romantic?" She sniffed and glared at him.

"What would it matter to you? You don't love me anymore, Wolf. It's over. I only came out here to see if we could be friends at least, but I guess not."

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" Ghoul asked nervously as he peered out of the diner door. Rusty stormed past him and he looked confusedly at Wolf.  
"Get lost, runt," Wolf coughed, leaning against the wall and not looking at him.  
"I heard what happened. Wow man, tough break. I'm sorry."

"I gave her everything. I laid my life on the line for her. And…and she just…ran." He slid down onto the ground and sighed again. Ghoul sat beside him. Rooting around in his pocket, he pulled out a cigarette.

"Here. This is my last one. I think you need this more than I do." Wolf looked at the cigarette, and then at Ghoul.

"Are you…are you sure?"

"Positive. Take it." Wolf slid the cigarette into his mouth and struck a match he had extracted from his jean pocket. He let out a shuddering gasp as he exhaled the smoke.

"It's been eight years since I've smoked. They cigarettes ran out pretty fast after the war. Addicts stocked up on them. I know I did. But…they all ran out eventually. But this…oh man this is heaven. Thanks dude. And hey…you're not really that short."

* * *

"It's time for you guys to go soon," Cherri reminded Poison. He stretched out and gulped.

"So…soon?"

"Yep. I'd say in about half an hour. Sorry buddy. But it's time to do it now-" Poison cut her off.

"and do it loud. I know. Stop stealing Dr. D's lines, Cherri." She blushed and laughed. Her face turned serious.

"Poison, today's the day you save your daughter. Hell, today's the day you save the world. That's gonna be tough. I'm not going to lie and say it will be easy." Poison gulped again.

"Boys!" Dr. D barked. "It's time."

Pony and DJ had been busy filling up the trunk of the Trans-Am with batteries, firewood and numerous cans of Power Pup. Cherri slammed the lid.

"I swear to god, if you even as much as DENT her I will claw out your eyeballs, do you hear me?"

"That's a bit insensitive," Jet sniffed, touching his eye patch. Cherri cringed apologetically and Ghoul sniggered. Jet had accepted the fact he couldn't see out of one eye, and enjoyed playing on it.

"Anyway, just…don't break it…please…" Cherri begged.  
"Stop worrying, Cherri, for god's sake," Poison muttered. He was beginning to get nervous. Cherri sighed.

"C'mere." She hugged him tightly. "Good luck. We'll see you when Korse alerts us." Poison nodded and there were hugs shared all round. Finally, the Fabulous Killjoys clambered into the car.  
"Don't fuck this up," Dr. D called, chuckling. Poison pulled a strained smile and nodded.

"We won't let you down," he replied. When Dr. D gave him a final nod of his head, Poison started the engine. It roared into life and Poison gripped the steering wheel tightly. They were all watching. All of them were relying on him. A vocalist of a band. Not a hero. He bit his lip.

"See you, Party Poison," Cherri choked. He put his foot down and the car shot into the desert. A cloud of thick dust and smoke clouded the air they left behind.

"Well. I hope to god that they can do this," Des gulped.  
"I have faith in my boys," Dr. D replied firmly.  
"Are we late for the party?" a female voice that he was sure he recognised chuckled from behind him. He span around. Four female Killjoys stood at the roadside, masks on. The leader walked towards Dr. D with a confused look on her face. Her hair was black, and she wore denim shorts with black boots. On her top half was a red shirt with a black jacket over the top. "I'm Static Sunshine."  
"I'm Dr. Death Defying." They shook hands, all the while staring at each other confusedly. Static peered at him more closely. Very carefully, she slid off his sunglasses. She almost cried out when they fell to the floor.  
"Steve?" she gasped, grabbing his shoulders and hugging him hard. He pulled her back and took off her mask gently. He could have almost fainted.  
"LINDSEY?"

* * *

**A/N: DON'T YOU JUST LOVE SHOCK ENDINGS? I DO :D MUAHAHAHAHHA**


	45. Chapter 45

The cell door opened and Missile was shoved inside. She tumbled over her feet and groaned in pain. There was a gasp from someone. She snapped her head up and lo and behold, Bandit was sitting on one of the beds, her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide.

"GRACE?" she erupted, and flung herself over her friend with tears of happiness rolling down her drained cheeks.  
"B!" Missile cried and squeezed Bandit back.  
"I-What-oh my god!" Bandit flailed a little before hugging Missile again. Missile pulled a serious face.  
"Bandit there are a lot of things you need to know. Let me start from the beginning..."

* * *

Bandit nodded and listened throughout the entire speech.  
"So they're going to set us free? Oh awesome!" She fist pumped the air and cheered.  
"Shhh keep it down!" Missile giggled. "You...you know...you know how Korse...is our adopted dad..." she muttered.  
"...Yes...?"  
"Bandit...your real dad's coming to save you. Korse stole you from him. He may be good now but back then he didn't care who he hurt. And your dad...he's one of the best men I know..."  
"My...my real dad? Really?" She looked more shocked than pleased. "But...Korse has always been my dad...even if he did end me up in here..." She motioned to the cell. Missile grabbed her hands and clutched them.  
"Bandit, listen to me. Korse stole you from him. He ripped you away from your real family. You remember your mum right?"

"…Yes…but…"  
"And you KNOW that Korse isn't your real dad. Listen…your dad…he told me that once…when he was a Draculoid-"

"He was a WHAT?"

"Oh B! He's the doppelganger one! Remember? The Party Poison one I told you about? Oh my god there's so much for you to learn…" Bandit pouted and sat back, looking at the ceiling.

"What's he like?" she asked quietly.

"Who, your dad?"  
"Yeah." Missile smiled.

"He's amazing. He looks just like you. And after being sucked into the future he's learnt fast and he's an incredible Killjoy. And you have an Uncle Mikey, he's the Kobra Kid one."

"The one who dresses like a gigolo?" Bandit giggled. Missile nodded and leant her head on Bandit's shoulder.  
"And Uncle Frank and Uncle Ray…You're so lucky. I don't know where my mum and dad are. Yet you have a ton of people coming to save you. I envy that." Bandit threw her arms around Missile.

"Grace, you're my sister. Wherever I go, you go. If I go back to my real dad, so do you. And we can make you my sister for real." Missile's heart fluttered with joy and she hugged Bandit back hard.

"I've missed you so much, B," she sniffled.  
"I've missed you too, Grace." Missile wiped her eyes.  
"Sh-sh-shall we?" She motioned at their hands. Bandit nodded and placed her palms in Missile's. They both closed their eyes and concentrated. Missile prised one eye open. "…I don't see anything!"

"Neither do I! What's wrong with us?" Bandit began to worry.

"Maybe it's because we've been apart for so long, let's try again," Missile hurried. They did try. Over and over again. But no visions. No future sight.

"We're broken!" Bandit moaned, leaning against the wall. Missile rubbed her shoulder.

"No no! We'll try again later! I promise, we'll work!" Bandit muttered something and slumped down onto her bed.

"What if this doesn't work? What if…what if something happens and…and we die?" Her voice cut out a little at the end of her sentence. Missile didn't know how to respond at first. She crawled into bed next to Bandit and hugged her close.  
"They're the Fabulous Killjoys. They can do this."

* * *

"Shut the FUCK up!" Poison grumbled at Ghoul who was singing along to the radio at the top of his lungs. "I'm TRYING to listen to the song without you blasting out like a foghorn!"

"Thanks Poison. Really boosting my self-confidence there." Ghoul slumped back and folded his arms, muttering. Jet chuckled and punched his arm playfully. Kobra shrugged off his jacket and leant out of the window, his hair flicking about and stinging his face. He smiled.

"EVERYONE STOP _EVERYTHING_!" Jet screamed. Poison swerved the car in shock but managed to keep driving.

"WHAT THE HELL?" he yelled angrily.

"KOBRA KID IS SMILING. I REPEAT. KOBRA KID IS SMILING."

"Oh my god, really bro?" Poison laughed, pointing at Kobra and pushing his now frowning mouth into a smile. Ghoul was roaring with laughter and Jet was sniggering to himself.

"You're all pricks," Kobra snapped and glared out of the window. Jet tugged a strand of his hair from his head and Kobra jumped in a quick jolt of pain. "What is your PROBLEM?" Jet just keeled over and Ghoul had to hold him as they cried in hysterics. Then sun was becoming low in the sky. They'd all known – even before leaving the Diner – that they wouldn't make it to Battery City before sun down. They'd have to camp out in the desert. Poison stretched his arms and gripped the wheel tighter. He put his foot down and the g-force of their speedy situation began to take effect.  
"THIS IS INSANE!" Ghoul shrieked as the shot like a rocket down the desert road. Poison went even faster. And faster. And even FASTER. He wanted to get this over with. He wanted to go back to life before he knew all of this future shit. He wanted to go _home. _So the sooner they got there, the better.

* * *

**A/N: So last chapter I left you on a bit of a cliffy - I have a bit of the next chapter written which I will continue ASAP but it most likely won't be up today. OMFG THE WAY YOU ALL REACTED TO THE END OF THE LAST CHAPTER MADE ME SQUEAL. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH, I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE ALL ENJOYING MY FANFIC :'''D**


	46. Chapter 46

The recently joined Killjoys stood confused whilst the others were gasping and gawping. Dr. D cupped Statics face and pulled her into his lap, hugging her hard. Tears of joy ran down both of their faces.  
"Lindsey, oh Lindsey baby it's you! It's really you!" She held him close.  
"Steve oh my god!" she breathed over and I've again. "I always thought I recognised your voice of the radio!"  
"Spectrum! Flame! What are you two doing?" one of the other new female Killjoys barked. Two girls about Missile's age ran around the side of the diner giggling suspiciously.  
"We were practising our laser shots, mum," one of them smiled, slipping her hand into her sisters. Their mum smiled.  
"Jamia, oh wow," Steve sniffled, looking past Static at the woman who had spoken. His eyes crinkled with absolute happiness. Jamia nodded, grinning.  
"Systematic Cyanide," she replied.  
"And Crysta, and Alicia!" The other two women bowed jokingly and then they all ran over and kissed him and hugged him.  
"How did you girls get out of Battery City?" he gushed, clutching Static's hands in his.  
"Later. Now, where are these Fabulous Killjoys? Was it them who just left?" She pointed at the horizon. Dr. D stiffened.  
"Uh...Lin-Static, there's...there's a lot to tell...especially you...why don't you...why don't you come inside...we need to talk."

* * *

"I'm sorry...what? …My husband…? He _came from the past_ and is now going to Battery City, not only to save the _world_ but to save our _daughter_? And there's another version of Gerard who used to be a _Draculoid_?" Static wrung her wrists and then slammed her fist on the table. "I need to help them. I need to see my husband again. And I have to save my baby!" She stood and paced the room. "Hey Rusty, can we borrow your car? I need to go like…_now_!"  
"Static, calm down. We can't let you go just yet. We have a plan in place. You'll see them again. I promise." Static huffed and sat down beside Nitro Zombie - Alicia - and rested her head against her shoulder.  
"How's Mikey?" Nitro asked. Dr. D opened his mouth to speak.  
"He's good-"  
"If you're talking about that Kobra Kid, then he dresses like a man whore. Just sayin'." Des interjected. Nitro laughed.  
"That's my husband!" The wives of the Fabulous Killjoys were updated on everything about their husbands.  
"He's blind in one eye," Radio Heart - Crysta - breathed to herself as she swirled the water in her flask. Dr. D put his hand on her shoulder.  
"At least he's alive."  
"I know, I know..." she mumbled.  
"SPECTRUM, FLAME, ZIGZAG!" Cyanide barked. Dr. D raised an eyebrow.  
"ZigZag?" he asked. Nitro's eyebrows shot up.  
"Oh! He's...um…my son..." she announced. A small, colourful blonde boy bounded into the diner, closely followed by Flame and Spectrum. He flung himself into his mother's arms and giggled.  
"Is he...?"  
"Mikey's? Yeah, of course! He's eight. Had him the year before the bombings. It was tough, you know. Raising such a young kid in such a tough world. But we made in through, didn't we buddy?" She rubbed noses with ZigZag and he hugged her around her neck.  
"So how DID you escape Battery City?" Des interrupted impatiently. Static smiled.  
"Well...We were living in the suburbs. All of us. I don't remember much. It's strange. It's like I do remember everything that happened when I was under the influence of the pills...and yet I don't at the same time...Anyway...we were living close by each other. This all happened two years…after Bandit was taken..." She clenched her fists and growled. "Now _THAT_ I remember. _Now_ anyway. Back then they pumped excessive pills down my throat to make me forget. But I remember now. They tore her away from me. Those BASTARDS!" Dr. D held her in his arms as she breathed a shaky breath. She calmed down and stood up. "Ok, so…we lived close by…and one day this van showed up out of nowhere. It was brightly coloured and totally abnormal. It got us angry. Really angry. For no reason. Thinking back, I guess the drugs made us alert to anything that wasn't BL/ind. We were like alarms to the company. I remember running inside to call head quarters when someone grabbed me and dragged me into the van. The other girls were in there, along with a ton of others – some men and some kids. I recall a car chase…The van was thrown about everywhere as we dodged laser beams from surrounding BL/ind cars. We escaped…somehow…I remember passing out for some reason…And waking up feeling more…normal again. I found out the name of our captor – NewsAGoGo. He was someone from the past too…remember that kid from that band Panic! At the Disco? Yeah, the Brendon kid. He saved us. As time passed, we began remembering things again…I remembered Gerard leaving…and never coming back…" Her eyes twinkled and she blinked, causing some solemn tears to run down her face. Cyanide and Dr. D rubbed her back lovingly.

"But he's alive. Both of him," Dr. D chuckled.  
"Two Gerard's…" she mused, smirking a little. "Ouch."

* * *

Night had fallen. The car was parked behind a huge rock and the boys were huddled beside a fire they had lit.

"Fucking freezing," Kobra hissed through chattering teeth. Ghoul scraped the remnants of the can of Power Pup and swallowed. The hand holding his fork was shaking.

"You're telling me!" he groaned, pulling the blanket further over his shoulders. Jet had his arm wrapped around Kobra, desperately trying to keep one another warm. Poison was fiddling with the Transmitter, apparently not noticing the cold as much. There was a crackle of static.

"_Dr. Death Defying at your service. This my boys?" _The Killjoys gathered around.

"Sup, Doc!" Ghoul grinned, tapping the screen. Dr. D smiled.

"_All good on the front line? No injuries? Drac attacks?" _

"Nope. We're all fine. How about you guys?"

"_Dracs all locked firmly in the cellar. No trouble as of yet! Get some rest now, Killjoys. Big day tomorrow. Dr. D over and out!" _The screen zapped off. Poison held it for a while before tucking it into his jeans.  
"Bedtime," he mumbled, pulling his blanket up to his chin and leaning down on the floor. It was still warm from the heat of the day. As the fire slowly died out, the Killjoy slowly but surely drifted off to sleep. All except Poison. He just couldn't shut off. He sat up and muttered to himself. Everything was silent apart from the subtle wind that whistled through the air. Leaning back against the rock, Poison lit up his last cigarette. He drew his breath in slowly. Mmm that taste. Fun Ghoul blinked.

"You okay?" he croaked in a sleepy voice. Poison nodded and gazed at the stars above. Ghoul shuffled beside him and put his head on his shoulder.

"You're worried, aren't you?" he asked softly. It was quiet for a moment.

"Yes. Are you not?"

"Of course I am. But…life's life I guess. I'm ready to go for it. I want to see my babies again. My Jamia. And you want to see Lindsey and Bandit, right?" More quiet.

"More than anything."

"Well then. Cheer up, Kool-aid head. You're our leader. Always have been. I will always feel safe with you." Poison smiled and leant his head against Ghoul's. All was quiet.

* * *

**A/N: Wooo! I reached 300 reviews last chapter, and I just wanna say thank you SO much to my readers. You guys make doing this worthwhile. If I got no reviews, I honestly wouldn't bother. But wow, guys. ACTUALLY cannot express my love for you with words. C'MERE, HAVE A HUG :'D Oh, BTW! I do a Killjoy Radio! YES, THERE IS A RADIO FOR KILLJOYS NAMED 'WKIL RADIO' ! I've only done one "proper" show, and as I can't leave links in posts (silly FanFiction rules) just Google 'WKIL killjoy radio spreaker . com' So yeah! Go check it ouuuuut Killjoys! ;D **


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: Sorry, I will be updating again AFTER my exams which basically end on Thursday next week. Then I can write and write and never look back xD (until September -_-). But here's just one chapter for now. I have to post TWO chapters in sequence next time I post though, so I can get back to letting you people get updates in your email. If I only post one chapter, I have to post over one of the message chapters (like the one after this) and you don't receive an update. So, yeah, just wait it out and you'll get your chapters soon! Wish me luck with my exams, I need it xD**

* * *

"Get up," Jet hissed at Kobra, who - in response - grunted and kicked out with his foot. Jet put his hands on his hips. "Get up." Another grunt.  
"OW!" Kobra screeched as he bounded to his feet, rubbing his ass. Jet smirked. "Don't kick me in the ass!"  
"Sorry, already done it!"  
"Stop! Get the shit packed up and we'll make a move outta here," Poison sighed restlessly, scooping up the empty power pup cans and pouring them into the Trans-Ams trunk. The sun had only just crested the horizon, but they had had to make an early start. Dr. D had woken Poison up by calling him on his Transmitter – he had played an ear-splitting alarm that had jolted Poison awake so much that he had almost had a heart attack. Ghoul – who had fallen asleep against Poison's shoulder – had been flung to the side and gained a faceful of sand in the process.  
Ghoul hadn't been very impressed by that. Kobra rubbed his eyes and brushed sand from his clothes.  
"I want a shower," he groaned in annoyance.  
"Well I don't see one," Ghoul chuckled, looking around. "Nope. No showers here! Sorry!" Kobra shot him a look and grumbled to himself, stalking to the car and shoving himself into the back seat.  
"Pissy little bitch," Jet muttered, laughing. Poison hardly cracked a smile.  
"You okay?" Ghoul rubbed his back.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just, you know, the usual whole save the world and daughter thing is a bit of a bummer."  
"Poison," Jet sighed. "We can do this. We heard our song on the radio. That...Planetary thing... Which means we must have done this in order for us to have gone home to make the song!"  
"That's what fucks with my head! The whole 'we've already done this' bullshit! Like we're stuck in some massive time loop. I don't understand, my head hurts." Poison sat on a boulder and buried his face in his hands, breathing hard. A car door shut and suddenly Kobra was at his brothers side, holding him tightly in his arms.  
"Gerard," he whispered into Poison's ear. "I don't believe in God. I don't believe in luck. But I believe in us. This is real. This is it. Pull yourself together and be the guy that I KNOW can pull us through this freaky shit. I love you, Gee. Please be brave." Poison looked up and kissed Kobra on the cheek before clutching himself to him.  
"I love you too, Wheezy." The childhood nickname made Kobra's heart melt and he helped Poison to his feet. "Kobra's right. We CAN do this. And we will. Let's go."

* * *

Dr. Death Defying and the rest of the Killjoys had set off just after Poison. They could all sense the tension between Wolf and Rusty, but no one said anything. Dawn had just broken and Dr. D blinked open his eyes to see Toxic darting around the camp site tidying. He yawned, sitting up and then realised that everyone else was asleep.  
"You're that kid," he muttered in a gruff sleepy voice. Toxic looked at him wonderingly. "That kid who used to be in Panic! At the Disco." Toxic's eyes widened. Then he smiled a small smile.  
"Yeah, that's me."  
"Ryan...something or other?"  
"Ross. Ryan Ross. Wow...I haven't used that name in a long time..."  
"I knew I recognised you from somewhere," Static said as she too sat up and rubbed her eyes. "You were a pretty little thing."  
"Still am," Toxic replied nonchalantly, flicking his hair back and making Static and Dr. D laugh.  
"I saw your face when Static mentioned Brendon," Dr. D said in a more serious tone. Turning away, Toxic coughed and mumbled something inaudible.  
"I haven't heard that name in ten years. I didn't even know he'd survived. I bet he's off in a group with that stupid Dallon shit."  
"Actually he was alone when I saw him. And extremely, extremely brave doing what he did to save us. He could have died." Static stalked over to him and went up close to his face. "And you wanna know what one of the first things he asked me was once I'd come around? Not just me, actually. Everyone?"  
"W...w...what?" Toxic stammered.  
"He asked us all if we had known a Ryan Ross in Battery City. He pleaded with us to try and remember." Toxic's jaw dropped and his hands flew to his mouth as his eyes shone with tears. "Now, I know that his motive was to save whoever he could from Battery City, but I'm not going to dismiss the fact that there's a possibility that a part of that motive was just so he could find you, Toxic." Silence. A quivering lip. Then an outbreak of sobs as Toxic staggered into Static's open and sympathetic embrace.

* * *

Something stood out against the horizon. At first, Poison had to squint and try to decipher the strange, out of place shape. Then, as they drew closer, he realised.  
"Well...there it is," he gulped. The high rise buildings sliced the skyline, and their white coloured walls were almost blinding, even from this distance. He heard Kobra shift uncomfortably in the seat beside him. His hand snaked its way to his brothers and squeezed it tightly. "I'll never let them hurt you. Any of you. I promise. If...if worst comes to worst..." He shuddered. "I want you to know how much I fucking love all of you. There are endless things I want to thank you for, but we just don't have the time. But...just...thank you for being you, and the best friends anyone could ever wish for."  
"STOP THE FUCKING CAR," Jet roared and Poison slammed the brakes in a fluster. "Get out." Poison did. Jet jumped out after him and slammed his body into Poison's. The hug was almost bone crushing. Suddenly, Ghoul was holding them both and then Kobra squeezed his way in too. They stood in a tight group hug for at least five minutes, whispering thank-you's to each other about anything and everything.  
"Thank you for picking me up when I was down, Frankie," Poison breathed into Ghoul's ear.  
"I'll always be here to help you, Gee. No matter what." Ghoul kissed Poison's cheek and then pressed his nose against it.  
"We'll fight no matter what," Kobra said, suddenly stepping away. "Whatever happens, we are doing what we were zapped to this crazy place to do."  
"To the end," Ghoul chuckled. The others did too.  
"No. He's got a point," Poison said seriously. "To the mother fucking end, you guys."  
"To the end," the rest of them said together, and there were hi-fives all round before they climbed into the Trans-Am, nose pointed directly at the entrance for Battery City.


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: Yo yo, you guys! I've basically finished my exams now. I have one left – French – but unless a linguistic miracle can occur between now and next Monday, I don't really see me doing great at that xD Anyway, yeah, my other exams went GREAT, just thought I'd let you know.**

**OH! And I've been meaning to tell you. I write literally all of my fanfics on my ipod, and then I email them to myself and publish without really reading over them. So if there are any spelling mistakes/ grammar mistakes, blame it on the ipod xD**

* * *

The tunnel that lead straight into the heart of the city loomed ahead. The black, gaping mouth of it sent shivers down all of their spines. The tunnel was carved into the side of a mountain, and the mountain was pretty huge. They couldn't even see a city anywhere beside it.  
"Let's do this," Poison growled, pushing down on the accelerator. He couldn't wait any longer. The darkness of the tunnel enveloped them, leaving behind the dimming light of the sun in the outside world. The tunnel had white-washed walls and lights on the sides of the road illuminating their path. They drove for what seemed like forever.  
"Are we there yet?" Jet joked nervously. No one laughed.  
"We must be through the mountain by now." Ghoul sighed and rolled his head on his neck. Suddenly, a toll booth was just about visible in the distance.  
"That's it. Call Dr. D," Poison ordered. Fumbling with his Transmitter, Jet managed to get Dr. D on the line.  
"Give the word, Doc," he said in a strained voice. Dr. D nodded.  
"Good luck, boys. You can do this." The Transmitter zapped off.  
"It's time to do it now and do it loud," Poison chuckled darkly, and revved. The Draculoids patrolling the toll booth looked up in time to see the car break through the barriers. The velocity of the car sent them flying, but one managed to crawl to the alarm button and slam his hand on it, before collapsing to the floor. The tunnel flashed red, a loud alarm whirring and echoing from the walls.  
"This is it," Kobra whispered to himself. He gulped, and Poison patted his shoulder.  
"It certainly is," Poison replied.

* * *

**BATTERY CITY**

"You knew this would happen!" Korse sighed, watching Airi pace back and forth.  
"You said they were injured!" she spat as she wrung her wrists. "You said they'd take weeks to heal after the attack! That way I had time to plan a defence system! But for god's sake, how are they here now? And worse! The Boss is here!"  
"I certainly am," he snapped, entering the room. "What's going on?" Airi froze and Korse heard her gulp.  
"It's…it's the Music Makers sir…they…they're here." The Boss' eyes widened and all of a sudden he grabbed a chair and threw it against the wall in anguish, leaving a huge dent.  
"WHAT? HOW! YOU SAID THAT IT WOULD TAKE WEEKS!" Without hesitation, he grabbed the phone. "Hello? I need all units stationed at every entrance to the headquarters. I need them all armed. There's been a breach. This is the one we've been dreading, Jones. All S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W to Isoda's office NOW! GET IT DONE!" He slammed the phone down, sweat almost pouring down his face. "This CANNOT be happening!"  
"I'm afraid it is, sir," Korse said softly. The Boss shot him an enraged look.  
"Go and join your troops, Zone Runner. I want YOU to be the one to shoot the leader. If you do, there's sure to be a reward in this for you." Korse' mind raced. HE had to shoot Party Poison? "What are you still DOING here? GO!" And with that Korse bolted from the office, ray gun in hand.

* * *

**THE DESERT**

The moon was rising quickly on the horizon. The sun had just set and already the temperature had dropped dramatically.

"Are they all alerted?" Static asked Dr. D, who switched off his Transmitter. He turned to her and nodded.  
"Every single one."

All across the zone closest to Battery City, Killjoys had gathered in different meeting points. They each listened intently to Dr. D's instructions and loaded their guns. Overall, their numbers almost matched those of the Draculoid army. They exchanged battle tips and nervous glances, and friendly 'hello's' to those they had not seen in a while. But more importantly, they exchanged the understanding that this was the final battle, and that not all Draculoids who were outside the city and even inside the city had their guns set to Stun. The risk that they could die wasn't a new one, but this time it just seemed to some to be inevitable. Hands were shaken, kisses were kissed and good byes were whispered. Even though the children had been left behind, meaning that the Killjoy rebels would live on and the younger generation would survive, the numbers of Killjoys could decrease and that fact didn't get passively cast aside. The leaders from each group joined together in a huge huddle to discuss the course of action. It was the first time all the Killjoys in the area had come together.

And it could be the last.

* * *

**BATTERY CITY**

The tunnel kept going after the toll booth. They were in it for a good ten minutes before breaking out into the city that was blinding even at night. The skyscrapers stretched up into the sky, white with the big black sickeningly smiley symbol of BL/ind.  
"Dr. D said just keep to the main road and it'll take us straight to the head quarters." Poison gripped the wheel tighter. "Well...are you ready...Ray?" Jet's heart swelled at his name.  
"Yeah!" he shouted in a semi-confident voice, fist pumping the air.  
"How bout you, Frank?"  
"Oh all night, baby," he winked, ruffling Poison's hair playfully.  
"How bout you Mikey?" He turned to his brother and smiled a strained smile. Kobra returned the smile and nodded.  
"Fuckin' ready!" he cried, slamming his hand on the dashboard. Poison nodded too.  
"Well...I think I'm alright..." Every one of the words that had just surpassed their lips had been a lie. Every smile and nod was in an attempt to deceive. None of them meant a word. But none of them would let on to the others that. No one wanted to scare anyone more than they already were.


	49. Chapter 49

The cell door opened and before they even knew what was happening, both Bandit and Missile were being dragged out and through the prison. Missile glanced at Bandit knowingly and nodded. This was it. They were here. Just as planned. Bandit gulped but nodded back, her eyes filled with fear. The S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W took them upstairs and through the building to a strange control-like room with screens everywhere. Airi Isoda stepped out from behind one of the giant whirring computers.  
"We require your...assistance. We need you to predict what the Music Makers exact moves will be when they get here. Because they are here." She shot a look at Missile.  
"We can't," Missile answered plainly. Airi blinked.  
"Excuse me?"  
"We can't. It doesn't work any more. Sorry." Bandit almost giggled at Airi's expression.  
"Insolent child! How dare you lie! Do what I _tell_ you!"  
"We CAN'T! We've tried!" Airi looked about to scream, and then rubbed her temples.  
"If you don't comply...I'll have to do this the hard way. Xavier, take Bandit to the Hypnosis Extraction room."  
"NO!" Missile cried, trying to put on her best fake-scared voice. Airi bought it. Missile and Bandit both fakely fought against their captors but of course, it was supposed to be in vain. Xavier pulled Bandit - who was kicking and screaming - from the room. But, as she left, both she and Missile touched hands for the briefest of seconds, but it was enough. As Xavier took Bandit to be hypnotised into telling the truth, she squirmed against his tight grip. A smirk crossed her face and she let go of the almost microscopic package she had received from Missile. It fell through the air and when it landed on the floor, both Xavier and the two other S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W collapsed, screaming in pain. What was happening was that the item Bandit had been holding had been given to her by Missile, and Korse had given it to Missile when they had planned the attack on BL/ind. It was a weapon that had only JUST been developed. A minuscule device that didn't affect the user, but caused those who it was aimed at to have an aneurysm which in turn left them literally powerless. Free at last, Bandit picked up the writhing Xavier's ray gun and ran as fast as she could to the Distillation room. Luckily she'd been the one to be chosen to be taken to the Hypnotic Extraction room, because she knew her way around the building. It was all going to plan. Creeping down the hall, she peered around the corner. Two Dracs were standing guard at the entrance to the room. She'd never used a gun before. Her hands were shaking. Taking a deep breath in, she swung around the corner and stunned them as fast as she could. They dropped to the floor and she almost whooped with joy, but then remembered what she had to do and opened the door to the room. It was huge. Bodies laying on hundreds of medical tables with drugs flowing into their veins were oblivious to her presence, and she shuddered. She'd seen this room ONCE when she had accidentally walked in when she was little. Without waiting any longer, she ran to the railings and looked deep down into the next floor, at the central system, which was a gigantic clear tube filled with the evil drug that had killed too many souls. She aimed her gun and fired. The shot cracked the glass. The next one cracked it even further. The final shot made it explode and the fluid leaked everywhere, making things pop in electric shocks. Flames began to ignite. People were waking up, and somehow the drugs drained from their systems instantly through some medical process which Bandit knew hardly anything about. It was then that the Doctors ran out screaming and angry, laying their eyes on Bandit.  
"You!" one of them screeched, and went to grab her, but one of the patients held them back. They threw them to the side and smiled at Bandit.  
"Thank you," he choked.

"No problem!" Others who had woken were crowding around her, punching Doctors and throwing them to the floor. "Quick! In the back room - I think - are your things. Go get them and meet me back here! Go!" Without another word, they all dashed off, leaving Bandit to wait alone in the centre of the terrible room. The door flew open almost half a second later and laser beams were everywhere. About a dozen or so Draculoids were swarming about the place. Dropping behind a bed, she crawled along, her heart racing and not knowing what to do. There were too many. Suddenly the sound of even more laser beams filled the air and Dracs were dropping. She glanced up and saw that all of the patients were piling out of the back room and shooting with their multi-coloured guns.

"_Killjoys_," Bandit smiled to herself. The amount of Killjoys far outnumbered the Dracs and soon the room was silent. Too silent. Bandit realised. "Did you have your guns on Stun?" she asked, standing up when the brown haired patient she'd spoken to before helped her up. He raised an eyebrow.  
"No?" Tears shone in her eyes.

"Killjoys, listen. Apparently Draculoids can become human again. They just need time. They have a chance, if we can end this all today. And now you've…you've killed them… These guys don't have that chance…"

"Are you crazy? Once a Drac, ALWAYS a Drac!" one of the others growled.

"No no, you don't understand! They can get better! Trust me! My dad...he got better." The others paused.

"…Really?"

"Yes! Now set your guns to stun. All the Draculoids guns were on Stun setting. We have people inside who have dealt with it. Now, let's go!"

"What are we doing? You seem to be the leader now, little lady," the brown haired Killjoy asked, smiling. Bandit puffed up her chest proudly.

"We defend the Music Makers. They're here. This is it. The moment we've all been waiting for. We need to Stun all the Dracs we can, and if you see Airi Isoda…" Bandit clenched her fists. "Don't be afraid to shoot to kill."

"Anything else?" another Killjoy asked.

"Yeah. We need to find all the other Distillation rooms and destroy them. Then we have to head to the Power Plant. Where all the drugs are made that supply the world. If we can destroy that, we can save the world. Are you ready for that?" she heard some gulps, but then there were cheers.

"HELL YEAH! NEWSAGOGO IS AGOGO AGAIN!" the brown haired Killjoy cried, prancing a little. Bandit giggled. "Sorry, yeah, NewsAGoGo is my Killjoy name. Nice to meet ya!" He put his hand out and Bandit shook it.

"I'm Bandit," she smiled. All of their jaws dropped.

"You…you're…you're one of the Future Kids…?" News stuttered. She nodded.

"You betcha."

"Um…wow…shit…okay…you know that this is majorly bad for you?" one of the Killjoys said warily. Bandit nodded.  
"I know. Now, let's move out!"


	50. Chapter 50

**THE DINER**

"Zig, stop messing about and eat your Power Pup," Nitro groaned at her son, who was playing footsie with Spectrum under the table.

"How comes we didn't get to goes with Sunnyshine and Radio and those other big Killjoys?" Zig asked, sticking a forkful of Power Pup into his mouth – which was surprisingly big for someone so small. Nitro smiled.

"Because, sweetheart, it's very _very_ dangerous. Too dangerous for little ones like you." She poked his cheek and he smiled brightly, showing a mass of food in between his teeth. She cringed and then giggled, running a hand through his soft brown hair. A yell from below made them all jump. Cyanide was instantly on her feet.

"I swear to GOD if they keep making such a racket I will shoot them with my gun set to kill." Her hand clenched tightly around her ray gun. "Maybe I should…check on them?" she said, though wariness was flitting about in her eyes.

"No dey be scarwey," Zig mumbled worriedly, running at Cyanide and hugging her tightly. She grinned widely and looked at Nitro, who returned the expression.

"I'm just going to see if they need more Deeper Sleeper. I'll be back soon Zig. Promise."

"Pinky swear it," he said demandingly, stamping his small foot. Cyanide leant down and snatched his pinky in hers.

"Pinky swear it." She stood up and turned to Nitro. "You okay up here with the kids?" Nitro nodded and Cyanide loaded her gun as she left the building. Approaching the door to the cellar, she heard the muffled moans of those trapped down below. Taking a deep breath, she pulled them open and slipped down into the darkness, turning the light on and illuminating the fifteen or so Draculoids that were sitting on the floor, hands and feet bound. Her nose wrinkled in disgust. Even though she knew now that they could get better, she still hated them. She'd seen friends die at the hands of these evil creatures. Walking about, they were still. None of them made a sound. Except one. It was at the back, kind of singled out from the others. It was also a lot smaller than the others. It was…whimpering? Slowly, she edged her way around the room and dropped down beside it. Not too close, though. It swung its head around and it lolled on its shoulder, but she could tell its eyes were staring up at her. It kind of grunted, and then sucked in a whole load of air, and then let it out again in a slow wheeze.

"Can you understand me?" she asked softly. It lolled its head up slightly and looked at her more intently. She could see eyes glistening behind the dark material of the mask. It shifted its head again and nodded. She gasped and scrambled away. It raised a hand sleepily as if beckoning her back. She shuffled closer and her heart stopped when she heard something rasp her name.

"Jamia." She looked about for the culprit, but all was silent again. "Jamia." Spinning her head around, she realised it was him. The Draculoid who she had spoken to. "Jamia." It was a choked noise, but she knew what she had heard. Her trembling hand lifted to the front of the mask. Millimetres away from the material, she faltered and was scared of what lay beneath. How did it know her name? Her fingers brushed the rubber, and without waiting another second she ripped the mask off, throwing it half way across the room. His head hung, and he was looking at the floor. A mass of black hair hung over his face, and she couldn't see who it was. Very slowly, it raised its head. She froze. Everything went numb. Her world stopped turning.

"Jamia," Frank murmured.

**BATTERY CITY**

The BL/ind head quarters towered before them. The huge smiling face of the logo made Poison feel sick to his stomach. It grinned obnoxiously at them, like it knew they didn't stand a chance.  
"Let's go!" Poison yelled, throwing the car into a hand-brake turn and screeching to a halt just before the bridge that lead into the building. They rolled themselves out, slamming the doors and marching across the passage that stood between their freedom and their destiny. As foretold, Draculoids began pouring out of the entrance. Ghoul could hear his heart thudding in his ears. He shot at one and it crumpled to the floor. They all did. Somehow they made it inside unscathed, and walked into a huge lobby-like area with screens and sleek white interior. More Dracs flooded inside. Poison was sweating profusely.  
"Get down! Even though we can't die, we still have stuff to do and we can't afford to be stunned!" They all obeyed and shot from behind a wall. "Go go go!" Poison cried when the coast was literally clear.  
"Where the fuck do we go?" Jet panted as they ran down a hallway.  
"Just follow your instinct," was all Poison said as they rounded corner after corner.  
**  
CONTROL ROOM**

"How are they breaking through? They've reached this level! Oh my-" Airi disappeared almost instantly, leaving Missile alone in the room with the Dracs. The door burst open and the Fabulous Killjoys fell inside, not hesitating to shoot the Dracs at the computers. Missile flung herself to her feet and fell into a kneeling Poison's arms.

"You made it," she whispered, clutching him tightly around his neck.

"We sure did. Is…is Bandit doing the-"

"Yes. She is. Now. Let's go end this."


	51. Chapter 51

Ghoul poked his head out of the door of the control room and into the hall way.  
"...The coast is clear," he whispered back to Jet, who was behind him. They all crept out into the eerily deserted hall, and walked slowly, stopping at every corner to check around it. What spooked them most was the tiny amount of Draculoids. Only about two or three blocked their path the entire way back to the front lobby. Which was also empty.  
"He said-" Poison growled, referring to Korse.  
"Shhh," Kobra hissed. "Listen..." The sound of a hundred footsteps pounded down the hall way they had just been in.  
"This is it. Good luck you guys. See you on the other side..." Ghoul gulped and reloaded his gun along with the others. "Remember. We have to make this look like a legit escape attempt. So...run!" They span on their heels as the Dracs poured through the door - countless numbers. A laser beam zipped past Jet's ear and he gasped, turning and shooting the Drac down. He saw Kobra and Poison already in the mass of the fight, barely escaping the gun shots. Missile was standing in the centre of the room, her hands clasped over her ears. She was blocking out all of the bad noise. Jet ran at her and grabbed her tiny hand, but she yanked herself away and resumed to her previous position.

Poison was surrounded. He and Kobra's backs were pressed together, but there were Dracs every which way.  
"You okay back there?" Kobra asked over his shoulder. Poison grunted a "yes" but soon he felt Kobra dart away. He was alone. Something hard whacked him on the back of the head, making him fly forward and almost fall to the ground. Without thinking, he whipped around and grabbed the back of the Dracs mask.  
"You're going to get better. Stop." The Drac writhed and shot his gun backwards, narrowly missing Poison's stomach. Poison decided it was safer to just stun this guy, so he placed the tip of his gun in the small of the Dracs back and fired. He forgot to let go of the mask. The Drac fell forward instantly, leaving the mask swinging in Poison's hand. Poison almost fainted. The twisted face that greeted him was a shock. There, on the floor, eyes open and staring in paralysis, was his old friend. Jimmy Urine.  
"Mecha Maniac" he sighed sadly, drinking it all in. Before he had a chance to think further, a hand wrapped around his neck and shoved him against the wall. Korse stood glaring, though Poison could see the resentment in his eyes.  
"You don't have to..." Poison choked against his hand. "Let one of the Dracs do it." Korse shook his head.  
"I have to," he growled through bared, angry teeth. "You know the plan, right?" Poison nodded.  
"Just...do it. I trust you."  
"You know how easy it would be for me to kill you right now, don't you?" Poison saw Korse's eyes shining. He smirked as he shifted against the wall.  
"I know. But like I said...I trust you." Korse swallowed hard.  
"See you, Party Poison. Good luck." Poison nodded. The gun pressed at his neck fired. Everything went black.

Kobra screeched. He didn't care if he'd been stunned or not - Poison had been hit. By Korse. He ran at him, firing laser beams and not caring where they went. Korse turned to face him with saddened eyes and an evil smile, and fired. Kobra Kid fell.

"Take Missile! Go! We have to get her out of here!" Ghoul yelled at Jet. Without hesitation, Jet grabbed Missile's hand and dragged her out of the door. Ghoul slammed it after them, leaving himself inside. Missile stopped and ran back to the door.  
"What are you doing?" she cried through the glass.  
"Save yourself! I'll hold them back!" She didn't have time to protest - Jet had her hand again and pulled her towards the Trans-Am.  
"C'mon, c'mon," he begged at the empty road ahead. Where were they? Like his thoughts and prayers were answered, a van with graffiti all over it skidded onto the highway and hurtled towards them. "Go! Missile! Go!" Jet shrieked at the small girl, and she nodded before running at the van. As Jet neared the Trans-Am, something sharp hit him in the back. Darkness.

Ghoul hadn't stood a chance.

Airi stepped out from behind a door. She smiled widely at Korse.  
"Well done, Zone Runner. You're sure to be awarded for this." She walked over to Poison and put her heeled shoe onto his cheek, turning his face towards her. "Such pretty boys. Such a shame. Bring in the body bags. Get these four down to the morgue."  
"The girl," Korse panted. "Grace...she escaped." Airi looked at him and cocked her head to the side.  
"And I hope she rots in that rat-infested desert where she belongs. She is no longer needed. We have completed all we needed to." Four S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W units appeared with stretchers laden with body bags. The Fabulous Killjoys were packed inside. Korse watched as Poison's pale face was zipped up. A grin played on his lips. Airi saw it and grinned back. Little did she know that they were both grinning for completely opposite reasons.  
"Miss. Isoda!" came an anxious, hurried voice from behind them. They both span around.  
"What?" Airi asked the upper level Draculoid.  
"It's the Distillation rooms m'am! They're being destroyed one by one! The company is falling apart! They're inside!" Airi's face went sheet white. She grabbed her cell phone.  
"Tell the Boss to stay hidden in the West Wing. We...we have another problem." She hung up and stared wide-eyed at Korse. "Get your units to the Distillation rooms and the Power Plant. NOW!"  
"Of course, m'am," Korse replied. "Right away."


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: Helloooo my lovely readers! Just wanted to let you know that this fic is becoming increasingly more difficult for me to write, so if there are long gaps between me updating each chapter, you know why x)**

**Also, this chapter is quite long compared to others, so I am proud of myself for that. ;D**

**I'm working on a fic which I will not be posting until I'm sure I'm going to see it through, but it's kind of a Glee Bandom fic. None of the Glee characters are in it, just a Glee Club in a high school. But one thing to keep you pondering about: Gerard is like Rachel.**

**LOLOL**

**Okay I'ma let chu read dis shizz now. :)**

**Don't forget to review! I love reviews :3 Especially since I wrote you such a long chapter. ;)**

* * *

Gerard peered around the corner and whipped his head back the instant he spotted the three Dracs guarding the entrance. Taking a lungful of deep breath, he jumped out and shot them down, his heart thudding faster than it ever had before in his life. There was a passcode to the morgue. Reading the note in his palm, he typed it in and the door swung open, revealing a darkly lit room that stank of...he didn't even want to hinder a guess. The room seemed to be filled with bodies in bags. Four sat isolated from the others. Their bags looked new. Gerard walked up to them and unzipped it. Jet Star's peaceful face met his. Smiling, Gerard uncapped the vial of liquid Korse had given him, and tipped some into Jet's mouth. He then moved onto the other bags and a chorus of screams of pain erupted.  
"Are you okay?" he asked Poison when he finally sat up.  
"...Yeah...why wouldn't I...oh...okay. The others?"  
"We're good. Well. I am. Ghoul?" Jet peered into Ghoul's bag and Ghoul sat upright, smiling.  
"Never better." Kobra was already out of his bag and brushing himself down.  
"I laugh that they literally carried us into the centre of their head quarters," he chuckled.  
"I know right," Poison giggled in reply. "Okay. So...we just wait for Korse, right?"  
"Right," Korse said, walking through the door. "Here are your guns. I collected them when they took you away." The Killjoys took their weapons. "Reload. Quickly."  
"Where is this Boss guy? Did you find out?"  
"The West Wing. It's a heavily guarded section of the head quarters."  
"And we have to face that on our own?" Ghoul gasped. Korse smirked.  
"Not...quite..." A rumble. They all froze. Korse was still smirking. He opened the door and let them watch as Killjoy after Killjoy ran past yelling all kinds of curses and threats.  
"We're going with them. After all, it _is_ in the prophecy that you are the ones to kill him. The other Killjoys will just take down those...in the way..." Korse dropped his eyes to the floor. Poison saw a flicker of sadness.  
"W...what haven't you told us...?" Korse looked up and sighed deeply.  
"The Draculoids in the West Wing...they...they're different. Stronger. Separate. They...they don't use the same weapons as the ones who attacked you in the lobby."  
"You mean...? You mean people could actually die!" The room turned colder than it already was.  
"Yes. The Draculoids won't. The Killjoys are all going in with Stun settings on. But...they know the risk. They're risking their lives for the future. For the hope of freedom."  
"Let's go kill that fucking bastard," Kobra growled suddenly. "I can't take this anymore. All this. I need him dead. We all do."  
"Kobra's right," Poison said firmly, nodding.  
"Well then. Follow me." Korse slipped from the room.

**BATTERY CITY DRUG FACTORY**

"We've done all of the rooms. This is it." News looked at Bandit and grinned.  
"You're so tough for someone so small," he said, ruffling her dark hair.  
"You're tough for carrying on when you've had to leave some of your friends behind." They'd lost a few along the way.  
"They're just stunned. They'll be back some time." The remaining Killjoys faced the gigantic building.  
"So how do we destroy the drugs? Without like, toxic waste and shit?" Pyro Technik asked, brushing his long red hair out of his eyes.  
"From what I've learnt growing up here, there's a huge hole into the earth inside the building. Under where the drugs are kept and are produced. The heat from the earth is the only heat perfect enough to create the perfect drug. If we can cause the machine that makes the drugs to fall somehow into the hole, or find a way to shut it down permanently, then no more drugs can be made – and it took them _years_ to build that machine. The only way to build another one is to use the blueprints. Which are all in the mind of the Boss." Bandit winked at the Killjoys, whose jaws were hanging open.

"Whaaa-" Turbo Waster breathed. "That's…that's…dude, that's _insane_."  
"Um, Turbo's right. HOW are we going to send some big-ass machine down into the centre of Earth?" News looked at a loss.

"We just have to find a way, okay? Look, this is most likely the only chance we will ever have at doing this. Are you with me?" All eight Killjoys looked at each other. Smiles spread across each of their faces.

"Hell to the yeah!" Pyro cheered, hi-fiving Bandit.

"The entrance is this way!" she called behind her as she ran towards the factory. It towered higher than any of the sky scrapers in the entire city.

"Where are all the Dracs?" News asked as they all jogged beside one another.  
"I don't know, it's really…strange…" Bandit stopped just outside the doors. There wasn't a single Draculoid in sight. Or so they thought. A laser beam shot through the air and hit one of the Killjoys on the back. He crumpled to the floor, stunned. They all span around. Suddenly, a mass of Dracs piled out from behind the corner of the other building beside the factory.

"RUN! INTO THE FACTORY! GO!" News shrieked, grabbing Bandit and flinging her into his arms.

"I _am_ able to run, you know!" she snapped, but he ignored her and they fell inside, slamming the doors behind them. "Okay," Bandit said as News put her down. "Those doors will only hold for a short while. Now, I don't know where the room with the machine that makes the drugs is, or where the stores are kept, but I do know they're literally next to each other. Let's just try and find it, okay?" They ran everywhere. Anyone that got in their way was stunned instantly.

"THERE!" Psycho Crawler cried, pointing to a huge metal door at the end of the hall they had just entered. They crashed through it and gasped. A room that seemed to go on forever spread out before them. They were standing on an iron grate-sort of metal floor, and the heat of the room was overpowering. Sweat dripped off of the end of News' nose. Running to the edge of the railing, they looked down and saw a huge hole that just disappeared into the earth, and the heat that was billowing out from it was astonishing.

"How deep do you think it goes?" Pyro whispered to Turbo.

"I don't really want to find out," Turbo replied, gulping.  
"So how the FUCK do we get that thing into the hole?" News asked, pointing upwards into the centre of the room. A huge machine towered above them. Pipes snaked around the room into different access points. A cylinder bigger than certain building was filled with the liquid drug.

"So that's where they store it all. In the machine. It's a never-ending supply of drugs…" Bandit's mouth hung open in awe. She wasn't going to deny the fact that whoever had built this device was insanely clever. There was a crash against the door behind them.

"They're inside! Everyone! Spread out! We have to find a way to either shut this thing down or send it to Hell where it belongs!" News yelled over the slamming on the doors. Also, the noise of the machine working was almost deafening in itself. "Little lady, go with Turbo and Pyro. Psycho and Ranger, you go that way!" News pointed to where he wanted them to go. "Ghost and Pixel, you come with me. MOVE OUT KILLJOYS!"

**INSIDE BL/IND HEAD QUARTERS**

Cherri pounded down the hall way with DJ breathing hard behind her. They were lagging behind all of the other Killjoys because they'd been with Dr. D when they'd saved Missile. Dr. D and Show Pony would most probably be out of the city by now, taking Missile as far away as they could.

"Oh shit, which way?" They ran into a lobby area filled with countless stunned Draculoids.

"Um…uh…I don't know! I don't know, oh crap!" Cherri wrung her wrists in despair, looking around for any sign as to where they should be going. "We should have at least sent a Transmission to one of the Killjoys asking where we were fighting!" DJ grimaced at the bodies on the floor. "They're really gross…to be honest…look at their masks…"

"Shut UP DJ, I'm trying to think!" All of a sudden there was a thump behind her. She turned and saw DJ stunned on the floor beside a Drac. His mouth was limply hanging open and his eyes were half closed. She pointed her gun all around her, heart thudding against her ribs.

"Show yourself!" she screeched into the lobby, her voice echoing against the white-washed walls.  
"Why is this Draculoid's gun set to Stun? Stupid creatures." The voice seemed disembodied, but when she spotted movement by the door she fired her gun constantly at it. Her heart fell when her gun stopped shooting. The battery level had hit zero. She was defenceless. "Oh well, what a shame," the voice drawled, and a man stepped out from the doorway. He wore a jet black suit in pristine condition, his black hair was neatly cut and his face was annoyingly handsome. A S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W unit.

"Kill me. Just kill me," Cherri sighed, stepping back.

"Oh no. I'd rather watch you suffer, you disgusting little desert rat." He aimed and fired at her. Her leg felt like it was on fire. Blood poured down it and soaked onto the floor. She screamed and clutched at her thigh. The man stopped. Then he shrieked in anger.

"NO! HOW COULD WE HAVE BEEN SO _STUPID_?" His face filled with rage, he kicked one of the Draculoids hard. "They're all STUNNED! There was no blood on those Killjoys when they were defeated either!" Cherri began to laugh coldly.

"You fell right into our trap."

"What trap? I DEMAND you tell me!" The man grabbed her by the throat and pushed his gun against her head.

"You're not on the drugs are you?" she asked, completely off topic. He looked taken aback, then growled and pushed the gun down harder. "This is all real. You really are this cruel."

"TELL ME WHAT YOUR TRAP IS? WHAT HAVE YOU ALL PLANNED?" Grinning, she leant up and put her lips to his ear.

"You carried them in," she breathed before whacking the side of his head with her elbow and knocking him out. Smirking, she took hold of his gun, then reloaded her own and looked at DJ. "I'll come back for you, honey. I'll be back as soon as I can." It was then that she remembered her leg, and she groaned in pain. But, being as strong-minded as she was, she ran into the first door she saw. It lead into a long hall way with doors all on either side. It was also empty.

"_Zzzzt. Cherri? Where are you?" Zzzzt. _Her Transmitter buzzed and she pulled it out from her pocket. It was Static's face. Cherri could see Killjoys and Dracs fighting behind her.

"Where are _you_?" Cherri asked hurriedly, worry flooding her entire body.

"_Zzzzt The West Wing. Zzzzt. It's a blood bath in here Zzzzt. Wolf's dead. Zzzt. So is Desert Ghost Zzzt. It's not safe here. Zzzt. Go and save yourself Zzzzt. There's too much…oh god…there are so many dead Killjoys…Zzzzt. _Static broke down into sobs. _Zzzzt. Don't come here. Zzzzt." _The screen went black. Cherri's eyes filled with tears. They were all dying.


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: Shoot me. Please. I've kept this at bay for FAR too long. I just got SO stuck as of what to write for this chapter, and also the next (which I am still yet to write) and only today I sat down and properly racked my tiny brain for good ideas. I apologise SO much for making you wait so long for my update. And for being a downright whore and uploading loads of Glee fics showing that I COULD have spent my time writing this instead of doing those. HOWEVER I just didn't have any desire to write this at that time. I really wasn't feeling it. But now I'm back in the swing of things and I should be updating more frequently :)**

**WARNING: This chapter involves a lot of gore – for me, to be honest – and if you're uncomfortable reading it, then I'm really sorry. I just needed it to make the scene what it is. **

**Don't forget to review! They're VERY much appreciated :)**

* * *

**THE FABULOUS KILLJOYS**

"I can hear it already," Ghoul shuddered. "The fight. We're getting closer, aren't we?" Korse said nothing, but continued to press on down the empty hall.

"Korse, what if he's not there?" Kobra asked worriedly. "What if they're all dying for _nothing_? What if he's already gone out of some back exit?"

"If that's the case, then they're still holding back the upper level Dracs from coming to find you."

"But Korse, what if-" Kobra was cut off when a door ahead of them flew open and three S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W units ran out.

"Set your guns to kill. These guys are for real," Korse hissed.  
"_YOU!_" Xavier screeched, enraged. "YOU'VE BEEN WORKING WITH THEM ALL ALONG, HAVEN'T YOU?" He fired his gun and it narrowly missed Korse' head, making them all duck.

"Oh fuck off, you little shit!" Korse shot at Xavier and the unit screamed when it hit him in the shin. "Go!" Korse yelled, turning and pushing Poison back down the hall.  
"But the Boss-"  
"Just _GO_!" They sped through the hallways, getting further and further from Xavier and the other S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W. It wasn't long before they heard them thundering down the hall behind them.  
"Where do we go?" Jet panted at Korse, whose eyes were trained straight ahead.  
"We head to the runway. No doubt the Boss will be taking the first  
flight he can possibly get out of here. We need to get to him before he takes off!"  
"Get back here, you fucking cowards!" Xavier screamed, limping up behind them at a speed that they hadn't deemed possible. His face was contorted in absolute rage and desperation. "You won't escape! You _can't _escape!" He was right. Two S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W appeared at the end of the hall before them. Poison skillfully hit one, the shot smashing into his chest and blood pouring onto his hands. A spine chilling scream erupted from his lips as he dropped to his knees, whimpering against the wall. Poison couldn't help but feel guilt jolt in his heart. He had killed another person. Ghoul screeched in pain when the other unit's laser pierced his arm.  
"Gah, shit," the Killjoy hissed, clutching his flowing wound. But they couldn't stop. They kept running, blood pouring down Ghoul's forearm.

"You okay?" Poison breathed worriedly.

"F'get about it," Ghoul grunted back, flicking his head around in time to see Xavier fire his gun. It narrowly missed Jet's head which almost made Ghoul faint. Gathering his thoughts, he fired back and also just missed his target. Xavier roared and sped up even faster. The unit ahead of them was evading their shots until Korse blasted him in the head and a mass of blood and bits of brain flung everwhere. Kobra had to hold the contents of his stomach down. They all did. They had to run through the remains of the dead S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W which made Kobra heave and find himself on the brink of an up-chuck. His hand flew to his mouth as an attempt to prevent it. Jet grabbed his other hand and pulled him along, his thumb rubbing against the back of Kobra's shaking fist. Relief washed over the Killjoys as they realised that Xavier was slowing – most likely due to blood loss. They turned a corner and stopped dead. A high, cruel laugh resonated down the hallways behind them, lingering in the air as if to taunt them further. At the end of the hall they stood facing, there was no way out. Slowly, they all turned around.

"You're pathetic," Xavier sneered, stooping along in pain, gun raised at them. They all had their guns raised back at him. A short silence ensued.

"We're going to kill you, Xavier," Korse explained calmly, clicking back his gun. Xavier gulped visibly, but his angered expression never faltered. Then a smirk crept onto his face. His free hand lifted to his ear, pressing inwards, and he nodded. Almost instantly, five other S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W units appeared behind him from around the wall, guns pointing directly into each Killjoys face.

"Lower your weapons, desert rats," Xavier spat, glaring into their eyes. "It's over. You're done now. One false move and these boys will blast you into smithereens." Poison never dropped his gaze, but a part of him thought that this was it. The end. After all they'd been through and done, it had been pointless. Those feelings began to wash through him until he saw a familiar face appear around the corner behind the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W. Relief penetrated his body, but he didn't let an eyelid flicker to show he'd acknowledged their presence. She raised two guns in two hands and lifted them to behind two of the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W's head's. He knew that the others had seen them too. The moment those guns were fired, it would give them the perfect window to take down the others. Blood splattered all over Xavier and the walls, the two units immediately falling as the gun shots rang in the air. The instant they sounded, Kobra, Korse and Ghoul took down the others, still leaving Xavier. But Xavier was fast. He grabbed Cherri by the hair and yanked her down, fixing his gun to her temple.

"No!" Poison cried, taking a step forward, but Korse grabbed his shoulder. His heart was pounding.

"One more step, one more fucking word and I will _end _her, do you hear me? There are more S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W on their way. You will not move until they get here, understand?" Poison ached to run to her and save her. The sadness and defeat in her eyes stung him to the core. His own eyes began to shimmer with tears.

"Don't hurt her," he whimpered accidentally. Xavier pressed the gun harder, clutching his hand to her scalp tighter.

"I SAID NO MORE FUCKING WORDS!" Suddenly Xavier ripped his gun away from Cherri, and fired it at Poison unexpectedly. Poison waited in that millisecond for the laser to pierce his heart. Waited for the unbearable burn and pain of it slicing through his skin and into his organs, forcing him to bleed to death in front of his best friends. But the pain never came. He opened his scrunched up eyes as Korse fell to the floor in front of him. The sudden shock that stabbed them all gave Cherri the chance to catch Xavier off guard and smash her elbow into his face before standing up and shooting him however many times she could in the chest. He screamed and writhed and began coughing violently, blood spewing from his mouth and his eyes bulging horrifically from their sockets. He was gone in a matter of seconds, the once bulging eyes laying deadened and open, the once screaming mouth falling slack. She looked up to see Poison holding Korse in his arms. Korse' hand was clasped over a huge, gaping wound in his chest, spilling unthinkable amounts of blood onto the floor.

"Why did you do it?" Poison questioned, shaking erratically.

"Because you mean so much more," Korse replied in a shallow, heavy voice. "The world needs you, Party Poison." Korse' other hand fisted together with Poison's. "Your _daughter_ needs you." Poison's lower lip trembled and he let out a small sob. In reality, after all Korse had done in the past, he shouldn't be upset as the man lay dying in his arms. But the way that Korse had saved his life, the way he had risked his life by helping the Killjoys to try to defeat the Boss…he couldn't help it. "Boys, go save the world. Leave me." Kobra bit his lip hard. Jet's hand sat atop his own. Ghoul knelt beside Poison, an arm around his shoulder.

"H-how will we know wh-what the Boss looks like?" Kobra stuttered suddenly, realisation hitting him. Korse' eyes widened a little and he produced a small picture from the inside of his jacket.

"I was carrying this just in case." His voice was becoming more distant as his life gradually ebbed away. Kobra pocketed the picture quickly, without looking at it. "Now hurry. Or you'll lose your chance."

"…Thank you," Poison breathed. "You're a good man, Korse."

"Glad to know I did something just and right for once." Korse' voice was barely a whisper now. It sounded like it was tearing at his throat. "Thank _you _for showing me how to do that."

"I think you did that on your own," Ghoul pointed out, smiling slightly. Korse smiled back.  
"Yeah. I guess I did…" Korse' eyelids flickered. "I…I…I…"

Korse was gone.


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: I know where this story is going in the next few chapters. This is a first for me. Usually I write it on a whim and don't even plot it out. Honestly, I have no idea how and when I'm going to finish this. If I take ONE of my ideas, it could go on for quite a bit longer. Who knows? We'll just see where it goes.**

* * *

Words failed them all as Poison lay their late ally down on the floor. His fingers gently pushed Korse' eyes to a close, and they stood, looking down on the man who had helped them.  
"Sleep well, Korse," Cherri whispered dolefully. "You're bravery and assistance won't be forgotten."  
"We have to go," Poison began. "You heard what he said. We have to hurry." Kobra produced the photo from his pocket.  
"Please don't tell me he's someone else we know," Ghoul groaned. Kobra merely shook his head.  
"I've never seen him." They all gathered around and tried to memorise the face. Short blonde hair, a clean cut jaw, and a sickening white smile.  
"Doesn't look like the sort who'd end the world," Jet mused as they began jogging.  
"So where the fuck do we go? Cherri, do you know where the runway is?" Poison turned to the girl beside him.  
"I saw signs for it on my way here, I think. Follow me."

* * *

They raced through the maze of identical hallways, poised with gun in hand ready to shoot down anyone in their path. But no one appeared. Way off in the distance, they could hear the fight.  
"They're dying for nothing, now," Ghoul sniffed, trying to block out the images from his head. He'd already seen enough blood and guts today. He couldn't even begin to comprehend what the state of the battling Killjoys would be.  
"Concentrate, Ghoul. The faster we kill this piece of shit, the quicker we can save them." An 'exit' door loomed into view. Crashing through it, they gasped. Below them, an airstrip stretched out almost to the horizon. No plane was in sight, yet - they presumed - inside a hangar a few floors below them, they could hear huge engines whirring. Without second thought, they all bolted down the wrought iron steps that snaked to the ground, eventually throwing themselves behind a wall. Draculoids swarmed everywhere. And they didn't look anything like the ones they had all dealt with before. Their vampire masks had been replaced with shiny metal faces – obviously casts of their old human ones. They still wore white suits, yet the guns they carried were much larger than usual.  
"...Holy shit," Cherri choked, beginning to feel sick. "So they're the upper level Dracs."  
"Looks like it...well, we're dead." Jet sat back on his haunches and buried his face in his hands. The others crouched around him.  
"Come on, Jet, stay strong! We have to do this _together_." Kobra rubbed his back. "We need you."  
"Do you honestly think that we can do this? That we can get past those...those...things, and kill the guy who started it all? Us? A bunch of musicians who aren't even from this time?"  
"Well, you made it this far," Cherri said softly, stroking his face. "You're incredible, Jet Star. Be brave. Believe you can do it and you will." Jet snorted.  
"I think we need more than belief to get us past those things. But...I guess you're right. We've done pretty good for four guys from the past." The others smiled weakly and helped him back up.  
"Oh shit. Look." Ghoul ushered them over and pointed. "There. The blonde one. Looks like we've got our Boss."

The man looked wary as he walked - protected by three Draculoids - to the steps up to the plane. A woman trailed after them quickly. The Draculoids that walked beside her were of a lower class, looking exactly like the ones the Killjoys had fought. Suddenly, Ghoul turned back to them.  
"Where's Gerard?" Confusion and realisation flooded through them.  
"Was he with us when we first saw Xavier?" Jet asked.  
"I...I didn't see him at all after he woke us up..." Poison said quietly, obviously deep in thought. "Where the hell did he go?" The sound of gunfire made them snap back around to see one of the lower level Drac's firing his gun around carelessly. All attention was drawn to him.

It was exactly what the Killjoys needed.

"Go, go, _go_!" Cherri hissed urgently. They crept out from their hiding place to dash across the hot tarmac toward the plane. They crouched down behind the gigantic wheels and looked about for a way inside.  
"There!" Ghoul whispered, pointing at a small entrance into the luggage holder. By some luck bestowed on them by some higher being obviously lending a kind hand from above, they all managed to actually squeeze inside. They had no idea what had happened to the Draculoid who had provided the diversion. But an undeniable sinking feeling in all of their stomach's highlighted that they were all thinking the exact same thing.

_Gerard._

That's where he had gone. He'd planned it all out. Risking his life. Their eyes filled with tears.

There was no way he could make it out alive.

Not unless a miracle happened.

Poison swallowed back the violent sobs building in his chest.

He had no future.

* * *

**BATTERY CITY DRUG FACTORY**

News and his small group raced through the numerous tunnels that snaked through the factory. No one was chasing them. Yet. They turned into a tunnel and stopped. Machinery almost filled the entire space. A crane loomed above them, a wrecking ball suspended from the thick chain that held it. A sly smirk spread across News' face.


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N: Sup guys. So, two chapters in one day! I'M ON A ROLL! X) **

**Don't forget to review! Remember, even if you don't have a fanfiction .net account, you can still leave one under a nickname! I really want some good reviews this chapter! It's a long chapter too! So it deserves one even more than usual ;)**

* * *

**THE PLANE**

The Killjoys had no idea what was going on inside the plane. They huddled in the luggage holder, praying that the door didn't open.  
"What do we do now? We're stuck!" Ghoul whispered, sitting on the ground. Kobra stood, leaning against the wall, and shrugged.  
"We wait, I guess."  
"For what, exactly?" Jet asked, sitting down beside Ghoul.  
"For the opportune moment. We wait until we know it's time," Kobra replied. Ghoul looked about for Poison. He was the one usually telling them what and how things were going to happen. His eyes fell upon the man hunched over in the corner, almost swathed in total darkness. He was shaking. Ghoul crawled over, and wrapped his arms around his best friend's shoulders. Poison's face fell into his chest.  
"You are the bravest, most incredible human being I have ever seen. You just risked your life for the whole world."  
"What are you talking about?" Poison choked.  
"Gerard. He did that. Which means YOU did that. You're the reason we're in this plane right now. You helped towards saving the world." Ghoul kissed the top of Poison's blood-red hair, holding him tighter as the Killjoy sobbed heavily. The plane began to move. The pistons hissed and they all stood, Ghoul wrapped around Poison, facing the door.  
"How will we know when to go?"  
"I...I think we'll just...know..." Cherri piped up, stepping beside them. Her hand clutched Poison's shoulder. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. She leant up and kissed his cheek gently. "I'm so sorry." Poison bit his lip and nodded. He wiped the tears from his face and sniffed.  
"What's done is done. We can't change the past. But we sure as hell can change the future."

* * *

**BATTERY CITY DRUG FACTORY**

Bandit pounded down the extremely high ceilinged hall, which was wide enough for at least two trucks to drive through side by side. Pyro and Turbo ran close beside her, guns held at re ready.  
"What do we do? By now there are probably swarms of Dracs in the factory! I don't see how we're going to destroy that thing!" Turbo said breathlessly, flicking his hair out of his eyes. Bandit pondered over that as she slowed to a jog. How WERE they going to do this? A nearby engine roared into life. They each glanced at each other before running even faster and tearing around the next corner. What met their eyes was News sitting in the cabin of an enormous crane, giggling to himself as he made the wrecking ball swing back and forth.  
"This is the new tunnel they were constructing!" Bandit gasped, taking in the rest of the abandoned machinery and the unfinished passage. News caught sight of them and waved before revving the enormous engine and rolling the crane forwards. It chugged through the tunnel, and the wrecking ball swung tediously on its chain. Suddenly, at the end of the tunnel, Dracs began pouring in. Bandit instantly felt an arm get thrown around her waist and she was in Turbo's grasp. Ghost and Pixel – the Killjoys who had been with News - got stunned before they could even blink.

"GO!" News screamed at the others. "GO NOW!"

"BUT NEWS!" Turbo screeched back. "WHA-"

"I'LL END THIS THING! THIS CRANE IS BULLETPROOF! I'LL BE SAFE, I PROMISE!" Before Bandit could protest, she was being dragged back through the tunnels.  
"We can't just leave him!" she snapped angrily, trying to bite Turbo so to let her out of his vice grip. They heard explosions, crashes, and ear-splitting noise as they ran. The noise got more and more distant as they got closer to the exit. Bursting out into the bright sunlight, they collapsed onto the dusty floor after so much running, breathing hard and fast. Pyro gazed up at the building.

"There's still three of them awake in there. I don't know what's going to happen to Ghost and Pixel," he said sadly. "But Psycho, Ranger and News…they have to do this. They _have_ to." Bandit ran her hands through her hair in distress, pacing up and down, most of her skin dark with the grime from the tunnels.

They waited. And waited. Smoke began billowing out from the front doors, black and thick, like someone had lit a fire just inside the lobby area. Sweat from nerves poured down their faces. When two dark shapes appeared in the smog, they held their guns at the ready. Psycho and Ranger coughed and spluttered as they appeared out of the smoke.

"Where's News?" Bandit asked Ranger, who was clutching at her heaving chest.

"He's-coming-now," she let out, her throat dry and scratchy. Relief washed through Bandit. He had made it. When she saw another figure appear in the smoke, she clapped her hands together in happiness.

"News, come on!" Bandit called out eagerly. There was no reply. Confused, she took a step closer and saw News fall to his knees on the ground, looking at something in his hands. He had hardly made it out of the building. "Come on! What's up with-" And then she saw it. The shining red liquid pouring from News' chest. Her stomach heaved. He'd been injured.  
"Oh no," Pyro gasped. They all ran over and found News smiling to himself.  
"Well, would you look at that," he breathed, touching at the huge, gaping wound and then looking at his blood-soaked hands.  
"We have to get him to a doctor. There must be at least a _dozen_ Killjoy doctors in this city by now!" Turbo was wringing his wrists. Pyro was leaning over News, stroking his hair.  
"You're gonna make it, buddy. We're gonna get you help, okay?"  
"Don't bother. There isn't any time. But it's done, little lady. The machine is dead." He coughed and some blood trickled out of his mouth. Bandit was on the brink of fits of sobs.  
"Come on. I know where the hospital is in the city. If we can get him there, someone can help him." Pyro and Turbo hoisted News into their arms and they carried him. They carried him until they couldn't carry him anymore. They'd reached the sleek outside of BL/ind head quarters when they had to put him down by the fountain. A group of Killjoys ran out of the doors. Rusty spotted the injured News. So did Static.  
"Oh my god," she choked, clutching her throat and almost falling backwards. Toxic span around.  
"What is it that you're-" He stopped. He looked down upon the face of an old friend. A past lover. A soul mate. He dropped to his knees. "Let me hold him," he said to Pyro. Pyro looked hesitant. "LET ME HOLD HIM!" Toxic screamed in fury. Pyro slipped News in Toxic's arms.  
"Brendon...?" Toxic asked in a voice shaken with sobs. His whole body was shaking, in fact. "Brendon?" News' eyes flickered and he blinked up into the face of the one person he'd spent his entire Killjoy life searching for.  
"Ryan," he said in one heavy, elongated breath. "I've found you." His hand slowly lifted and came to rest on Toxic's cheek. Toxic clutched at it with his own hand. "I've finally found you." News' eyes rolled back and his hand fell back to his side. Toxic's eyes widened.  
"Bren? Brendon? No. No wake up. Come on, Bren. Brendon, please!" He began shaking his friend violently, like he was trying to shake the life back into him. A hand placed itself of Toxic's shoulder.  
"I'm so sorry, Toxic," Static whimpered. "But he's gone."  
"NO! FUCK OFF, YOU DON'T KNOW THAT! HE'S FINE! LEAVE US ALONE! _BRENDON_!" Toxic grabbed News' face and brought their lips together, trying desperately for some sort of magical response. Nothing worked. His entire body gave out in a gigantic sob and his head fell onto News' chest. His tears dripped onto the wound. But no mere mortal tears would save News now. NewsaGoGo was gone. Nothing more than a ghost. A ghost of a man still waiting to be reunited with the one he loved.


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: Yay! I'm back with another chapter! Okay, so this is it. The big show down. Prepare yourselves.**

**Also, if any of you guys have Tumblr, I'm ride-on-anyting-iero, so if you wanna follow me, you may find yourself getting sneak peaks at things coming up in new chapters, or you can help me sometimes when I get stuck on where to go with this story. Also, if you leave your URL in your review, I'll follow you! Don't put in a link though, as it won't show up due to silly regulations.**

**Also, someone asked me to give some character listings because they found it difficult to remember who people were. Here you go:**

_**Lindsey Way – Static Sunshine**_

_**Jamia Iero – Systematic Cyanide**_

_**Christa Toro – Radio Heart**_

_**Alicia Way – Nitro Zombie**_

_**Oscar Way(Mikey's son) – ZigZag**_

_**Cherry Iero – Solar Spectrum**_

_**Lily Iero – Lunar Flame**_

_**Brendon Urie – NewsAGoGo**_

_**Ryan Ross – Toxic Clone**_

** If there are any that I have missed, I apologise and could someone let me know in a review? :)**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

They held onto whatever they could as the plane sped down the vast runway, clawing into the sky at a terrifying speed. They were thrown about by the g-force, and Cherri flew back and hit the wall at the back as the plane left the ground. She coughed and groaned in pain, pushed back by the gravity that was pinning her down. Poison cried out softly in worry, reaching his hand out to her desperately, trying to help shift her into a more comfortable position. But the luggage hold was almost cavernous, so there was no way he could reach her. The plane flew upwards, unaware of its colourful cargo. The Boss sat in his large chair, rubbing his temples and breathing out a sigh of relief.  
"Thank god. What the_ hell_ was wrong with that damn Draculoid?" He had been aiming the question at himself, but Airi still spoke up anyway.  
"I have no idea, sir," she replied, fiddling with her hands nervously in her lap. "But I'm sure it was dealt with appropriately."  
"I damn well hope so. We can't be dealing with rogue Draculoids. But...ugh...thank god I'm out of there."  
"Heavens knows what's going to happen to Battery City now..." Airi moaned sadly. The Boss shifted in his chair and straightened his tie.  
"The S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W will deal with it for now. They'll send word when those bloody Killjoys are all dead and in the dust where they belong."  
"...Sir...most of the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W...they're...dead."  
"WHAT?" he yelled angrily, pounding his fist on his small table, his eyes widening manically. Airi tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, keeping her eyes on the ground.  
"I just received news in my earpiece that the killjoys have completely outnumbered our army. Sir...they brought in all the killjoys they could find."  
"I know that! But...shit. Get hold of Korse and tell him to round up the remaining units. Tell them to blast head quarters sky high. If they're all in there together, we can get them all at once."

Airi obediently put her hand to her ear piece.

"Korse. Come in. Korse, this is Miss Isoda. Korse?" There was nothing but static. Airi gulped and laid her hands in her lap.

"Is there some sort of problem?" the Boss asked anxiously.

"There is no response from Korse. I'm afraid that the only conclusion I can come up with for this is that he…is dead." The Boss stood and glared out of the window.  
"I swear to GOD, I will DESTROY all of these fucking killjoy's if it's the last thing I ever do!"

"The last thing you'll ever do is look into my eyes as I watch you die," came the most malicious growl that the Boss had ever heard in his life. The Boss span on his heel to see the face he had only seen on a poster standing in the doorway. His face was contorted with pure rage and disgust. From behind him, three other faces appeared that he recognised.

"…_You," _he snarled, stepping back and snatching his ray gun from his pocket, pointing it at them, though his hand shook noticeably. Airi stood at his side, her white gun raised also.

"Yes. _Us. _Are you afraid, you piece of shit?" the red-headed leader spat. "No Draculoids to come protect your pretty little ass?"

"DRACULOIDS ASSEMBLE!" the Boss cried desperately. There was no response. The Killjoys just laughed.

"You think we didn't already take care of your little minions?" The Boss whimpered and stepped back further. A laser beam fired from Airi's gun, and though she was off-aim, she managed to hit Ghoul in the leg. He cried out in pain, but remained standing. Almost the instant she had fired, Jet had fired back and the shot hit her square in the chest. Blood spurted everywhere and she dropped to her knees, kneeling in a widening pool of red. The Boss faltered for a second, and Poison took the opportunity to shoot his gun out of his hand. It flew to the back of the plane and the Boss stood, unarmed, cowering before them.

"No! Don't kill me! Please!" he begged, ripping his eyes away from Airi. The Killjoys smirked.

"How pathetic. You blow up entire cities, you destroy nearly all of the human race yet here you stand, afraid of dying yourself, when you _know _it's what you fucking _deserve?"_ Poison clicked his gun and the Boss covered his head with his arms.

"I just…the world was falling to pieces. There was so much hate…so much…_destruction." _He removed his arms and looked at them. "I merely fixed it," he added with a sneer. Poison felt a huge weight hit the side of his head and he collapsed onto the floor in pain. Ghoul tried to dart out of the way as the upper-level Draculoid's fist flew around, but it collided with his jaw and sent him flying. "What, you don't think I keep some spare friends tucked away for little get-togethers like these? I'm sure you're DYING to be introduced." The Draculoid grabbed Jet by the shoulders and shoved him into the wall, cracking his head back onto the thick plastic. Jet yelled out and punched back, but in was in vain. Kobra switched his gun to stun and fired, but the Drac somehow evaded it and threw the scrawny Killjoy into the wall beside Jet. The Boss cackled with high, cruel laughter, and ran to the back to pick up the ray gun that he had lost. He strolled up to Poison, chuckling under his breath.

"Well, this has been fun, hasn't it?" He put his foot on Poison's cheek and turned his head so that he could see him. "Funny…how you so believed that you would be looking into my eyes when you killed me…when actually…when I kill _you, _I'll be looking straight-" his head moved closer to Poison's "-into-" his gun pushed against Poison's temple, staring him deep in the eyes "-yours."

A gun shot fired.


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N: Hello! Here I am, updating again in…what has it been now? Two days? Yeah. Feel lucky. I didn't want to leave you waiting **_**too **_**long! So yes. Read on and find out WHO fired that laser beam ;) Oh! And thank you for giving me your tumblr URL's. If I haven't followed you yet, I will as soon as I can. xo**

* * *

Poison watched as the Boss' eyes grew unnaturally wide. He made a choking sound, and blood began to pour out of his mouth. Poison told himself to look away but he just couldn't. The Boss was making a strange gurgling noise in his throat which – when Poison manoeuvred his head slightly –had a huge, gaping hole in the side. The Boss' hands flew to the wound in shock, and Poison lifted his gun to the Boss' temple. The man gave him a pleading look, but Poison just made the effort further to stare him directly in the eyes.

He pulled the trigger.

Covered in spilt blood, Poison climbed to his feet shakily. The Draculoid stood with its gun still pointing at the Boss. Poison backed away. His friends had been knocked out, so it was just him and the Draculoid. They stared one another down, and when the Drac moved its hands, Poison aimed his gun at its head. The Drac put its hands up in defence.

"Wait!" came a muffled cry from behind the grotesque metal mask. His gloved hands hooked under and he pulled it up. Poison almost had a heart attack. It was _his _face staring back at him.

"G-G-GERARD?" he gasped, dropping his gun and running at the Draculoid with full force. They collided in a tight hug, and Gerard span him around whilst he laughed.

"Yep! Surprised?" Poison kept his arms wrapped around his other, and could hardly form words.

"Ye-Wha-I just-But you-"

"I'll explain it all in a sec. Just…" He cast his eyes upon the three Killjoys still lying on the floor. "Yeah…sorry about that…" He pulled out a bottle from his jacket pocket and tipped Ghoul's head back. Letting a drip fall into his open mouth, he then moved onto the others. They each screamed in turn before sitting up, looking slightly disorientated. Ghoul rubbed the back of his head and blinked furiously.

"Wha-" He saw the body of the Boss lying still on the ground. "Oh my god, he's dead," he breathed, crawling over to it. "How-"

"GERARD?" came a cry. Ghoul twisted his torso in time to see Kobra launch himself at the Draculoid, and hold him close. He let out a laugh of disbelief, and piled on along with Jet and Kobra.

"How?"

"I don't…what?"

Gerard chuckled and ruffled Kobra's hair.

"I was chased by those Dracs into a hall behind the hangar, but somehow I managed to stun them down and I stole one of the masks and a gun. I walked back out and simply strolled onto the plane!" Poison had remained silent after the others had begun asking questions. Gerard looked past the others, straight at his doppelganger. "What's wrong?"

Poison lifted his eyes from the ground, peering up through his lashes.

"You could have died," he whispered. Gerard head fell onto his shoulder with a small smile. "You risked your life for…just.._everything_." Gerard walked over and wrapped his arms around Poison. "You were so brave," he whimpered, his face falling into the nape of Gerard's neck. Gerard stroked his hair softly.

"I saw you guys behind the wall. I had to do _something._ Suddenly, my main priority was to get you onto that plane. I was going to go myself – that's why I found that Isoda bitch…" He looked at the dead woman on the floor. "…and followed her."

"But…you…I thought…"

"Shhhh," Gerard hushed. "I'm alive. I'm alive, it's okay. We're safe. You and me. We're _safe." _They held each other, smiling and crying, each relishing in the life that was emitting from the other. All of a sudden, Ghoul, Jet and Kobra were in on the hug and they laughed. It was then that the plane fell out of the sky.

Everything – and everyone – flew up in the air, and when it regained balance, they smacked back down again. A distraught fell into the cabin, and she was about to speak when she laid eyes on Gerard. She gawped.

"Later!" he hissed. "What's going on?"

"The autopilot crashed! There were Dracs flying this hunk of metal before, so after I stunned them, I managed to get autopilot on, but something went wrong!" The plane dropped again.

"Go! Into the cockpit!" Ghoul yelled, pushing them all from behind. They piled in, Jet and Kobra pulling the stunned Dracs out. The buttons were going haywire.

"We're losing altitude!" Cherri screeched, tapping a dial. "Do any of you know how to fly a plane?"

Ghoul coughed.

"I've uh…I've played a simulation game before…I uh-" Cherri shoved him into the seat.

"You're the best chance we've got! DO SOMETHING!" Ghoul flailed and began pressing buttons.

"Do you even know what you're _doing_?" Poison asked worriedly. Ghoul glared at him.

"Would _you?_" he snapped back. His fists tightened around the steering, and he pulled down. The plane began to lift.

"It's working!" Cherri squeaked.

"No it's fucking not," Jet corrected, pointing to the still descending dial.

"We're falling!" Ghoul cried, smashing his fist against a panel in a desperate attempt to get the plane to work.

"Oh no _shit,_" Poison sneered, but returned to gripping onto Gerard in fear. It was at that moment that the plane began gliding more smoothly, descending in a more elegant fashion rather than hurtling to the ground in a way that would kill them all. Not that this descent wouldn't kill them either. Ghoul breathed out and gripped the steering, tilting it so that the plane was at a landing sort of angle. It slowed down as the engine flared back into life. They broke through the clouds to see the ground getting closer and closer. Cherri was cowering by the door, but Poison took her wrist and held her close.

"I don't want to die," she sobbed. He kissed her forehead and gulped. Kobra's hands rested on Ghoul's shoulders.  
"Come on bro, we can do this. _You _can do this." Ghoul was sweating profusely and he was biting down on his lower lip. The plane shot to the ground, the vast desert spread out below them, and they could see for miles around. Not that anyone was admiring the scenery.

Closer.

Closer.

_**CRASH.**_


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N: What, you think I'd kill them? ;D**

* * *

Kobra coughed as he came to. Gerard was crouching in front of him, waggling a small vial.  
"We-we-_survived_ that?" the skinny killjoy asked in shock. "All of us?" Gerard nodded.  
"Everyone's safe. We thought...maybe Ghoul was...gone...but I gave him a dose and he woke up."  
"Thank _god_," Ghoul breathed, holding his chest. "I felt pain when I woke up. Like, you know usually you don't have a clue you were giving that weird liquid shit, this time I felt it so bad. I must have been pretty fucked up." When he turned to look at Kobra, Kobra's hand flew to his mouth. Ghoul's face was covered in thick red blood, which trailed all down his neck and under his shirt. Ghoul raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
"You...um...your face..."  
"What about-" His words were muffled by Cherri scrubbing his face with a cloth. He spluttered behind it and almost screamed when she pulled it away.  
"OKAY THAT'S A LOT OF FUCKING BLOOD," he shrieked, touching his face with his fingertips.  
"You went through the windscreen," Gerard explained hesitantly. "Jet and I had to...drag you out."  
"_Oh_..." Ghoul moaned distantly before collapsing backwards onto the dirt floor. The plane was small - the Boss' own private jet - so the hit had been lighter than if it had been some huge jumbo. Smoke was pouring from the engines, and they all knew it could blow at any moment.  
"Where _are_ we?" Poison asked, standing with his hands on his hips.  
"Just outside of Battery City," Cherri replied. "We need to get back there. Get all of the Killjoys out. Then we can lock the city down and wait for all of those drugs to wear off of everyone."  
"And _how_ do you propose we get there?"  
"Look behind you," she smirked. Poison span and clapped eyes on the couple of vehicles sitting by the cliff face.  
"...Well _that's_ convenient," he mused.  
"Some of the groups obviously car shared into the city. They left their own cars out here."  
"Shame we don't have keys," Poison mumbled.  
"When you're a killjoy, you don't need keys." She winked at him. A few moments later, after some expert tweaking and wire cutting, a brightly coloured van had roared into life. Cherri grinned proudly. "Shall we?"

* * *

***BATTERY CITY*  
**  
They managed to drag Toxic away from News after the poor killjoy had no tears left in him to shed. Radio held him as he sniffled against her. Static was muttering words of comfort in his ear when she looked over at the small mourning group that stood by News. The girl with them glanced down at the body, her eyes shimmering with tears. She dropped down to her knees and stroked his hair gently. Static left Toxic with Radio and walked over, squatting down beside her. The girl swallowed hard and didn't look up. Static leant an arm around and suddenly the girl was on her chest, bawling her eyes out whilst fisting at Static's shirt. Static felt something strange shoot through her, and let herself fall into the girl, clamping her tightly to her body and rocking her slowly.  
"Shhhh, little one," she whispered. The girl cried and cried, eventually pulling back and allowing Static to get a proper look at her face. She almost dropped her. Those eyes were so familiar. That nose. The shape of the mouth looked just like her own. The girl looked extremely confused as she gazed back at Static.

* * *

Bandit's mind was racing. She'd seen that face so many times before. Memory upon memory flooded back into her brain. _A kitchen...a story book...cats...a dog...laughter...paints... _Bandit's hand lifted and touched the female Killjoys cheek ever so softly. _This_ was where she felt safe. _This_ was where she belonged. Right here. In _these_ arms. With _this_ face looking down at her.  
"..._Mom_?"  
Static let out a sob and held Bandit's hand against her cheek.  
"My baby, oh god, _my baby_!" Bandit began to cry harder than ever and let Static kiss her all over her face and stare at her and laugh and cry. Because Bandit was doing exactly that to her.  
"You're my mommy," she whimpered in disbelief for the hundredth time. "You really are!"  
"You're here, you're _real_, oh my god, my baby, I've missed you so much," Static breathed. "Lady B. My Lady B."  
"I remember that name!" Bandit squeaked in shock. "You and-" A face appeared in her mind. She remembered what he looked like. Finally. Red hair. Black hair. Her eyes. Her nose. Funny small teeth. "You and daddy used to call me that."  
"You remember daddy?" Static couldn't physically keep up with all of her emotions.  
"Well...I think I do. Where is he now? Is he still fighting the Boss?"  
"I think so," Static replied nervously. Bandit bit her lip in worry. A van screeched onto the road across the bridge and came to a sliding stop beside the Trans-Am car already parked there. A group of people piled out and the moment Static saw who they were, she politely asked Bandit to get off, and ran with her hand in hand to their edge of the bridge. From the opposite side, the group began walking across.

* * *

***THE FABULOUS KILLJOYS***

The van almost tipped over with the way Cherri brought it to a halt.

"SORRY!" she winced, opening her door and bounding out. The rest of them followed. "Okay. Here's the plan. We round up all of the living killjoys we can. We check them to check inside for all of the dead and the stunned. We bring the stunned out. We…we clean away all of the dead. Got it?" The rest of them nodded and they began walking towards the bridge. Cherri saw her Trans-Am and ran to it. She hugged it hard. "MY BABY!" she cried. The others laughed.

"Oh hey, look! Living killjoys!" Ghoul cried, pointing at the two opposite them. They all squinted. It was – strangely – Kobra who recognised them first.

"Oh god, Gerard," he gasped, addressing them both. His face broke into the most gigantic grin. "Gerard, it's _them_."


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N: MANY of you had a go at me last chapter about where I left it xD I'm sorry! So here's something to make up for it. The next chapter! ;D**

* * *

Poison felt Gerard's hand close tightly around his wrist.

"Poison," he choked. "Poison, oh my god." The two girls began running at a slow speed across the bridge. Gerard let go of Poison as he ran toward them. Poison hung back.  
"What are you _doing_?" Jet hissed. "Go!"  
"It's not my life," the redhead explained. "It's his. That's HIS Lindsey. HIS...oh my god, that's Bandit." Poison clutched a hand to his heart and one to his mouth. Tears spilled from his eyes. "That's my baby!" Kobra wrapped his arms around his brother.  
"You have every right to go and see them. Go, Gerard. Go and see your family." Poison swallowed hard, then nodded.  
"O-ok."

* * *

The family collided together in a huge mass of limbs and love. Gerard lifted Bandit up into his arms, telling her how beautiful she was and stroking her hair and gasping. Then he turned to Static and let the tears fall harder.  
"Hey baby," he grinned goofily through shining eyes. She grabbed his face, pulling him into a long-awaited kiss. He pushed eagerly back. Bandit giggled and threw her arms around her father's neck. They broke apart and Bandit hugged them both.  
"Mommy! Daddy! My mommy and daddy!" she squealed, nuzzling her face into Gerard's neck. Gerard had tears pouring down his face, rolling off and dripping onto his daughter. She didn't seem to mind.

"We're together again, oh my god, we're together again," Static whimpered, holding her family close in her outstretched arms. "I've missed you all so much!" she sobbed, her entire body shaking.

"I've missed you both too, sweetheart," Gerard replied. "Now that I can remember all that Draculoid shit, it feels like years since-"

"It _has _been years," Static giggled, pressing her lips to Gerard's once more. "My darlings, my beautiful darlings." She stroked both of their hair and looked them deep in the eyes. They stared right back.

"I've never felt so complete," Bandit announced in a small voice, causing her two parents to break down even further. Bandit smiled at the man who looked so scarily like her. Though Korse had somewhat filled the hole in her heart where her missing parents should have been, he hadn't been enough to cement it shut. And now, looking into her real father's eyes, she saw everything that she had ever needed. Gerard was completely overwhelmed with emotion. He could barely stand upright. Static glanced over his shoulder and drew in a sharp intake of breath. Walking extremely warily and slowly towards them, taking small steps and bearing huge, ogling eyes, was a spitting image of the man she held in her arms, except with red hair and pretty awesome killjoy attire. Gerard flicked his head around to see what she was staring at, and then grinned widely.

"Go say hello to my friend, Party Poison, baby," he whispered into her ear. She stood, still staring at him and began walking over cautiously. He looked extremely hesitant, but she put her hands up in some sort of peace offering.

"…Gerard?" she asked, her voice coming out in a strange sort of strangled sound. She saw him gulp and begin to back away. "Gerard, come here," she cooed, holding her hands out. His eyes flicked to them, then back up to her face. He bit his lip, but came closer and closer until their fingertips touched. They both gasped, and their hands intertwined.

"You…you're so beautiful. Aging was good to you, baby," he chuckled, a huge smile on his face. She whacked his arm, but reciprocated his expression and threw her arms around his neck. He stumbled away. "No, no, I'm not…I'm not…"

"Not what?" She sighed dramatically. "Not my husband? I resent that." And with that she had her hands running through his hair, and their lips locked in a passionate and deep kiss. Poison clutched onto her waist and yanked her closer to his body, then moving one hand on the small of her back and one to the back of her head.

"Though I know you're technically kissing me, I'm still standing here feeling insanely jealous," Gerard laughed, his hand resting on Bandit's shoulder. Poison and Static broke apart, and when Poison spotted Bandit looking at him with those big eyes his heart caught in his throat. He knelt down with one knee on the floor as she wandered towards him. She sweeped her long black hair out of her face and allowed him to take her hands into his. He then trailed two fingers down her cheek, blinking his tears away. She cupped his face in her hands, eyes shimmering, and then lunged at him, almost sending him toppling to the ground. Letting out a surprised gasp, he held her tightly.

"You have grown into a gorgeous, stunning, little lady," Poison breathed, "so, so amazing – I can't – oh my god."

"Shhhh daddy," she hushed into his shoulder, her hands running up and down his back soothingly. "Shhh." This just made him sob all the more, holding her in such a way that he felt that if he let go, she would disappear into nothing and his hands would reach out for something that just wasn't there. Gerard walked over and squatted beside him.

"We're so lucky, aren't we?" the dark haired man mused. Poison nodded, unable to produce words. Bandit eventually broke away and was in her mother's arms, her face snuggled in the nape of her neck. Suddenly, Static gasped.

"Oh my god, Mikey," she let out in one breath, staring down the bridge at the group of multicoloured killjoys standing aimlessly. "Bandit, look! They're your Uncles!" Bandit followed to where Static was pointing and wriggled. Static set her down and she ran towards them.

* * *

***THE FABULOUS KILLJOYS***

Kobra Kid dropped to both knees as his niece dashed towards him. She collided into his chest. The moment she saw his face she was reminded of a huge carnival, and of stories, and of playing in a huge yard beside a massive house. And in each memory, this face was there. He held her and kissed the top of her head.

"Bandit, Bandit," he breathed, disbelief and happiness welling over in his body. Ghoul landed in front of him and wrapped his arms around the both of them. He laughed and had tears of joy on his face. Bandit recognised that smell. Coffee and cigarettes and…a name…what was that _name? _

"…Frank?" she asked. He gasped and fell backwards, making them all giggle.

"You…you remember my name?"

"Of course I do, Uncle Frank! Why…why am I so aware of dogs around you?"

Kobra Kid and Jet Star exchanged looks before bursting out into peals of laughter.

"She got you there, Ghoul!" Jet wheezed. "He has a thing for animals that woof." Bandit nodded, grinning, and Ghoul poked her in the stomach, making her squirm and cry out in petty annoyance. Static and the two Gerard's joined them. The boys piled onto Static with hugs and kisses. She looked at each of them, her eyes flooding.

"Oh my boys! My boys!" Suddenly, a huge amount of sobbing erupted from somewhere close by. They all turned to see a female Killjoy with chocolate brown hair standing in the centre of the bridge, her hands curled up to her chest. Jet let his gun fall to the ground.

"_RAY!" _Radio cried, letting her gun drop too. Jet's heart rate sped up and he literally threw himself at his wife, going straight into a rushed and heavy kiss, their hands not resting in one place for any length of time. Suddenly, Radio wasn't letting him go. She was bawling into his chest, a vice grip on his jacket. He stroked her hair.

"Honey?" he asked quietly.

"You-you're-you-oh my god Ray-you're-I-oh my god."

Static was watching this scene, and then she remembered. Oh god, how had she forgotten?

"Chrysta? Chrysta, what is it?" Jet pleaded desperately. Her eyes scanned over his body, before fixating on his own.

"You're _alive_. You're _real_ – oh my god, it's been…I can't…you're HERE again, even if this isn't really the you I lost…it's still something…" She was babbling to herself now, and he snatched up her wrists and made her look at him.

"What are you talking about?" Her lip trembled.  
"I _lost _you. In a Draculoid fight about two years ago. You disappeared. The only solution we could come up with was that you were…you were…"

"I'm dead," he choked, shuffling back and holding his chest. "I'm…dead."

* * *

**A/N: Remember, the last time Poison saw Bandit was when she was an iddy biddy little baby girl back in January 2010! **

**And oh my god I'm so sorry for leaving this where I've left it.**

**Don't freak out and hurt my TOO much..._please_?**

***hides***


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N: I'm aware I left you in an incredible sad spot. I hope this makes up for it eventually :')**

* * *

Jet stood, frozen on the spot, unable to comprehend what he was being told. His wife - his beautiful, stunning wife - was in front of him, looking helpless and broken.  
"Ray I'm so sorry," she sobbed. He shook his head, swallowing hard.  
"No...no I...I...I lived a good life..." he choked, his eyes brimming. Radio stepped forwards and hugged him tightly.  
"I missed you, Ray."  
"I'm not the Ray you were missing," he mumbled.  
"You're everything I was missing," she corrected. Her fingers twirled in his curls. From a few metres away, Poison found his hand occupied by Ghoul's. He glanced down, then up at Ghoul's face.  
"I know," Poison replied to the statement that never left Ghoul's lips. He gave Ghoul's hand a squeeze and the Killjoys moved closer together. It was then that the doors at the front of the Headquarters flew open and a mass of colour poured out, many carrying what looked like...

A sick feeling washed through them all. Most of the killjoys were spattered in blood, some with very serious looking wounds. They trudged forth, their faces filled with incredible sorrow, and when they found a suitable place, they laid their dead down and surrounded them, speaking words of mourning and blessing the people they had lost. When Cherri spotted two unknown Killjoys carrying the still-unconscious DJ, she shot over, talking in a hurried voice. Pyro and Ghost moved News' body to the side. Kobra was looking through the sea of forlorn faces when one in particular caught his eye. Relief almost made him faint. He couldn't believe it. This was just…too insane to be true. His heart skipped about five beats. He had to hold onto Poison for support.  
"_RAY_!" he yelled. Two faces looked up. One belonged to Jet Star. The other belonged to an exact replica of his afroed friend. The other killjoy stared hard, then gasped and stopped dead, staring at Kobra. Jet raised a confused eyebrow at Kobra.  
"What is it?" Kobra grinned, tears in his eyes, and pointed behind Jet.  
"I...I..._Look_!" Radio and Jet snapped their heads around and it was like a movie scene played out in that moment. Radio let go of Jet and raced through the faces, until she bounded into the other Ray's arms and kissed him hard. It was then that Jet crumpled to his knees, shuddering. Ghoul, Poison and Kobra knelt down beside him. His eyes were pouring with tears.  
"Dude, don't cry!" Ghoul pleaded soothingly.  
"These are happy tears, you moron!" Jet snapped, and the other Fabulous Killjoys looked at one another and laughed. "Happy te- oh my god I'm alive...I'm _alive_!" His friends piled together around him, closing in on him in a huge, loving hug.  
"Glad you weren't dead for long, buddy," Poison chuckled, his eyes crinkled with his smile, and they were swimming. Static ran to the other Ray, and they watched as they embraced and cried into each others arms. Ray was wearing a red shirt, with a black jacket, and a red mask around his neck. He had tight black jeans on, with huge black boots on his feet. He spotted Jet and stumbled backwards. If one was to concentrate on how his lips were moving, they could decipher the words "WHAT THE FUCK, HOW, WHAT, THAT'S ME!" Static and Radio were attempting to calm him down. Jet stood and crossed the space between them. Ray unhooked his gun and pointed it at Jet, his eyebrows low and his eyes cold and untrusting.  
"This some kind of sick experiment gone wrong?" he snarled, his finger pulling back further on the trigger. Jet shook his head.  
"There's too much to explain now. But hi, I'm Ray Toro." He held a hand out and Ray glared at it in disgust.  
"Stand down! Radio, what the fuck is this?" He motioned at Jet with his gun, sweat beginning to bead down his forehead.  
"There's an explanation, sweet heart, I promise. We can't discuss it here though. It's too much to tell." She rubbed his arm gently, and kissed his cheek. "You need to explain to me how you're alive, but that has to wait too." Ray looked at her, and grinned a little.  
"I can't believe you're here with me again. I've missed you so much." He still had his gun pointing at Jet, who rolled his eyes.

"Just fucking kiss her again, you know you want to. If you don't, I will!" Ray glared at him, then sighed and dropped his gun to his side, and grabbed his wife's waist. Their lips moulded together, and jealousy shot through Jet.

"Stings like a bitch, right?" Gerard said to his left. Ray and Radio eventually pulled apart, and as Ray turned to look back at Jet, he squealed in horror. His eyes were fixed on Gerard and Poison, who were now standing side by side.

"HOW? WHAT? TWO OF YOU AS WELL? BUT, OH MY GOD, GERARD!" He flung himself at them and held them close. "It's been too long since I've seen this face," he cried, cupping Gerard's face in his hands. "Too goddamn long." Gerard pulled a sideways smile as Ray pulled back. His face had suddenly gone stony. "They turned you, didn't they?" He looked down at Gerard's Draculoid attire. "Into one of those…one of those…_things._"

"Yes. They did," Gerard growled through gritted teeth. "But I'm here now." It was then that Ray looked past Gerard at Kobra. He flew into Kobra's chest and hugged him tightly. Then he pulled Ghoul in.

"Boys! Oh my god, my brothers, oh god, you're here, you're all here, oh my god!" Kobra and Ghoul laughed, patting Ray's back. "Mikey, you escaped!" That made Kobra stop short.

"Excuse me? But where was I trapped?"

"…You don't remember…?"

"…Not really. I mean, dude, I only just got to this circus." Ray raised an eyebrow in confusion. That was when Gerard grabbed his shoulders from behind.

"It'll all be explained, I promise. It's fucked up as hell, but you'll know soon enough. It's a lot to tell, though."

"My head hurts," Ray whimpered in annoyance.

"But seriously, where did I apparently escape from?" Kobra interjected.

"Battery City!"

"…So I survived the bombings?"

"Yes! We all did!" Kobra let out a sigh of relief.

"How do you not…how do you not remember…? Argh!"  
"Just explain it again, dammit, Ray!" Ray took a deep breath.

"We nearly made it out of Battery City together, after Gerard and Frank disappeared." Ghoul stiffened at the mention of his name. "We were so close. The girls were with us. Our wives. Our kids. Oscar. So were a bunch of other people. All of us. Just as we were about to get out, these…these…weirdly dressed bastards chased after us and they caught the girls and you. They dragged you back in and somehow I managed to get out. I thought you were all behind me. When I turned around you guys were all gone. There was no way back in. I stuck with that group for a while, until eventually I somehow stumbled across the girls and they told me how, when the rescue truck came, they couldn't find you. They had to leave you behind. Alicia didn't want to leave you, but they pulled her along, telling her it was for the best."

"…So…I'm still in Battery City?" Kobra gawped to Gerard and the others. Ray leant back, bemused.

"…No…? You're here?" Kobra waved him off and continued staring at Gerard. Gerard shrugged.

"I guess so! At least we know you're alive still."

"Well, it was a long time ago that Ray saw me last," Kobra mumbled half-heartedly. Then he paused. And looked up. "…Oscar? You mentioned an Oscar? Who's that?" Now Ray was truly and utterly bewildered.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten your own son!"

"My…my…my _what?" _Static winced, as did Radio, and then they saw the tears forming in Kobra's eyes. "I…I have a _son_?"

"Of course you do, you moron!" Kobra stumbled back, clutching his chest and breathing hard.

"I have a son…Gerard…Poison…someone…anyone…oh god…hold me…" Poison caught him in his arms and they all had tears of joy in their eyes.

"I have a nephew," Poison breathed, grinning from ear to ear.

"I HAVE A SON! A baby! I have a baby!" Kobra cried out, falling into Poison's chest. Poison rocked him gently.

"Aw, Mikes, this…this news…I…oh_ Mikey_," he choked, and pressed his lips into Kobra's hair. The others looked at each other and smiled widely. Jet stepped forward and stood beside Ray, who eyed him.

"…You're really me, aren't you?"

"Yep," Jet explained. "One hundred percent Toro."

"You look good, man," Ray beamed, nudging his other with his shoulder.

"We always look good," Jet corrected. Ray pondered that for a moment.

"I can't say I disagree."

* * *

**A/N: YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**


	61. Chapter 61

**A/N: So this chapter MAY confuse some people. If it does, let me know via review/message and I'll TRY to explain it ahsljdasd but I'm SO proud of this chapter, particularly the last part. DON'T skip ahead xD**

* * *

Kobra spent the next twenty minutes huddled beside Ray, pelting him with questions about his son. Ray was all but happy to answer. But as Kobra's mouth churned out words, a realisation hit him. He didn't know how or why.

"Wait a second…what…one moment. How do you…how do you not remember going through all of this? He waved at the huge BL/ind HQ looming behind them, the black logo smiling dauntingly down at them all. Ray shuffled back a little, fiddling with his jacket.

"I guess…when we went back…we forgot…"

"How the HELL could you forget all of this?" Poison interjected, stepping away from the wall he was leaning against. It was at that moment that Gerard made a strange sound that resonated in the back of his throat. Everyone turned and saw that his face had gone sheet white, and the veins in his neck were beginning to bulge.

"Oh shit, I think he's having a seizure!" Ghoul cried, but Gerard waved him off and just stood, staring all around him.

"I think…I think I've just had some weird epiphany! Shit! Everything makes sense now! Oh god…oh fuck…how did I not realise this before…oh god…I'm fainting…" He stumbled back a little, face beading with sweat. "I'm fainting…and ohhhh I'm gone." And with that, he crumpled into a heap in Ghoul's arms. The rest of them looked at one another, completely confused by the event that had just taken place. Gerard stirred, glancing through half-closed eye lids at the faces staring down at him. "Um."

"So…what the _fuck_?" Kobra asked, peering through the gap between the two Ray's. Gerard rubbed the back of his head, and sat up from Ghoul's lap.

"I can't believe it didn't hit me until now. This…all of this…_Danger Days_…!" At that, Cherri shot through the group and scooped him up. She yanked Ray by the wrist and tugged him along as well.

"Excuse me, but do you have a reason for manhandling me?" Ray growled, but didn't try to pull away.

"Static! Radio! I need you guys too!" Cherri called back.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?" Jet demanded, speaking for the first time in a while. He had been mulling over the fact that he had been beside himself, literally, and it creeped him out a little. Was that really what his hair looked like from the back?

"Hell do I know?" Ghoul grumbled. "Everyone's getting uptight and shit."

"I know _that! _I wanna know _why _Cherri has just stormed off and why Gerard fainted!"

* * *

Cherri pulled them all behind the Trans-Am and placed her hands on her hips.

"They don't _know_," she said plainly, and Ray raised an eyebrow.  
"That's _so _helpful." She flicked his ear and glared at him sternly. "Ow! That hurt!" He rubbed his ear angrily.

"They don't know about 'Danger Days', or about anything that you put onto that CD! They came here from January 2010!"

"I _knew_ it! My dream! Ray, remember my dream?" Gerard gasped, turning to his old friend.  
"Gerard…I'd kinda worked it all out by now. It's been nine years. I've realised that everything we wrote and did for that album has something to do with where we are now. Here, in this godforsaken desert with Draculoids everywhere and a whole bunch of people called 'killjoys.' It freaked me out when I noticed all those years ago, but since then I'd accepted I'd never find out how we knew this would all happen. Until…until now. We must go back…and somehow, _somehow _remember. It must have been your dream. You were the only one who brought up the whole idea of it."

"So…so they – Poison and the guys - get back…and…I have the dream…but I don't remember recalling anything else about this place, or what we did here."

"I guess our memories were swiped," Ray shrugged.

"We'd all talked about this when you were…during while you were…" Static piped up. "…While you were a Drac, babe."

"Why did that stupid bitch Isoda have to make me a fucking Draculoid?" Gerard hissed, kicking the side of the Trans-Am.

"Hey, don't take it out on the car," Cherri snapped in annoyance, pulling him away. "Gerard, listen to me. You didn't create the world in 'Danger Days'. You were obviously influenced by what happened in the future when you went back. I see that now. You named some dude 'Agent Cherri Cola' and I stole the name when I realised that the album was actually fact, not fiction. And you named Steve 'Dr. Death Defying' so he could help with the album and he kept that name when people began rebelling. He liked it. He told me so. Gerard...with 'Danger Days'...it wasn't just an album...it was a _warning_. A sign. But nobody would know until after the bombs when BL/ind arrived. The fans realised, Gerard. They realised that everything was real. That's how the killjoys began. They used their killjoy names from years ago, Gerard. You began the killjoys. Essentially...you caused the whole rebellion to happen. They knew what they had to do because the music and the stories told them. You'd saved the world and it hadn't even needed saving then." Gerard's head swirled. HE'D done it all through 'Danger Days'?

"I…oh crap…I think I might faint again…"

"_That's _why those guys are the Music Makers! They're the Music Makers because it's them that go back and write the album that has saved…well, will one day – to them in the past - save the world." All of their jaws hung open.

"Holy shit," Ray gawped. "I hadn't even…thought about it…as…having…saved the world!" Gerard suddenly grinned smugly.

"That's so fucking cool!"

"Now come on, we have to go back and announce the news to the all of the killjoys," Cherri said, beginning to usher them along.

"What news?" Ray asked curiously.

"The Boss is dead." Silence.

"NO FUCKING WAY? YES! MOTHER FUCKING YES! I MEAN, I KINDA PRESUMED IT BUT OH MY GOD, _FINALLY_!" He grabbed Gerard and placed a hard, crushing kiss on his lips. He then sprang away and collected Static and Radio in his arms, who were just as ecstatic. Gerard stood in a daze until Cherri hooked her arm through his and began walking with him back to the Fabulous Killjoys.

"This news will change so many lives," Cherri said, a smile creeping onto her face.

* * *

After much deliberation, Cherri allowed Poison and the other three Fabulous Killjoys to climb onto the roof of her Trans-Am. Killjoys began to turn and look, motioning to each other to be quiet and listen. A hush fell amongst the huge crowd. Poison felt his nerves kick in. He'd sung to sold out stadiums before, he'd made out with Frank on stage in front of them, so why was he so afraid? He guessed it was because what he was about to say was probably the most meaningful thing he'd ever say in his entire life. Bated breath was held.

"Fellow killjoys," he announced, his voice echoing from the white-wash buildings that towered around them. Ghoul's hand slid into Poison's. The red head glanced down, and smiled up at his best friend, who grinned back. Poison turned back to the awaiting audience. "We are the Music Makers." Gasps fluttered around the people, some cheering – some unable to make a sound.

"We've come from a distant place – a place all of you have been before. It was better then – _god_, it was so much better. A place where we didn't have to fight some shitty ass company, a place where we had freedom, even if we didn't think we did. Seeing this…all of…this…" He pointed to the BL/ind logo on each building. "Seeing this disgusts me. Humans weren't meant to be perfect. _None_ of us were meantto be perfect. Perfect isn't human nature." People were beginning to stand and applaud, tears gracing their lashes. "Life's supposed to be a whole load of shit, but with the shit comes the good that fucking pulls us through to the very end. We don't need pills or medication to see that. We don't need pills and medication to _be _that. We are who we are, and what we are – what we _all _are - is mother fucking_ beautiful." _The crowd cheered loudly, applause rattling every pair of hands that still had blood flowing through them. "And I stand before you today to tell you that all this shit is over. BL/ind is _done. _THE BOSS – THE FUCKER WHO HAS DONE THIS TO YOU - IS_ DEAD!" _Even the screams in a packed-out arena didn't match to the sound that erupted from the killjoys once those words had passed his lips. People who didn't even know each other hugged and kissed, and it was like a huge weight had been lifted from all of their shoulders. You could almost visibly see it lift off of them. It was then that a girl not much older than Bandit ran from her group as Poison climbed down from the car, and threw her arms around his torso.

"Thank you, mister," she sobbed into his jacket. "Thank you."


	62. Chapter 62

**A/N: Um, this is kind of a filler chapter, I guess? Not much happens. Don't hate. X) Well, **_**some **_**things happen, but nothing mahoosively plot changing. There should be a lot of new info and some exciting events coming in the next chapter, however. But guys. Guys. **_**GUYS. **_**I'm like…fifty away from six HUNDRED reviews. Isn't that insane? How the hell did I even- I swear, sometimes I feel like I don't deserve the avid readers that you are. If I reach six hundred I will cry so hard, you don't even know. I'd love a review from someone who hasn't reviewed before too! If you haven't, don't worry, just drop one in and you'll make my day :') It can even just be one word, I don't even care. **

_**LET ME LOVE YOU ALL DOWN BECAUSE I HAVE SO MANY WAYS TO LOVE YOU.**_

**Okies okies, I'll let you actually read what you came here for now…**

* * *

The reaction hardly simmered down at all. Upon hearing the news that the drugs wouldn't be being produced again - and if so, not easily - the joy was so obvious in people that the Fabulous Killjoys found it difficult to contain themselves. Poison leant against Kobra, whose arm was wrapped around his shoulders. Gerard had Bandit perched on his hip, and Static holding him from behind, her chin resting in the crook of his neck. Cherri reappeared eventually, with an excitable DJ behind her holding her hand.  
"You did it!" he squeaked, suddenly clamping his arms around an unsuspecting Ghoul, who paused, and then returned the gesture, squeezing the snow-haired boy tightly. "We all - everyone - owes you so much."  
"It was nothing," Ghoul replied nonchalantly, chuckling. Jet shot him a look. "Ha, okay. Just...I'm so fucking glad we could help, man. I mean...we kinda saved the world, right?"  
"Kinda?" DJ gasped in shock. "You've...of _course_you have!" And Ghoul received another bone-crushing hug.

Cherri turned to Poison and the others.  
"We need to get all the killjoys out of the city. Then lock it down. God knows when those Dracs will wake up from being stunned. However, we need to know if everyone's out of the head quarters first."  
"Gotcha," Kobra winked, before jumping onto the car. Poison, Gerard, Jet and Ghoul stared after him. Kobra was _NEVER _one talk to large groups of people. His knees always shook with nerves, and his voice was never even. Yet, looking up at the man atop the Trans-Am, it was like seeing a completely different person. His stance was confident - his back ramrod straight.  
"YO _KILLJOYS_," Kobra yelled into the hundreds upon hundreds of multi-coloured beings. They quietened down, ready to hear what the blonde Killjoy had to say. "_KILLJOYS_! We need to know if everyone is out of the building!"  
"We scoured every floor before we came out. All the dead and stunned are collected!" one male killjoy piped up, standing. "Nothin' but Dracs in there now." Kobra nodded, and the man sat.  
"Okay! Everyone needs to vacate the city. Find your vehicles. We need to get everyone - and that means everyone - out of here! No one gets left behind, you hear me?" There was a huge cheer, and people began to move. Poison's face fell into a lopsided smile. He was so proud of his brother. Cherri moved the Trans-Am, and sat in it with the window open as the area decreased in its amount of killjoys.  
"Hey! That's my van!" a female killjoy called, dashing over, followed by two other female killjoys. The first female was clad in tight denim shorts, and a ripped white shirt. Her hair was a light brown. The other wore the same, though her shut was bright red and slightly less ripped. Her hair was a darker brown. The last had blonde hair down to her stomach, wearing a black shirt with a lightning bolt on it and tight black skinny jeans.  
"Sorry!" Poison grimaced. "We kinda stole it to get back here from the plane crash..."  
"Plane crash?"  
"It's hard to explain..." he laughed. She rolled her eyes and flung her arms around his neck.  
"Doesn't even matter. You saved the world. My van means shit to me compared to that!"  
"Do you think you guys could drive some of us back to our diner? We can't all fit into the Trans-Am..."  
"Sure! Of course! Anything for you guys! I'm Mystery Dreamer, by the way. These are my gals; Nuclear Rose and Bulletproof Scarecrow." The other two girls waved a greeting.

* * *

Eventually, the area was empty apart from the Fabulous Killjoys and their acquaintances. Ghoul and Ray offered to be the one's who carried News' body into the van. Toxic trailed at the back of the group, his face solemn, and his hand in Radio's.

"How do we lock the city down?" Bandit asked, running over to Cherri, who leaned out of her window. Everyone listened.  
"There are gates at the very entrance of the tunnel, on the other side. I'm sure with a joint effort, we can get them shut."  
"You think that'll keep everyone in?" Kobra piped up. Cherri shrugged.  
"It's the best chance we've got."

* * *

They managed to fit everyone into the vehicles and set off, leaving the city behind them. Cherri took DJ, Static, Radio and Bandit, whilst the van held Mystery Dreamer and her group, the Fabulous Killjoys, Ray, Gerard and Toxic. News was tucked at the back, and when someone mentioned that they could leave him in the city, Toxic had been adamant that they would bury News in the desert. The drive out of the tunnel was long, but not even half as daunting as the drive in had been. When they finally broke out into the sunlight on the other side, there was a sigh of relief from every passenger in both vehicles. They'd done it. They'd really done it. Many killjoys were still milling around, yet most had disappeared once more - most likely to have gone to find a suitable place to bury their departed. The van and the Trans-Am came to a screeching halt, and they all clambered out - except Toxic, who refused to move.  
"That the gate?" Jet asked, shielding his eye from the sun with his hand. Everyone glanced over at the enormous open barriers stretching right to the top of the roof of the tunnel.

"Uh huh," Cherri nodded. "Think we've got enough man-power to even budge them?"

"I know _I _have," Ghoul stated smugly, pushing his sleeves up further and stalking towards it. Poison rolled his eyes and jogged after Ghoul.

"Wait up! It'll more than a midget to move those things!" Ghoul snapped something back but Poison didn't catch it. They all lined up on the back of each gate and began pushing with all their might. There was a slight movement, but hardly enough to close the barrier.

"They're too heavy!" Bulletproof Scarecrow cried, stepping back and wiping her forehead.

"Can _we_ be of service?" came a voice. A huge group of killjoys had gathered nearby and were smiling widely. They rushed over and everyone tried again, slowly but surely closing the gates.

* * *

**A/N: WHOOP WHOOP. **

**I mentioned three killjoys in here. **

**Mystery Dreamer, Nuclear Rose and Bulletproof Scarecrow. **

**They are all real life people who had NO IDEA that I was including them in this. **

**Basically, I met Caitlin (Mystery Dreamer) at Reading Festival. She recognised me from Tumblr, isn't that insane? :'D But we hugged it out and she told me how much of a fan of my writing she was so here, a little present for you, m'dear :')**

**Nuclear Rose a.k.a Helena (ikr, same name as Moikey and Gerd's grandma!) is the biggest fangirl of this story I have EVER met. She came to a MCRmy meet-up in London in July and I met her there. I knew I was meeting her, because we arranged it on Tumblr/emails. I let her read an in-progress chapter of Planetary which was on my iPod, which she seemed EXTREMELY thankful for. She is also married to this story, so guys, show her some love!**

**Bulletproof Scarecrow. What can I say? Jenny, you are one of my bestestbest best friends and I love you with my entire heart and a little bit more. I cannot get over what an amazing person this girl is. Seriously. **

**Okay okay I'm done! Next chapter MIGHT be up this week - if not, it'll be here next week!**

**Love you guys! **

**Bye!**

**xo**

**Chloe**


	63. Chapter 63

**A/N: You MAY want to reread Chapter 50 in case you missed something in there which is important now, or you may have forgotten :P**

* * *

Toxic Clone knelt on the sand, his hands resting on the tops of his knees. His head hung, causing his hair to fall in front of his face. No one could tell if he was crying silently, or if he had just frozen in that position, since he hadn't moved for some time. No one dared touch him. Before him was freshly turned pile of sand, beneath which had been a gaping hole which had become residence to NewsaGoGo's body. It had been wrapped in a large, hand-stitched blanket that Nuclear Rose had produced from their van. News had been lowered into the hole only half an hour previously, and Toxic hadn't flinched since then. He knelt, immobile. Everyone else retreated to the camp they had set up since dusk had taken hold of the desert, and so, Toxic was alone.  
"I'm sorry," were the two words that finally passed through his dry lips. No one had been close enough to hear him. "I'm sorry about everything. Leaving you was the biggest mistake I ever made." A hand stretched forward, its trembling fingers stroking the blue mask propped against the blue ray gun that sat atop the grave. "I'm _so_ proud of you. You saved all of those people in Battery City, like Static and Radio...and...and god, you saved the world, Brendon." A smile pulled at his mouth. "You destroyed the drug machine. You're a _hero_." Someone rubbed his shoulder, and he turned to see Bandit behind him. Her eyes were shining in the dim light, and her lip was quivering. Toxic opened his arms and she crawled into them, hugging him hard.  
"You're going to be okay," she whispered. He pressed his face into her hair. "I promise."

* * *

"So run it past me again. The plan. Because we seem to have a multitude of those and I'm starting to lose track." Poison leant back against the jutting rock face, his arms crossed and his eyebrows low over his eyes. Cherri sighed and stopped stirring her fork around her can of Power Pup.  
"We've locked down the city. That way the inhabitants can't get out. I estimate it will take a couple of days for the drugs to wear off if they aren't being supplied with anymore, and then, we go in and we talk to them. We round up the old Dracs and distribute them back to their families. It's going to be one hell of a job, but killjoys can start coming back into the city and live normal lives, if they want - though I'm sure most of them will stay away."  
"And what about the rest of the cities in the world?"  
"With the lack of drugs being supplied, the remaining S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W won't be able to keep the people under their control. Of _course_ there will be rebellions, and...though I hate to I say it, more deaths...but...people will be free. Dracs will humanise again. People will go back to the way they were before the drugs. The S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W are powerless without the humans under the control of the drugs."  
"Plus, they have no leader," DJ chimed in through a mouthful of Pup. "They have no higher "being" to turn to. They're finished."  
"Surely Japan will have a drug machine of some sort? Or some other big ass country?" Kobra asked. "This couldn't have been the only drug machine in the world."  
"Even if they _did_," Cherri explained, "you really think people would take the drugs once they know how they've been controlled?" Letting that sink in, the Killjoys continued eating their food. Ray yawned.  
"This all hurts my head," he grumbled.  
"Tell me about it," Poison chuckled, slapping him on the back.  
"I'm gonna hit the hay. Looks like my counterpart already has..." Ray motioned with his head towards the softly snoozing Jet Star snuggled up beneath a blanket. Toxic sat beside him, his head lolling as he slept with his head on his knees and his arms wrapped around his legs. Radio cautiously laid him down, covering him with a sheet. Bandit had been propped up against him, and Static lifted her into her arms and kissed her head lightly. Bandit's thumb drifted to her mouth and she popped it in, snoring gently. Static sat down beside Gerard and he slid his arm around her back. She rested her head on his shoulder and Ghoul appeared, draping a blanket over the tired individuals. He then settled down himself, lying beside Jet and stealing half of his blanket, making Jet grunt and yank it back in annoyance. Poison chuckled under his breath, watching as the killjoy camp slowly fell into a slumber – knowing that when they woke up, it would be the first new day of a whole new beginning. He felt incredibly honoured to have been a part of making that possible. In truth, he was damn proud of himself for what he and his friends had achieved. Tossing his Power Pup can in the trash pile, he sank down where he stood and gazed up at the stars that were shimmering overhead. His mouth broke out into a small smile, the starlight reflecting off of his eyes, which made them glint in the darkness. The fire still crackled, yet it was slowly dying and dwindling into a smoulder. His eyelids fell to a close, but the smile never left his face.

* * *

The Trans-Am shot past the van at an almighty speed. As it passed, Cherri flipped them the finger and made a face. Ghoul had offered to drive the rest of the way back to the Diner, so he took it upon himself to up the playing field when Cherri zoomed past.  
"Oh it is _ON_!" Ghoul whooped. He put his foot down harder and the van hurtled up beside the Trans-Am. Cherri grinned at him and winked, before blowing a kiss and going even faster, leaving the van seemingly trundling along in its wake. Ghoul punched the steering wheel in annoyance.

"Does this thing not go _any _faster?"  
"Nope," Dreamer sighed, as though she had contemplated this before. Ghoul grimaced.

* * *

It wasn't long before a familiar building appeared on the horizon. By then, the two vehicles were driving side by side, and they pulled up on the road. The doors opened and the killjoys bounded out.  
"DR. D!" Cherri called out at the top of her lungs. "WE'RE HOME!" The Diner door flew open and a polka-dotted figure crashed into her, almost causing them both to topple over. Pony kissed her all over her face.

"You made it! Oh my god you made it!" he squealed. "Dr. D's sent out the news across the Zones! This is a day of celebration!" He looked past Cherri and saw DJ, who scooped him into his arms and kissed him. Dr. D rolled out and spread his arms wide.

"I've never been more happy to see all your smiling faces," he choked, and the Fabulous Killjoys and Cherri piled on to him. He laughed loudly and squeezed them tight. "Static!" he cried, looking through them to the proudly standing female killjoy beside Gerard. "You found each other." Static nodded.

"We found someone else too…" Static replied, and Bandit peered around from behind her mother, waving shyly.

"My god," Dr. D breathed. "She's more beautiful than I could ever have imagined." Bandit smiled widely.

"_B_!" came a shrill voice from the doorway. Missile threw herself into Bandit's arms and held her close. "Bandit we _DID IT_!" The two ten year olds sobbed into each others shoulders. More hugs were shared all around until Dr. D cleared his throat.

"There's uh…there's somethin' in here…" He motioned with his thumb at the Diner. "…That y'all may wanna see… Especially you, Ghoul. And you, Kobra." Ghoul and Kobra looked at one another, and then they all followed Dr. D inside. The moment they passed under the doorframe, Ghoul stumbled back into Kobra and clutched his chest.

"Oh my god," he let out in a strangled voice. His eyes filled with tears as they once more fell upon the man leaning against the bar. He smirked, and sauntered over to stand in front of Ghoul. Everyone behind them had frozen. He looked Ghoul up and down, and grinned.

"You're lookin' good, if I do say so about myself," Frank winked.

* * *

**A/N: HELLS TO THE YEAH!**


	64. Chapter 64

Ghoul lunged forward unexpectedly and grabbed the scruff of Frank's collar, slamming him back into the wall. Kobra went to pull him off but Frank waved him away.  
"_YOU!"_ Ghoul began, eyes flitting about Frank's face. "You are…but...are you...?"  
"_Yes_, you idiot!" Frank hissed, pushing Ghoul away. "I'm you! I know everything. Dr. D and the others explained it to me before you all rolled up. Damn, all this is weird."  
"You're telling me," Ghoul chuckled, letting Frank go and stepping away. "So...what...how..._what_...?"  
"I was one of the Dracs who was involved in the attack when Korse came to get Missile," Frank explained, decreasing his clothing and brushing himself off. "They shoved me in that..._cellar_…which I am in the right mind to set on fire because that place is fucking dank. But Jamia found me somehow and the others - the Dracs - have all gone. But-"  
"J-_Jamia_?" Ghoul stuttered, leaning back against Kobra once more. From the back of the group, Static smiled. Frank raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah? Jamia came down into the cellar, and then when I got all sane and shit, I was allowed up here and god...Spectrum and Flame...they're...I can't...Fun Ghoul, right…? Ghoul, they're just beautiful."  
"Who?" Ghoul asked. Frank grinned.  
"Cherry and Lily, dude." Ghoul's jaw dropped.  
"They...They're _here_?"  
"Yes...Frankie...we are," a female voice interjected, and Cyanide peered around the corner, smiling. She stepped out, and two young girls followed her. Ghoul dropped to his knees, and his girls ran at him, throwing their arms around him. He shook as he cried, clutching at them both, whispering how much he loved them and how beautiful they were.  
"My babies, oh god, my gorgeous, beautiful little babies," he weeped, stroking their dark hair and gazing at their round faces. Cyanide walked over and Ghoul glanced up. He stood and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing their lips together in a long, passionate kiss. Frank coughed, so they broke apart and Ghoul held her close.  
"Look at you, babe. You're all…badass and stuff." Cyanide smirked.  
"I've always been badass," she winked, pecking his lips one more time. Spectrum clung to her father's leg, desperate for another cuddle. He lifted her and held her tightly to his chest. Flame tugged at his shirt and he lifted her too - one twin balanced on each hip.  
"You don't know how happy I am. I can't...there's no way to even express it." Tears rolled down his cheeks, but his daughters swiped them away.  
"Don't cry, daddy," Flame pouted worriedly, kissing his wet cheek.  
"Have we made you sad?" Spectrum gasped. Ghoul chuckled and shook his head.  
"You could never make me sad, babies. These are tears of happiness." It was at that moment that a small boy with blonde hair darted across the Diner, giggling madly and running at Spectrum, whom Ghoul had placed on the floor along with her sister.  
"Spectrum! Flame!" the boy squealed. "I founded a lizard!" His cupped hands opened to reveal a wriggling reptile, glaring up at the three faces in a rage.  
"Oh wow! Look at the little guy!" Flame grinned, waggling her finger just above its head. It took a moment, but Poison, who was standing behind Kobra, suddenly realised and gasped loudly..  
"Bro..." he choked through a smile. "Mikes, that's your kid." Kobra froze up against Poison. Nitro decided to make her entrance at that moment, looking frantic. He eyes fell upon the little boy and she visibly relaxed.  
"Zig! Don't run off like that!" Her gaze flickered to the group at the door, and it settled on Kobra. She inhaled with a grin.  
"So you brought the blonde hair back," she smirked, beaming. Kobra pushed past Ghoul and snatched Nitro into his grasp, spinning her around as he kissed her.  
"You don't know how good it is to see you, doll," Kobra breathed, kissing her again.  
"Back at ya, bubs," she sobbed with a laugh. "It's been way too long since I've seen this face." She held his face in her hands, admiring it for a second before crashing their mouths together once more.  
"Mama!" Zig called as he bounced up to her. "My lizard runned away!" His tiny mouth fell into a pout, but Nitro lifted him to her side.

"Ziggy," she cooed, stroking his blonde locks out of his eyes. "Ziggy, this…this is your daddy." Zig Zag looked at Kobra with big, round eyes. For a second it was silent. Then he stretched out his arms, making grabby hands at Kobra. Nitro gulped back tears and handed the little boy to Kobra, who gazed at him like he was the most fragile thing in the world. Tears trickled down his face, and Zig patted his cheek.

"Daddy…?" His face looked like he was thoroughly confused. In truth, his mind was racing, memories flooding back to his with this face…this face gazing down at him…these arms…this voice… "…Daddy? Is…is that you? You're my daddy, aren't you?" Kobra couldn't speak. Nitro opened her mouth to explain everything but Kobra raised a shaking finger to his lips.

"I already know," he breathed, before turning back to Zig Zag. The eight year old couldn't stop staring at him.

"We have the same hair now," he mused simply, playing with a loose strand of Kobra's hair. Although everyone knew that Kobra's hair wasn't naturally that colour, Kobra couldn't help but tear up further.

"Liss…" he sniffled, turning to Nitro. "Liss…he's _ours. _And he's…he's _perfect._" Nitro pulled both of her boys into her embrace and held them.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this moment. No idea. You only knew him for a year. Well…before the drugs were pumped into us and we forgot everything. You…the other…version of you? My Mikey…he last saw him when Zig was five."

"So…no matter what happens…I'll always miss three years of his life?" Kobra whimpered.

"Three years is better than forever," Nitro stated, and Kobra sniffed, nodding. Zig Zag laid his head against Kobra's chest, and snuggled into him. Kobra gasped and just went straight back to sobbing. That was when Poison strolled forward and motioned at Nitro to take Zig from Kobra. He quickly pecked her on the cheek, hugged her, and then pulled his brother into a full-on hug. Kobra wept into his arms, and Poison struggled to hold back tears himself.

"You've got a beautiful kid, Mikeyway," Poison breathed, a goofy grin spread across his face. "Thanks for giving me a nephew. Even…even if _you _technically haven't yet." Kobra pulled back and smiled.

"What would I do without you?" he admitted, sighing. Poison just shrugged and hugged him again. But from behind Kobra's back, where no one could see it, his face turned stony. He _had _to find his brother. They had Frank, Ray and himself, but there had been no sign of Mikey anywhere. There was no _way_ he was leaving this place without seeing Mikey safe and sound. He had never been so damn sure about something in his entire life.

* * *

**A/N: You have NO idea how much I cried during this chapter. Happy tears, of course. Just…oh my god. Babies :'''''D**


	65. Chapter 65

**A/N: Ahhhh it's been a while since I updated! I'm sorry. I seem to apologise far too much for my inability to write and post chapters frequently xD**

**Anyway, this is pretty much a filler chapter but I needed to get SOMETHING written so here you are! :) **

**Remember to review! I reached 600 reviews the other day and almost broke. Literally. I almost overloaded and smoke was coming out of my ears. Six HUNDRED? Seriously? That's more than halfway to 1000! But I don't think THAT'S ever gonna happen… x) ANYHOO, just a big huge ass thank you to my incredible readers. I love you all!**

**Xo**

**Chloe**

* * *

The following few days which proceeded were filled with bonding, laughter, and a sense that a huge weight had been lifted from the air around them. The two Frank's and their daughters had taken to pranking everyone in sight; the girls quickly gaining the mischievous knowledge and aptitude to annoy everyone they possibly could.  
"Please," Poison grunted as he entered the diner in the evening three days after they had locked down Battery City, "get your _offspring_ off of my leg." Frank cast his eyes down to see Flame clinging to Poison, grinning up at her red-haired uncle. "She won't let go!"  
"You got him good, kid," Frank giggled. Flame beamed with joy at being complimented by her father, and sprang off of Poison so she could leap into his arms.  
"Finally! Freedo-" Poison was cut off when Spectrum attached herself to his other leg. "I swear to god, your children-"  
"-are _perfect_," Ghoul finished, strolling in proudly. He walked past Poison and ruffled Spectrum's hair, but didn't get much further when Poison grabbed him by the back of his shirt.  
"I need to piss. Get it off!"  
"The '_it_' you're referring to is my daughter," Ghoul snapped, though he couldn't hide the grin playing on his lips. He knelt down and Spectrum fell into his open arms. He stood, and with a poke of his tongue in the direction of Poison, he walked over to Frank and sat beside him.  
"I'm so glad you were never a twin," Poison muttered at them both whilst rubbing his leg angrily.  
"I can't say I disagree," Ray grumbled as he stalked in, with black slime all over his hands. Poison peered down at them.  
"What-"  
"Grease. Someone greased the door handle making it goddamn impossible to open. And I have a good idea who." He shot a glare at the four in the booth, who were blinking at him with wide, innocent eyes.  
"You suspect one of _US,_ Uncle Ray?" Spectrum asked, her poker face so well-sculpted it was almost impossible to place any blame on her. Her sister wore the same expression. Ray relented a little, and upon seeing this, Flame toppled over with tears of laughter streaming down her face. Spectrum whacked her on the arm.  
"Flame! We were doing so well! Why'd you have to ruin it?" With that, Ray stomped over and hoisted the two girls up under his arms. They squealed in fear and delight.  
"No! Where are we going?"  
"What are you gonna do to us?" Ray passed Flame to Poison and they both tickled them mercilessly. The girls screamed with laughter, and their breathing got quick and heavy, so eventually their two uncles let them go back to their fathers.  
"Daddy, why did you let them do that?" Spectrum moaned into Ghoul's chest. Frank rubbed her back.  
"It's why you've gotta learn not to get caught," he answered with a knowing smile to his long-haired doppelganger. Relieved from his cling-on, Poison managed to get to the lavatory safely. As he closed the door and wiped his wet hands on his jeans, he couldn't help but hear the soft thud of music playing from behind the thick black curtain just down the hall. As he approached, the music stopped, and Dr. D's muffled voice drifted through the material. Poison knew that was Dr. D's lair and broadcasting station for the Zones, but he hadn't actually seen what it looked like before. Lifting the curtain back, he saw that a desk sat in the right corner, with an old, whirring and yellowing computer, and a pile of strange steam-punk-like objects of which Poison couldn't determine their uses. Dr. D sat behind the desk, headphones over his ears and a small smile pursed on his lips. He was talking into his mic, and Poison didn't catch what he said, but the man laughed to himself. When he noticed Poison, he put a finger to his lips, then pointed up at the bright red 'ON AIR' sign above his head, before returning to his broadcast. Nodding, Poison slid inside further. The room looked like someone had attacked it with spray paint, and faded newspaper articles dating back to before the war were pinned across the walls. Pony was spread across what looked like the backseats of a car which acted as a couch. He was flipping through old records. Real, old-fashioned records. Intrigued, Poison walked over and perched himself beside Pony's bare torso.  
"Hey sugar," Pony said in acknowledgment, not lifting his eyes from the contents of his hands.  
"How'd you get those?" Pony turned and winked at him.  
"Swiped them from a record store in Ghost Town. They were all locked up in the back room!"  
"Quite a find there...hey, is that Queen?" Poison leant forwards and clutched it in his hands, admiring it. DJ bounded out from the room beyond the shredded curtain carrying some cans of Power Pup on a tray, and grinned happily when he saw Poison. Cherri appeared from the curtain which Poison had just come through and stretched with a yawn.

"I've been looking for you," she said, pointing at Poison somewhat accusingly. "I think that Flame and Spectrum slipped Bandit some of the 'Astro Zombie' candies which Pony had stocked up on in the kitchen and she's quite literally bouncing off of the walls. Static and Gerard have gone with the others on a supply trip to Ghost Town, so do you think you could possibly calm her down? Or do _something?"_

"_MY 'ASTRO ZOMBIE' CANDIES?" _Pony roared, standing and clenching his fists. _"THEY WERE THE LAST ONE'S I HAD LEFT. _POISON I AM GOING TO _KILL_ YOU FOR SPAWNING THAT CREATURE." And with that he stormed past them, out of the lair. Poison raced after him and found him chasing her around the diner, Bandit squealing and Pony shouting. "GET BACK HERE, SQUIRT!"

"NEVAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!" she yelled back, before colliding straight into her father. Poison took her arm and marched her over to a booth, plonking her down on the seat. She giggled.

"Bandit Way. Look at me." She purposefully ignored his gaze. "Bandit!"  
"Yes?" she blinked innocently, and he frowned further.

"Calm down now. It's almost your bed time. What do you say to Pony for eating his candies?"

"Yeah!" Pony hissed. "What do you say?"

"But Flame and Spectrum made me eat them!"

"If Flame and Spectrum told you to jump off of a cliff, would you do it?" Pony growled angrily. Bandit hung her head.  
"…No," she answered almost silently. Poison cocked his head to the side and smiled.

"Don't worry, baby. I'll talk to Uncle Frank and Fun Ghoul. They're the one's teaching their daughters all these stupid tricks." He placed his finger under her chin and made her look into his eyes before kissing her lightly on the forehead. "Where's Missile?"

"I think she's in the garage with Jet Star and some of the others. There's a snooker table in the back. They're all just…hanging out."

"Well go find them and try to stay out of trouble until your mum gets home, okay?" She smiled a little and stepped into Poison's arms.  
"Okay, Daddy," she replied, kissing his cheek before trotting off out of the diner. Poison stood and turned to see Pony stalking back behind the black curtain, muttering furiously to himself.

* * *

Later that night, the adults were all spread out across a few booths, and around some of the tables, and the atmosphere had gone slightly tense due to the foreboding day ahead.

"I sincerely hope all of the drugs have worn off. I don't really want to go in there and be mutilated by a bunch of angry Dracs," Frank mumbled, stretching his arm around Jamia's shoulder.

"They would have done. The drugs, I mean. They would have worn off. It didn't take long for you to come back around, did it?" Cherri asked him, sitting back and placing her can of Pup back on the table in front of her. "Are you even ready to face that place again?" Kobra cleared his throat.

"How are we gonna do this?"

"We go in there and I'll link my Transmitter up to the cities system. We'll send a broadcast out to every home and every Transmitter in Battery City. We'll tell them everything that's happened to them. Tell them that everything's going to be okay. Dr. D has been in contact with hundreds of killjoys over the past few days and many have agreed to become the cities "police" – a sort of patrol unit, if you know what I mean. To prevent any sort of BL/ind take over or anything like it from happening again. We'll try and expand the city outwards – try and get some of the animals being bred inside into small farming lots which will provide fresh food and milk and things to both the city and the killjoys still in the desert." The others looked impressed.

"You'd make an incredible leader," Static smiled, taking her hand. Cherri blushed a little at this.

"No seriously, she's right. Battery City needs someone sane yet strong-willed to look after it," Radio added. "I think you'd be perfect."

"Guys I could never-" Cherri began, but Static hushed her.  
"Why don't you try?"

"What if they think I'm trying to take control like BL/ind did?" she mumbled.

"I think they'll appreciate a little guidance after all this time," Ray said, leaning forwards and propping his elbows on the table. Taking a deep breath, Cherri nodded slightly.

"I…I guess I could give it a shot?"

"That's the spirit, kid!" Dr. D grinned. "I always knew you were destined for greatness."

"Don't get all philosophical on me, big guy," she chuckled.

"Remember though," he said, shuffling his wheelchair over a little. "With great power comes great responsibility."

"That's Spiderman!"  
"That's the truth!"

* * *

**A/N: Like I said! It's a filler. The next one should be more action packed though! **

**Review me or Flame and Spectrum will get you with one of their pranks and you will NOT be expecting it ;)**


	66. Chapter 66

**A/N: Hello! It is I! Remember me? Probably not. I've been stuck with no drive to write this story for weeks but finally I sat down today and got what I wanted out. EXACTLY what I wanted. Anyway, thank you for your patience! This is pretty much a filler too, there should be some eventful things coming up in the next few chapters so you don't have long to wait. But this chapter NEEDED to be written so I guess it…isn't…a filler? I don't even know xD Anyhoo read on, dear readers. Read on. :)**

* * *

A few hours before sunrise, the diner found itself buzzing with activity. Though the children remained in bed asleep, naïve as to the goings on in the main room, the adults packed up the Trans-Am and Dr. D's van with supplies such as food, blankets and other necessities. Not all of them were making the journey into Battery City, just the doppelgangers, Kobra Kid, Cherri, Dr. D, Static and Nitro. The others had opted to stay behind to look after the kids and also because there wasn't enough space in the vehicles.

"Have you got everything?" Pony asked as Cherri slammed the trunk shut. She placed both hands on the rough metal and yawned. They were alone in the garage.

"Yep," she concluded. "Everything we'll need." There was a silence.

"…You're…not coming back, are you?" he said softly, more as a statement than a question. She bit her lip. "What they were talking about last night…about you becoming a leader for the people…you're going to go for it?"

"…Yes," she winced, but looked up to find him smiling widely. He opened his arms and pulled her gently into them.  
"It's been an honour to be part of your group, Agent C," he exclaimed with pride, his eyes shimmering. "You're going to be fabulous."

"I think it's those guys in there who are the supposed to be the fabulous ones," she chuckled through the lump in her throat. He took her chin in his hand and forced her eyes to lock onto his.

"After everything you've done, I think you more than deserve that title. You're one of the bravest, most caring killjoys I've ever had the pleasure to know, and I'm so proud of you. Battery City couldn't function with anything less than what you are – a true leader." She could hardly contain herself as he pulled her in for another hug. Desperate for words but unable to pass them through her lips, she only managed to make two escape in a long exhale.

"Thank you."

"Right!" came the hoarse, gruff voice of their wheel-chaired companion. Dr. D rolled his chair out of the back door and into the garage, followed by the others. He paused when he saw Cherri and Pony step back out of their embrace. "You guys okay?"

Cherri turned slowly, all the while forcing a smile onto her face, though her watery eyes gave her away. Pony's expression replicated hers, and everyone knew that some of these farewells may very well be for good.  
"Do you want some more time…?" Poison asked, sidling round to the front of the car. Cherri went to speak but Pony jumped in before her.

"No no. We're all set. You're all set, I mean. Best you guys hit the road sooner rather than later, huh?" He sniffed a little and took hold of Cherri's hand, kissing it softly then opening the door to the Trans-Am. The garage door opened and she drove it out onto the dirt road, the sky still glittering with the stars yet a pink tinge glowing on the horizon to the East. Parking up, she got out to let the team clamber into the back seats after bidding their friends and loved ones good bye.

"We'll be watching you on the Transmission," Cyanide said as she kissed Frank and Ghoul farewell. "You'd best look pretty for me."

"We always look pretty," Frank objected, before winking and pulling her into a long kiss. Ghoul grumbled under his breath before snatching her away and replicating the action. Cyanide almost stumbled away when he let her go. But the size of the grin on her face made them grin back.

"You know, I kind of like this whole thing we've got going on," she explained slyly, her eyes flicking between them shiftily. The two Frank's raised their eyebrows, looked at each other, then looked at their wife.

"…You make it sound like you want to take this further."

"Maybe I do."

"Kinky."

"PLEASE," Gerard sighed, tucking his arm in Frank's and pulling him to the van. Cyanide waved him off and turned back to Ghoul, who chuckled, kissed her lightly on the cheek and then collapsed into the back seat of the Trans-Am, soon joined by Kobra and Jet. Their doppelgangers were travelling in the van. Poison kissed Static quickly as she jumped into the van beside Nitro and then walked over to the Trans-Am, sliding into the front passenger seat. Cherri was about to sit down when a tiny squeak echoed across the road from the Diner. She stood again and saw Missile standing at the door in her thin white vest, though she had her jacket on since the desert was still freezing, and pyjama shorts. Her eyes were round and huge. She cocked her head to the side and her lip wobbled, though she bit down on it in an attempt to conceal her emotions. Cherri had tried to leave without this heartbreak. If she'd just left without saying goodbye…she would have felt…no. No. What had she been thinking. She knew deep down that if they had hit the highway without whispering those last two words to her, she would have regretted it forever. She thought it would have been easier. But it wouldn't have been. It never would have been.

"Cherri?" Missile asked across the space between them, her voice barely audible since her throat seemed to have closed up somewhat. The blonde killjoy let her car door swing shut – though it didn't fully close – and dashed across, pulling the frizzy-haired child into her arms. Missile hugged her so tightly that it was like she was literally squeezing the tears out of Cherri's eyes, though her eyes didn't really need any extra help. She wiped them away before they came face-to-face, and stayed squatting in front of her.

"I know where you're going," Missile mumbled. "I overheard last night."

"I'm sure you did," Cherri chuckled. "Never one to miss a beat, are you, kid?" Missile smiled a small smile. Cherri lifted a hand and stroked her olive cheek. "You think you can look after this bunch of saps for me whilst I'm away?" It was Missile's turn to giggle.

"Sure thing! We both know I have the best leadership capabilities 'round these parts!" Cherri laughed and nodded.

"Yep! I agree. Now then. I have to get going. But here. I want you to have this." Cherri unzipped her jacket and felt around inside, before producing a small pin which resembled a funny looking clown. Missile gasped.

"But that's your lucky pin!"

"Exactly! I want you to keep it." She hooked her hand inside Missile's jacket and fastened it besides her other pins. Missile watched her the entire time.

"Thank you…" she exhaled in awe. When Cherri had finished, Missile's mouth pouted.

"I have nothing to give you!"

"Smile?" Cherri asked, and the girl looked confused. "Just smile for me." So Missile did. The biggest she could muster. Cherri held her chin between her thumb and forefinger. "There. That's all I'll ever need." She leant forwards and placed a kiss on her forehead before standing. She had barely moved and Missile's arms were around her again.

"I'll miss you, sis," she sniffled, and Cherri teared up again. She hugged her close and ran a hand through the twizzling curls that adorned the ten year olds head. True. Ever since she'd joined Dr. D and the gang, including Missile, they'd been like sisters. She'd basically been the one who'd trained her to be the little killjoy she was today.

"I'll miss you too sweetheart." And with that Cherri had to pull away and climb into the Trans-Am. Pony joined Missile at her side and took her hand in his. There was a loud rumble as the engine of both the van and the car roared into life, and Cherri felt a hand on her shoulder. She didn't know which one of them it was who was comforting her. But she didn't take her eyes off of the mirror which showed the two figures outside the Diner until they had completely faded into the horizon.


	67. Chapter 67

**Author's Note: **

**Gah. I'm sorry doesn't really cut it. I've left this far too long to update. But, I do have reasons. My best friend has only recently come out of hospital after having been in intensive care for three weeks with a brain virus. I honestly had no incentive to write at all during that time. But here I am. Back again. I cannot promise that the updates will be frequent until just after January, since I have big exams coming up that month and I have to use this month to revise. Fun fun fun, as our good old friend Rebecca Black would say. Anyway, my lovelies. Read on. Again, I'm sorry for the delay. And for those who are loyal still to my blog on tumblr, I apologise for the lack of MCR. It's not that I don't still love them to bits I'm just way more into blogging about Supernatural now xD PS. Props to those who spot the Supernatural reference I make in this chapter ;D**

* * *

By now, the route to Battery City was scarily familiar to all of them. They knew that roughly three hours into their journey they would enter the first sign of the past world - a desolate town with ruins similar to that of Ghost Town, but Cherri had told them before that there was no use stopping for supplies from here on in - everything was empty. Nothing left in any house on any shelf whatsoever. Grit and desert sand washed into lower floor windows which had been smashed to the wooden frames; shells of cars which had sunken into the ground and had begun corrode from old acid rain. They drove through in silence, merely staring into the broken homes and trying not to think about the people who had refused to leave when others fled for the city - the skeletons of rotting souls draped over couches, or tucked under moth-eaten blankets in their beds. When they passed through to the other side, they could see the next town in the distance, breaking jaggedly on the horizon. The breath they hadn't realised they'd been holding let out as they reached the other side of that, greeted by open road and an empty skyline which would continue on for a while. Poison stared at the disappearing town in the wing mirror of the Trans-Am whilst chewing the inside of his cheek.

This was his past once. With bustling people hurrying to their jobs, kids playing on the sidewalk, the elderly taking strolls in the park.

This was his present. Right now in this car. Surrounded by echoes of death and destruction. But that was going to change now. It was all going to change now.

This was all his future. One day he would go through this all again - move to Battery City, become a Draculoid, meet Party Poison; help save the world.

The world was pretty fucked up.

But he'd be the one to put it right.

* * *

When the mountains which hid Battery City appeared on the horizon, Ghoul put his foot down harder on the accelerator. Cherri had begrudgingly allowed him to drive the last leg of the journey, whilst she sat wearily in the seat beside him. She squinted when colourful, moving dots became visible by the gate.  
"We didn't even have to ask them," Cherri escalated with a small smile. "But they stayed anyway."  
"Who?"  
"Some of the killjoys. They're patrolling the gates. They must have been there since we closed them." The admiration in her voice was clear. The Trans-Am screeched to a halt beside a loudly painted van, and Cherri snapped at Ghoul about ruining tires and such whilst the others opened the door of the other recently parked van which held Static and the rest. Cherri greeted the patrol killjoys who had walked over.  
"Reports?"  
"We've had no trouble," a blue-haired man answered. He gave off an exceptional air of authority which made him quite intimidating. He was handsome and huge - thick with muscle and about a head over Jet's height, which was saying something. Yet his eyes looked weakened as he gazed upon Cherri and the others. "It's been quiet."  
"Good. Well, we've given them enough time to wake up out of their drug state." The male killjoy shifted from foot to foot.  
"What if they all have drug supplies?" Cherri shook her head.  
"They probably do. But from what I've gathered from the city's Transmissions in the past is that they have to be told to take the drugs via Transmission every day. Seems like there must still be a part of their subconscious still fighting the drug, if they aren't willing to take the drugs without being told." The killjoy nodded and beckoned his group over. Other groups followed.  
"We'll stay with you. Act as your back up."  
"Are you sure?" Cherri asked, and let out a gasp when he dropped to one knee and bowed his head. "What are you _doing?_" He lifted his head, face serious.  
"You - all of you," he began, looking past Cherri to the Killjoys behind her, "have our upmost and complete respect." The other groups dropped to their knees on cue. It was indescribable. It felt so humbling, that some of them almost had to look away. The blue-haired male stood once more and shook Cherri's hand. "My name is Finch. It truly is an honour to meet you." Cherri blushed deeper but reclaimed her own composure and authority quickly.  
"We need to move now, and get in there and be settled before sun down tonight. How are we going to open the gates?"  
A blonde female killjoy with an aged scar cutting across her cheek spoke up.  
"A lot of us have rope in our cars. We can tie our vehicles to the bars and try it that way?"

* * *

In the time that followed, eight trucks and three cars were fastened by their bumpers to the gate via long lengths of thick rope. The drivers revved their engines, a few sharing competitive looks. Upon Kobra's signal, wheels squealed and the vehicles tore away, sand and dust flying up in their wake. When they reached their maximum point when the rope wouldn't stretch any further, the creak from the gates was almost deafening. They both bent drastically as they slowly opened outwards, and by the time there was enough space for the largest vehicle to get through, it all stopped. The killjoys congratulated one another accordingly. With two groups offering to stay keeping watch at the gates, Cherri lead the way in the Trans-Am, and one by one they disappeared into the darkness of the tunnel.

* * *

The drive through the tunnel was done with bated breath - no one knew what havoc was taking place on the other side. Had the Draculoids gone rogue in their transformation back to humanity and killed the innocent people in the city? Had their whole attack on Battery City been in vain?

When they finally passed out of the tunnel, bright sunlight hit their eyes, reflecting off of the gleaming white buildings that towered around them. The highway snaked between them, high above the suburbs below. There was no sign of life in the skyscrapers. No movement. Poison inhaled slowly. The headquarters was growing ever closer. They had so many things to do here. So many places to go.

* * *

Vehicles parked on the other side of the bridge, the killjoys stood before the headquarters and stared.

The courtyard was empty.

_Too_ empty.

When they had left, blood from the dead killjoys who had been pulled out had been splattered across the ground. Now it was spotless. As though no fight had even taken place.  
"I...just..._what?_" Ghoul began.  
"We cleaned up," came a deep voice from their right, and they all turned to see a group of men in Draculoid attire standing holding mops and brooms. The top of their white overalls hung around their waists, and their masks were gone altogether.  
"I don't...quite know what to say?" Cherri managed, stepping forwards ever so slightly. The Drac who had spoken before shook his head.  
"Of course you don't. This is the least we could do after what happened."  
Gerard started walking towards them, ignoring Static's quiet pleas for him to stay still.  
"You all _remember_?" he asked in awe, stopping a few metres from the group. The Drac nodded.  
"We all remember. The last few years. The fight. The...the _blood_." They all tensed noticeably. "I..._we_...can't even begin with how sorry we all are."  
"Don't be sorry," Cherri sighed, walking past Gerard and holding her hand out to the Drac. "You had no idea what was happening. Hell, _we_ hardly did not so long ago. You aren't to blame for your actions." The Drac smirked at her hand that waited open in front of him, and shook it.  
"I take it you're the people to help sort this shit hole out?" Cherri nodded. Their hands remained linked, but Cherri suddenly gasped in pain as his hand crushed down on hers. He yanked her closer so he could talk straight into her face. The angry click of ray guns filled the air. "A warning, lady," he hissed, his face full of rage, "if you try to take control of us just like that company did, we will _ALL_ join forces and _KILL_ you." Cherri growled and snatched her hand back, whipping her gun out and pointing it at his face.  
"You think that after all these years _fighting_ what BL/ind _stood for_, we will do it to you again? After losing our brothers and sisters in that fight, you think we'll just forget those people _DIED_ to save _YOU_, and put you back on the drugs? _IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK_?" By now the other Draculoids had backed away, but Cherri had her gun pressed into the dip of his throat.  
"I'm sorry! But don't you think we'd be a bit afraid of this sort of thing?" The fear in his face was almost laughable. Taking a deep breath, Cherri pulled her gun away.  
"I promise you we are only trying to put right what BL/ind made wrong. You have nothing to fear. Life will be better now." The Drac rubbed his neck, but his glare broke and what replaced it was a look of acceptance.  
"We need guidance," he admitted. "But not control."  
"Guidance is what we're offering. And protection."  
The Draculoids exchanged glances.  
"My name is Benjamin Novak," the Drac said, turning back to the killjoys. "We will tell you what you need to know, and help you in any way we can."


End file.
